Against All Odds
by BTRobsession
Summary: AU/Mpreg. Logan and Kendall share one steamy night together, leading to some unexpected consequences. But there's one problem. The two can't stand each other. Along the way Kendall realizes that he might be falling for Logan, but does Logan feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. Sorry for disappearing for a while. I've been so busy and stressed out lately and for a while I actually lost my motivation to write. But I did start writing again and this story came to mind. Uh to clear up some confusion this is an alternate universe and I just decided that men can have babies like women can. Weird yes, but oh well. It's fake. Anyway I will finish my other stories, but I wanted to get this one out of my head. So here is the first chapter and I hope everyone likes it!**

A small giggle escaped Logan's lips as he stumbled out of the bar. He could feel himself swaying and it was difficult to stand, but lucky for him he wasn't alone and he was able to steady himself on the blond man that was with him. Logan felt a hand rub down his back and his body instantly became covered in goosebumps. The brunet had never felt this way around Kendall before; the two were merely coworkers, but tonight they were on a new level.

They were supposed to have a drink as friends, but the night quickly escalated. Logan never thought that he would be in a cab on his way to the blond's apartment. Sure he thought Kendall was attractive, but never in a million years did he think that he would be going home with him. The blond was way out of his league. Kendall was tall, handsome and brave. Logan wasn't any of those things. He had the brains and to him that was his best quality, but sometimes he thought that wasn't enough.

A pair of soft lips were on his neck now and Logan couldn't help but tilt his head to the side, allowing the owner of those lips better access. His neck was always one of his most sensitive areas and the brunet didn't care if he was releasing cries of pleasure. Normally he wouldn't let Kendall touch him like this, but the alcohol had a strong effect on him and at the moment the brunet couldn't care less.

The car came to stop and Kendall pulled away to pay the driver, then he opened his own door and staggered out. Logan got out as quick as he could, another giggle escaping when he tripped over the curb. Kendall let out a laugh of his own and to Logan's ears it was so beautiful.

The two made it into the lobby, laughing and swaying, ignoring the looks they were receiving from the front desk and the other residents. As soon as they stepped into the elevator, Logan felt himself pushed against the wall and those soft lips were on his. The kiss wasn't gentle in any way, Kendall was like an animal, his lips moving hard and his teeth tugging on Logan's bottom lip every now and then. It was probably the roughest kiss Logan had ever had, but he loved every minute of it.

The loud ding let them know that they were on the next floor and the metal doors slowly opened. Logan had to admit that he was bummed about the kiss ending, but he knew that there was going to be more to come. Kendall fumbled with his keys as he tried to get the door open and he gave a small cry of success when he got the damn thing open. The apartment was a decent size and Logan's eyes wandered around it for a minute. He knew Kendall wasn't organized; the blond struggled at work and obviously at home too.

"Sorry about the mess. Didn't have time to clean. Do you want a drink?" Kendall gestured towards the small kitchen and Logan shook his head.

"I've had enough. Thanks." He didn't care about having a drink. There was something else he had in mind.

It was like Kendall could read his mind and the blond was soon strolling toward him and wrapped his long arms around Logan's waist. Their lips met once again and this time it wasn't as hard. It was full of want. Kendall broke the kiss first and started to lead Logan toward the bedroom. The brunet felt himself being pushed down on the bed and Kendall crawled on top of him, connecting their lips once more. The blond trailed his lips down toward Logan's neck, causing the smaller man to shudder and moan from the pleasure.

Kendall could feel himself growing more and more turned on by the minute. The sounds his coworker was emitting was so erotic and Kendall never thought that he would hear such sounds coming from him. Logan never seemed like the kind of person to enjoy any kind of sexual act. He was a little prudish at work and Kendall was thankful that there was a different side to the brunet. He loved this side.

Logan was starting to grow a little impatient and he thrust his hips against the blond to let him know that he wanted more than just steamy kisses. A smirk appeared over the blond's face and Logan's breath caught in his throat. He's seen that look before and there was just something about it that turned Logan on even more. It meant that the blond was ready to get down to business and honestly Logan couldn't wait anymore.

"Kendall, please!" The brunet begged and he reached down to rub the taller man through his jeans. Kendall let out a moan from the intimate touch and he buried his cries into the crook of Logan's neck. "Please!" Logan begged again. He needed Kendall.

The blond was quick to comply and he let his hands trail down to the button on Logan's own jeans and he popped it open with out a problem. Kendall didn't plan on teasing anymore, he wanted to get on with it and he quickly ripped the smaller man's pants from his body, causing Logan to squeak in surprise. Kendall pulled away to remove his clothing and he noticed how the brunet licked his lips. Kendall had to hold back another moan at the sight of Logan licking his bottom lip. It was a habit the brunet had and it drove Kendall wild whenever he caught him doing it.

"You're so fucking sexy." Kendall crashed their lips together again and Logan let out moan as soon as their lips met.

The rest of their clothes were soon flying off and landing in messy piles on the floor. Kendall forcefully pulled Logan closer to him and the brunet ran his fingers through soft, blond hair. Kendall placed two of his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them vigorously to coat them. Logan threw his head back when he felt those fingers at his opening and he writhed in pleasure when they slowly started to enter to him. It had been a while since he had done this, but it was definitely worth the wait.

"Kendall!" Logan cried when the blond's fingers started to thrust and hit his sweet spot. Kendall continued to ram his fingers into that spot, loving the cries the brunet was emitting.

The blond removed his fingers, earning a dissatisfied look from the man below him. Kendall quickly lubed his hard cock up and positioned himself at the brunet's entrance and he forcefully pushed inside, both men letting out groans. Kendall started to thrust his hips as hard as he could, causing Logan to cry out from each thrust. The blond didn't care if he wasn't being gentle, all he wanted was the release his body was craving.

Logan gripped Kendall's shoulders tightly and buried his face into the blond's neck as the thrusting became harder and faster. He was almost there, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer with the way Kendall was moving inside him. With a shout Logan came, covering the blond's torso. Seeing Logan come undone caused Kendall to reach his own release and he was soon coming hard inside the brunet.

Heavy breathing filled the room as both men tried to catch their breath. They were spent and sleep was calling their names. Logan knew he should be heading to his own apartment, but he couldn't pull himself off the bed. The alcohol was still making him dizzy and he was exhausted from all the sexual activity. His head was starting to spin and his eyes started to close shut. He wondered if what he did was a mistake, or if was just some way to relieve all his stress. He was sure it was just innocent fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the wonderful feedback! I'm excited to be back and I will do my best to update more than what I used to. Also to the guest who keeps sending me anonymous reviews please stop. I did nothing wrong to you and if you hate this story so much then please don't read it. I haven't broken any of Fan Fiction's rules and I can write whatever I want. I read your opinion a billion times, but that doesn't mean that I have to listen to you. If you keep sending me hate then I will delete your messages and report you. The reason for reviews is to let the writer know how much the readers like the story or to help them, not to bully them. There's a fine line between criticizing nicely and being a bully. Anyway, I just wanted to get that off my chest. Here is the next chapter!**

His head was throbbing when he awoke. It didn't help that the rays of sunlight were making it hard to open his eyes. Logan turned over, groaning as he buried his head into the pillow, hoping that it would ease the stabbing pain in his head.

Soft snoring reached his ears and that's when he realized that he wasn't alone. He sat up quickly and looked down at the bed he was currently lying in. It was not his bed and the room was definitely not his. Logan's eyes landed on the sleeping form beside him and he groaned when he saw blond hair peeking out from the sheets.

It all started flooding back now and that's when Logan started to panic. He remembered everything; the bar, too many drinks and coming home with Kendall. That was not how his night was supposed to be. The plan was to have a drink or two and enjoy the night with Kendall, but not in a way that was going to make things awkward.

Logan's eyes scanned the room in search of his clothes, but the bedroom was so messy that he couldn't figure out where his clothing had landed. He finally spotted what he assumed was his jeans and he quietly crawled out of bed to retrieve them. All he had to do was get dressed and quickly get out of the apartment before Kendall woke up. Logan quickly threw on his clothes and scanned the room for his shoes.

Soft groaning could be heard and Logan froze. He was praying that Kendall would remain asleep for at least a few more minutes. The blond stirred again and he slowly turned his head toward Logan. A confused look was etched on Kendall's face, then his eyes widened and he let out a scream. Logan quickly grabbed his shoes and booked it out of the room.

He ran to the front door and reached for the knob, but he stopped when he heard his name. Kendall had emerged from the room with the bed sheets the only thing covering him. Logan could feel his face growing hot and he knew he was blushing. He didn't understand why. He didn't think of Kendall as anything other than another employee.

"Logan, wait. What the hell happened last night?" Kendall stepped toward the brunet and Logan quickly held up his hand to stop the blond from coming any closer.

"Put some clothes on. The sheet isn't covering you very well."

Kendall glanced down at himself and quickly tried to adjust the sheet, then he turned back to Logan. "What happened? Did we...you know?"

"Uh well you're naked so I'm going to say that yeah we did," Logan replied.

"Wow...um...I don't know what to say. I swear I didn't mean to fuck you. I never would have thought of doing that in a million years!"

"Uh thanks I guess. Look can I leave now? This is just weird."

"I know! I hope this doesn't affect us at work or anything. I swear I didn't mean it," Kendall said.

"I get it. We were drunk and it was a accident. I won't make things awkward if you don't," Logan said.

"Deal! So do you need a cab or anything? I think we left our cars at the bar."

"Yeah, I'll call one. Uh bye." Logan turned to leave, but again he was interrupted by the blond.

"I'll go with you!"

"Like that?"

"No! Just give me a second."

Kendall ran down the hall back to his bedroom and Logan couldn't help but curse to himself. All he wanted to do was get the hell out of here and back to his apartment so he could try and forget everything. But Kendall was making things hard.

The blond returned a few minutes later dressed in skinny jeans and a plain green t-shirt, and Logan couldn't help but stare at the man in front of him. He had to admit that Kendall was attractive, especially in those tight jeans and shirt that made his eyes pop. Logan quickly shook his head and tried to focus on something other than the blond.

Kendall wasn't an idiot and a smirk formed over his lips when he caught the brunet staring. Kendall wasn't cocky by any means, but this wasn't the first time that he had been checked out by someone. He had to admit that Logan was pretty cute, but that was all. He wasn't really all that interested in pursuing a relationship with Logan. They could be friends, but that was all Kendall would do.

It didn't take long for the cab to arrive to pick them up, and the drive to the bar was just as awkward as their morning. Both men didn't say a word to each other and Logan stared out the window to avoid making eye contact with the blond beside him. Kendall would glance in the brunet's direction every now and then, hoping that Logan would say something, but he never did. It was starting to get annoying.

"I uh hope last night wasn't too weird," Kendall finally spoke. All he got in response was a slow nod. He decided to continue. "I am sorry about it. I didn't mean to fuck you."

Logan could feel his face heating up and he just knew that the cab driver was listening. He didn't understand why Kendall just wouldn't let it go. The whole world didn't need to know about their one night stand.

"Can we stop talking about it? I would kind of like to forget about the whole thing," Logan said, hoping that Kendall would actually drop it.

"I wasn't that bad, was I?"

An annoyed sigh escaped Logan's lips and he rolled his eyes at the question. It was obvious that the subject wasn't going to be changed any time soon and Logan just prayed that the ride was almost over.

"Kendall, please? It was an accident and it's never going to happen again. So let's just drop it."

"Okay. Fine." Kendall leaned back against the seat and turned his head toward the window. It didn't take long for him to get bored. "But I was okay right?"

"Seriously! Why do you want to know!" Logan exclaimed.

Kendall just shrugged his shoulders. "I like to know. I remember you being pretty loud."

Logan couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to talk about last night because all he wanted to do was forget. It was a stupid mistake that he hoped he never had to make again. Kendall was just some guy at work, that was it.

"Pull over. I can walk from here." Logan reached for the door handle, only to be stopped by the blond.

"Logan, relax! We're almost there. I promise I will be quiet."

"No you won't! I don't want to sit in this car with you anymore! Good bye!"

The car came to a stop and Logan quickly jumped out, ignoring the calls from Kendall. He watched as the cab drove off and Logan felt relief wash over him. Kendall seemed like a nice guy, but they were just too different. Logan didn't see them having a future together and it was better off to forget what happened and move on. It was just a mistake.

Logan started to walk, knowing that his apartment wasn't too far from where he was. He could just get his car later. The last thing he wanted to do was meet up with Kendall again. He knew he would have to deal with the blond at work, but he would just ignore him if he had to.

Logan felt better as soon as he stepped inside his apartment and he set his keys down on the counter. The apartment was quiet, indicating that he would be alone for a while. The brunet didn't mind too much. He wanted to just relax and forget about last night.

The front door opened and Logan couldn't help but curse to himself. So much for alone time. Camille walked through the door with a smile and she went into the kitchen with a bag of groceries. Logan loved his stepsister, he really did, but he just knew that she was going to question him about his evening.

"Hey, bro! How was your night?"

"It was okay. Just had a few drinks."

Camille stopped rummaging through the bags to give her stepbrother a look. She knew when he wasn't telling the whole story. "You didn't come home last night," she pointed out.

"It was just crazy. Sorry I didn't call."

"What's going on? You seem upset or something," Camille said.

Logan knew this conversation was going to happen and it was better to get it over with. "Okay I had a few drinks and then things kind of escalated from there."

A smile appeared over Camille's face and Logan didn't like the look she was giving him. "You went home with someone, didn't you? I can tell! You're blushing!"

Logan just wanted to run to his room and hide. He felt embarrassed and stupid for letting himself get out of control. He never did well when he had liquor in his system and going out to a bar was just a bad idea. Especially when it was with Kendall Knight.

Camille was no longer interested in putting the groceries away. She wanted to hear everything that happened. "So who was it? You never told me who you were going out with."

"I don't want to talk about." Logan tried to retreat to his room, only to be stopped when his stepsister ran over to him and yanked him back.

"Please! I'm just curious."

"Okay! I went to have a few drinks with Kendall and then we got really drunk and well...you know the rest."

"I knew you liked him!" Camille cried. She had figured her brother had a crush on someone at work, and knowing she was right made her feel so proud of herself. "How was it?"

"Camille, I don't like him! He's kind of a prick. We just work together and he invited me to get a drink," Logan said.

"It was a date! Why would he just invite you?"

"Who cares!" Logan's arms flew up in the air. He was getting bored with the current conversation and he just wanted to be left alone.

"I'm just kidding! Maybe he just thinks you're a cool guy. He probably won't remember."

"I wish. He does remember everything. Look can we drop it? I really want to forget about it."

Camille nodded her head and watched as her brother left the room.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan just knew that his day was going to be awkward as soon as he stepped through the front doors of the movie theater that he worked at. It wasn't that he hated his job; it was a pretty decent place to work for the time being, but knowing that he had to see Kendall made him feel uneasy. He was hoping that the blond let it go and that he wouldn't bring it up. But Logan could only hope.

"Hey, Logan," Lucy, another employee, greeted when she spotted the brunet. Logan returned a small smile, and Lucy frowned. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel like being here right now," Logan replied.

"I know this place stinks, but at least you have me." Logan couldn't argue with that. Lucy was the only person that Logan got along with at work, but the brunet didn't mind. Lucy was very edgy and the two were complete opposites, but it worked.

Logan groaned to himself when he spotted Kendall enter the theater and he tried to duck behind the concession stand to hide. As soon as the blond was out of sight, Logan peeked out to make sure that it was okay.

"What the hell was that?" Lucy questioned.

"I can't really say. It was very stupid and I'm never going to do it again. He's an ass," Logan answered.

"Huh? What is going on?"

"You can't tell anyone about this, got it?" Lucy nodded her head and Logan continued, "I may have slept with Kendall."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. She was definitely not expecting to hear that. Logan never seemed like the type to sleep around. "Oh my gosh! How did that happen?"

Logan groaned at the thought of that awful night. "We got pretty wasted and one thing led to another. Ugh it was horrible! Don't tell anyone!"

"I won't. Wow, Logan, I didn't think you had it in you."

Logan glared at the girl before storming off. He was busy grumbling to himself and wasn't paying any attention to where he was going. He felt his body collide with another and he looked up quickly to apologize, only to lose his voice when he realized who he had bumped into.

"Hey, Logan. Sorry," Kendall apologized.

"It's u-uh okay," Logan stammered.

Logan quickly turned around in hopes of getting away, but he never got the chance. He felt a hand on his arm and he froze. He really didn't want to talk right now.

"Look, I'm sorry for yesterday. I was acting like a dick. Are we cool?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded his head quickly. "Yeah."

Kendall was a little unsure about the brunet, but he decided to let it go. Logan muttered something about getting to work, then he ran off. Kendall figured that they were okay and he shrugged his shoulders before he too got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I know this one is another mpreg, but i promise that it is different. Also thank you to all my lovely readers for everything! I love you guys!**

Logan lurched forward again, emptying whatever was in his stomach into the toilet beneath him. He didn't understand why he was so sick all of a sudden. It came out of no where and Logan couldn't figure out where he picked up the bug. Camille immediately said work, but Logan wasn't aware of anyone being sick lately. The brunet was stumped.

Finally the episode was over and Logan was able to loosen his grip on the seat of the toilet. He stood up on wobbly legs and flushed everything down. He splashed some cold water on his face and rinsed his mouth out, and soon he was feeling better. Logan exited the bathroom and immediately went over to the couch, plopping down with a groan and shutting his eyes.

"You threw up again?" Camille's voice reached Logan's ears and he turned his head to see his stepsister entering the living room. There was no point in lying about it and Logan shook his head. Camille let out a sigh. "I think you should get checked out."

"Camille, I'm fine. I think it's just the heat or something."

"It's not even that hot!"

"Then maybe it's a bug. I'm not going to worry about it," Logan said and resumed to closing his eyes, only for them to shoot open when he felt Camille jump on the couch beside him.

"I don't think this is normal. You get sick over everything!"

"That's not true."

"Last night it was over dinner. You love when I make spaghetti and meatballs!"

Logan quickly sat up and rolled his eyes. "I swear it wasn't the food. Just the smell and the look of it and-" The brunet trailed off as the memory came back to him. He could feel his stomach turning again and he made a run for the bathroom.

Camille let out a sad sigh and she pushed herself off the couch. She had a very important audition to get to. She didn't feel right leaving her brother alone for a few hours in his current condition, but she was sure he would be fine if he just rested. Camille grabbed her purse and set of keys, then she left the apartment.

Logan was miserable at work and he felt stupid for even showing up, but money was tight and he couldn't afford to miss a shift. He was stuck behind the register today, serving guests their popcorn and drinks. Normally he wouldn't mind it, but today was different. The smell of the butter and the pretzels was causing his stomach act up. He was just praying that he wouldn't puke on any customers.

"You okay?" Logan turned to face the owner of the soft voice and he forced a smile. Peggy wasn't falling for the act, but she returned the smile anyway.

"I'm okay. It's just a little hot in here," Logan replied.

"I know, but you get used to it." Peggy returned to filling a cup with soda and Logan let out a small sigh. He really didn't want to be here, but he just had a few hours to go. He would just have to suck it up.

But sucking it up wasn't working after a while and Logan was starting to feel worse. The aroma the food was giving off was really getting to him and the brunet knew that there would be vomit on the floor any minute.

A group of teenagers approached the counter and one of their orders was a pretzel with cheese. Peggy rang them up and Logan tried not to puke as he poured the liquefied cheese into a small container. Normally the smell didn't bother him, but today was different and he could feel his stomach acting up. All he had to do was hand the food to the customer, but he just couldn't do it. Instead he dropped the food and raced toward the nearest bathroom, cupping his mouth to hold the vomit back.

Logan was almost to the bathroom, but luck wasn't on his side at the moment and he felt himself bump into someone. He looked up and his eyes met with those of one of his supervisors. Dak wore a face of anger and he started to speak, but Logan wasn't listening. His stomach was churning and he couldn't hold back the vomit anymore. He felt it rush up and then he heard Dak curse. Logan backed away quickly and he could hear laughter. Dak's buddies were laughing hysterically at what happened and Logan could feel the blush spread across his face. Kendall was there, too, laughing and pointing at Dak. Logan could see the anger in the other mans face and he quickly ran toward the bathroom to hide.

As soon as Logan was safe inside a stall he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the cold, tile floor. He felt like such an idiot for what happened. He kept telling himself that it was just an accident, but that didn't mean that Dak was going to be okay with that. Logan and Dak never got along and Logan considered himself a loser. His only friend was Lucy and even she was made fun of by the other coworkers. Logan felt like he was in high school all over again.

The brunet wanted to quit this horrible job, but he knew that wasn't an option. He wanted to go to school and make something of himself, but in the meantime he was stuck at the movie theater. He was thankful for his job, but the people he worked with weren't so great.

The sound of footsteps reached his ears and they approached the stall he was at. He had a feeling it was a customer, but he quickly realized it wasn't when he heard a familiar voice.

"Logan? You in there, dude?"

Logan definitely didn't want to deal with Kendall and he ignored the blond's calls and knocking. Finally, the brunet was growing agitated and he quickly stood up to open the door. Kendall stared back at him with a small smile, and Logan just glared.

"What do you want?" Logan snapped.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Kendall replied.

"I'm fine!"

"Whoa calm down! I'm just trying to be nice."

"Nice? How is laughing at me being nice?"

"I swear I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the situation. It was pretty funny," Kendall said, a smile forming on his face when the scene played in his head.

Logan didn't find the blond amusing and he rolled his eyes. "You're such an asshole. Now leave me alone."

"Hey, I'm just making sure you're okay."

"I said I'm fine!"

Kendall's brow arched. " I don't think so."

"Why would you care?" Logan questioned. The blond didn't know how to respond and remained silent. Logan just shook his head and pushed past Kendall.

"Logan, come on. I was just trying to help."

"Well don't! Don't talk to me again."

Kendall was alone in the bathroom now and he let out a loud sigh. His intentions were good, and he didn't understand why Logan couldn't see that. Sure he let a few giggles escape earlier, but they weren't for Logan. He just found the situation funny. He thought a few laughs was innocent, but obviously they weren't. Maybe he was better off steering clear of Logan. The two didn't get along anyway.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

His shift had finally come to an end and Logan was looking forward to going home. He felt even worse and the thought of going to bed sounded good to him. He quickly clocked out in the back and made his way toward the exit. Logan felt eyes on him and he turned to see familiar green ones staring in his direction. As soon as their eyes met, Kendall turned away and headed toward one of the theater rooms. Logan watched until the blond was out of sight, then he left the building and climbed into his car, thankful to be away from that horrible place.

His car pulled into the parking space in front of the apartment building and he shut the ignition off. Logan was suddenly feeling guilty for how he acted toward Kendall. The blond was only trying to help, and yet all Logan did was push him away. Maybe Kendall wasn't such a jerk after all, but that wasn't going to change Logan's mind about hanging around him.

The smell of fish filled Logan's nostrils the minute he entered the apartment, and he could feel his stomach turning. Camille was in the kitchen, humming along to herself as she prepared dinner. The brunette girl turned around when she heard the door shut and she sent her brother a smile, only for hers to falter when she noticed the expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She was always concerned with her brother, but the past few days she found herself even more worried. Logan just wasn't himself and that bothered her.

"I got sick again and puked on one of my supervisors. Ugh I feel so stupid!" Logan cried, and he plopped down on the couch.

"Accident's happen. I'm sure he's over it."

"I doubt it. Today was just hell and Kendall doesn't know how to leave me alone."

"What do you mean?" Camille sat down beside her brother.

"He is always staring at me and today he asked if I was okay. Who does that!"

"Uh someone who cares. Maybe he has a crush on you."

"I don't think so. He's such a dick and I can't stand him!"

Camille eyed her brother and she couldn't help the small smile that formed over her lips. She knew her brother was lying. It was obvious that there was something going on between Kendall and him, but she knew how stubborn Logan was and he would deny his feelings. He always did this, but Camille knew him well enough.

"I hate it when you look at me like that," Logan said with crossed arms.

"You like him don't you?" Camille asked, the grin still plastered on her face.

Logan was getting bored of their current conversation and he stood up to retreat to his bedroom. At least he knew he was safe in there. Camille didn't even bother to stop him, she just continued to tease him until she heard his bedroom door close. The brunette girl shook her head and went back to cooking. She knew he would come around.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to work on other projects and I just didn't make this one very long. I hope you guys like it! Also to the guest who keeps posting reviews about your opinion or whatever, I don't care what you think! You are being a bully because you don't even have the balls to log in and let everyone know who you are. You're using the guest option as a way to bully so I would appreciate it if you would stop. You think my story is boring and you think I am writing the same stuff, then why are you reading it? Oh I know why! Because you're a bully! Winterchild11 isn't bullying anyone by the way. all she said was if you don't like the story then leave. No one is forcing you to read anything. The only reason I'm not deleting your reviews is so that everyone else can see them and hopefully report you too. I did send an email and I know how to take screenshots too by the way. Sorry to my REAL readers if you read that. I love you guys!**

Kendall walked into work, already knowing how his day was going to go. He hated having to clean up the messes that ever patron left after every movie. The blond could barely keep his own surroundings clean, but now he had to do it for the theater. But sometimes work wasn't all that bad. He made a few friends and seeing them regularly helped him get through the day. Someone else made his day a little more interesting, but Kendall never really exchanged words with that person. Until recently.

Logan ignored him when Kendall walked through the lobby that morning, and the blond didn't understand why. He knew he could come off a little strong, but he was actually a really cool guy. At least that's what he was told.

The two never had the best relationship, but Kendall thought they could work on it. The night they shared was great and a part of Kendall wanted to do it again, but those were just his hormones talking. The two were better off friends or nothing at all.

The day was going agonizingly slow and Kendall didn't understand why it was moving at such a slow pace. It seemed like all he had been doing was running around cleaning up the messes left by moviegoers. Kendall hummed quietly to himself as he swept the popcorn up from the lobby floor, and he stopped when he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and was greeted by Dak.

"What's up?" Kendall asked.

"Some kid puked in theater nine. Can you clean it?" Dak asked.

"Seriously! I'm cleaning up something already!"

"Please? I can't handle vomit, dude."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Fine! You owe me."

Dak nodded and handed Kendall the mop and bucket, then he left the lobby. Kendall let out a sigh and made his way to theater seven. He grumbled and quietly cursed to himself as he mopped the floor. He didn't get paid enough to do this.

Finally the floor was spotless and the blond made his way to the supply closet to put everything away. He made his way through the lobby and he spotted the familiar brunet serving theater guests their snacks and drinks. Logan still didn't look too good and Kendall found himself strolling over to him to find out how he was doing.

"What do you want?" Logan asked when the blond approached the counter.

"I'm thirsty. Can I have soda please?"

Logan rolled his eyes and reached for a large plastic cup. He filled it with the blond's desired drink and shoved it in his hands. "There. Happy?"

Kendall's brows furrowed into a frown. "Not really. Look, Logie-"

"Don't call me that," Logan said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay! Never mind." Kendall took a sip of his soda and walked away. He didn't understand why Logan was being so awful toward him. The blond figured it was best to just leave Logan alone.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

The apartment was a mess when Kendall came home that evening, but it wasn't much of a surprise to the blond. It wasn't like he was a tidy person and his roommate wasn't the clean type either. Normally the mess could be ignored, but this night was different. Kendall's day had been pretty crappy and just seeing the mess his roommate had made during the day was starting to irritate him. Kendall muttered angrily to himself as he went into the kitchen to find something to eat. The sound of gun shots and explosions filled his ears and the blond couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Hey, man," Dustin said from his spot on the couch, not once looking away from the video game that he was currently playing. "How was work?"

"Fine." Came Kendall's reply. The blond was tired and slightly grumpy.

Dustin didn't say anything and continued to play his game. Kendall gave up on looking for something to eat and plopped down on the couch beside his friend. The blond quickly recognized the game as the same one Dustin had been playing for weeks and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Dude, can we watch TV or something?" Kendall asked.

"Later. I'm almost done with this level," Dustin replied. His fingers moved quickly over the controller and he cursed to himself when his character was attacked by a zombie.

Kendall rolled his eyes again and stood up from the couch. "Then I'm going to bed. Night."

"Wait! Give me a minute!"

Kendall didn't have a minute and he reached for the remote and shut the TV off.

"Hey! I was almost done!" Dustin cried.

"I get you like that game or whatever, but this place is a disaster!"

"So? You don't clean it."

"Neither do you!" Kendall exclaimed. He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. I just had a lousy day."

Dustin nodded and set the video game controller down on the coffee table. "Do you want to talk about it? I know it's kinda girly but I'm all ears."

"Talking is not kinda girly." Kendall sat back down on the couch and let out another sigh. "There's just this-"

"Hold on!" Dustin jumped up and ran to the fridge, throwing open the door and grabbing two beers then running back to the couch. "You're gonna need this."

"Thanks." Kendall opened the can and took a drink, enjoying the taste it left in his mouth. He could already feel himself relaxing.

"So what happened?"

"There's this guy at work and he's just an asshole toward me. We hung out once and it was great, but now he ignores me. I don't understand what's going on."

"Hmm." Dustin scratched his chin in thought. "Maybe he is going through some shit and just wants to be left alone. Do I know this guy?"

Kendall shook his head and took another drink of his beer. "Forget it, man. Maybe you're right. I will just give him some space."

"There ya go! Now let's see how good you are at killing zombies."

A controller was tossed in Kendall's direction and the blond shook his head before picking it up and starting the game.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I know there isn't much about the characters yet, but I promise that is coming up. Also I guess I forgot to mention that in this story men can get pregnant just like women. And to the guest reviewer, this is the last message for you. I hear you opinion and it's not that I'm not agreeing with you or anything, but when you call a story lame or boring then it turns into a bullying thing. That's why I keep deleting you reviews okay? I don't want any drama because honestly I'm tired of it. I will just ignore you if you continue to review things that aren't nice. Yes saying my story is boring is your opinion but it's a mean one and I don't have to listen to that. Fanfiction says to accept criticism, but there's a big difference between that and bullying someone. Anyway, no more drama please!  
**

Logan let out a groan as he stumbled out of the bathroom and he slowly made his way to the couch. As soon as he was able to lie down he felt a little better, but still not a hundred percent. He thought for sure that whatever bug he had picked up would have gone away by now, but it seemed that he was getting worse more than he was getting better. The vomiting and nausea was still lingering and now he was feeling more symptoms. He could handle the nausea, but the fatigue was killing him. All he seemed to do nowadays was rest.

Camille exited the kitchen with a plate of crackers and a glass of Ginger Ale. She didn't understand how her brother had gotten so sick and she was starting to feel really worried. This wasn't a normal stomach bug and she wanted answers.

She set the plate and glass down, then she sat beside her brother. "You need to eat something."

Logan shook his head and let out another groan, causing the brunette girl to roll her eyes. She hated how stubborn he could be sometimes. Camille grabbed a few crackers from off the plate and tried handing them to Logan, who again refused.

"Logan, you need to eat something! I promise this well help."

"I'm not hungry. I just want to sleep."

Camille rolled her eyes and tossed the crackers back onto the plate, then she stood up from the couch and went to grab her purse. Logan opened his eyes to see his sister waiting by the door and he cocked his head in confusion.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I've had enough of this and I'm taking you to see a doctor. Get dressed so we can go," Camille replied.

"But I-"

Camille glared at him. "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Now let's go!"

Logan let out a huff and crossed his arms over his chest as they drove farther and farther away from the apartment. The brunet didn't want to see a doctor, all he wanted to do was stay in bed and rest until he felt better. He already knew that the doctor was going to diagnose him with the stomach flu. This trip was a waste of time.

"Camille, this is dumb. I'm fine," Logan said.

"You are not fine! You've been sick for weeks and you're not getting better! I care about you okay?" Camille said.

"I get that, but I can take care of myself. I promise this isn't anything serious. I'm just not getting better because I'm stressed from work and-"

"Oh so because you read a few medical books every now and then that makes you a doctor? I don't think so. Just shut up and let me take you in."

"Or else what?"

"I'll tell mom."

Logan rolled his eyes. Camille had been using that threat on him since they were younger, but he wasn't afraid of it anymore. Sure his mother could be scary when she had to be, but most of the time she wouldn't do anything and let them resolve the issue.

"You know that gets old, right? We're adults now and mom doesn't care what we do," Logan said.

"Ugh! Just please! I'm really worried about you and you're acting childish!" Camille cried.

"Okay, Okay. But trust me this is a waste. It's just a stupid stomach bug."

"I hope so, but they normally don't last this long. It's almost like you're..." Camille trailed off and her eyes widened.

"What? What's wrong?" Logan questioned. He didn't like the look his sister was wearing.

"When did you sleep with Kendall?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer!"

"Uh I don't...a few weeks ago or something like that. Why?"

"You did use protection, didn't you?" Camille asked. She gripped the steering wheel tightly as she waited for her brother to answer. She was praying for a good one.

Logan was silent for a minute. He didn't understand what was going and he was starting to get a little freaked out. Why was he being interrogated all of sudden?

"No." His answer was barely audible, but Camille's ears still heard it. Her heart was beating quickly and she felt herself squeezing the steering wheel even tighter.

It was too quiet and Logan was starting to feel uncomfortable. He knew he had to say something, but he didn't know what to say. Camille quickly pulled the car into the left lane and waited as patiently as she could for the light to give her the green arrow. Logan was really confused now. The Urgent Care was not in this direction.

"Camille, what's going on?" He finally asked, but his sister didn't answer. The light turned green and she pressed on the gas and turned left. She pulled into the parking lot of a convenient store and she shut the ignition off.

"Come on." Was all she said and she got out of the car and made her way into the store. Logan quickly unbuckled himself and ran after his sister.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" He hissed.

"I think I know what's wrong with you," Camille said and she picked up a little shopping basket.

"What?"

"I think you're pregnant."

Logan's mouth fell open and Camille walked away, disappearing down one of the aisles. Logan pulled himself together and ran after her, stopping when he found her looking at pregnancy tests. She picked one up and examined it, then she tossed it into the basket.

"Camille, what are you doing!" Logan exclaimed and he tried to remove the item from the basket, only for his sister to move away from him.

"I just want to see. It all makes sense now! You have all the symptoms!" Camille said.

"That doesn't mean anything! I told you it's just a bug!"

"I beg to differ. Now are you going to buy this or not?"

Logan shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "No."

Camille just rolled her eyes and picked up another box. "Then I will."

"Come on this is ridiculous! I swear I'm fine."

"You either take this test or I will tell mom what's going on and she can drag you to see a doctor," Camille said with a smirk.

"That doesn't work because mom's not here so ha!"

"I think she will fly over when she hears that you're having a baby."

Logan was turning red with anger and sometimes he hated having a sibling. She always knew how to manipulate him and he hated it. The brunet let out a defeated sigh and grabbed the box from her hand, earning a victorious smile from his sister. Logan grumbled to himself the whole time they waited in line at the checkout and every now and then he would shoot his sister a dirty look, but Camille wasn't paying attention. She had her nose in a celebrity magazine and Logan snatched it out of her hand when he was next to pay.

Logan tried not to make eye contact with the cashier as they rung up the item, and he prayed he could just get out and hide. The cashier was a young blonde girl and she smiled at the two of them, which only made Logan even more uncomfortable.

"Are you hoping for it to say yes?" the cashier asked.

"What?" Camille asked, and her eyes widened. "No! He's my brother!"

"Oh I mean if that's your lifestyle-"

"No!" The siblings said simultaneously.

The cashier quickly looked away and Logan handed her the money. He grabbed the plastic bag and ignored the cashier when she wished him a good day. He jumped into the car and waited for Camille to get in and drive away.

"That was so embarrassing!" Logan cried and he threw the bag on the floor.

Camille shrugged and she started the car. "I guess it was, but it was also pretty funny! The look on your face was just -"

"Just shut up and take us home! This is your fault."

"You'll thank me for this."

Logan didn't think so and he scoffed. It seemed like the drive back home was taking longer than usual and it made the brunet nervous. His eyes kept glancing at the little bag beside his feet and he was praying that the test wouldn't be positive. He may not have been as careful as he should have been, but what were the odds that he would land up pregnant? A little voice kept telling him that he was an idiot for not being more careful, but Logan tried to ignore it. There was just no way.

Camille pulled into a parking space and shut the car off. She glanced at her brother, who was staring out the window obviously in lost in thought. She knew that he was probably scared out of his mind, but she would be there for him no matter what.

Logan was tired of sitting in the car and he unbuckled his seat belt quickly and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Camille noticed the bag still on the floor and she picked it up before following her brother inside.

Logan started to head for his bedroom, only to be stopped when he heard Camille say, "You forgot this."

His eyes landed on the bag and he let out a sigh. The last thing he wanted to do was take the test, but if he didn't then he knew that he would never get an answer. He took the bag from Camille's hand and he went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him for some privacy. He placed the bag on the sink and he took the box out, examining it for a minute before ripping it open and taking out the little stick.

"This is stupid," Logan said to himself. All he had to do was take it and be done with it, but a part of him was afraid to. What if it came back positive? Then what?

Logan placed the test back on the sink when he was finished and he waited patiently for the results. The box said three minutes, but he didn't want to wait that long. He tried to control himself from looking at it, but his curiosity got the better of him and he glanced at the test, his heart sinking at the results.

Camille sat quietly on the couch, waiting for Logan to emerge from the bathroom. She was starting to get a little fidgety and she was hoping that he would come out and tell her the results. The door opened and she leaped up from the couch.

"What does it say?" she asked.

Logan let out a sigh before answering. "You were right."

Camille smiled at the news, but it quickly faltered when she noticed the expression on Logan's face. He looked both scared and worried. She knew this wasn't going to be easy for him, but she wasn't going to leave his side.

 **A/N: Now Kendall gets to find out! YAY! I bet you all are wondering when James and Carlos are going to enter the picture. I promise it will be real soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HI! Here is the next chapter! Warning! Both Kendall and Logan are stupid in this chapter. But I hope you guys like it anyway.  
**

Logan sat quietly on the couch, his eyes glued to the test stick sitting on the table. He hadn't moved from his spot in a while and it was starting to worry Camille. She tried comforting him in any way that she could, but nothing seemed to get him out of his funk. She didn't know what he was thinking or how he was feeling, and it wasn't like she could relate. She had never been in a situation like this before.

Camille sat down beside her brother and she wrapped an arm around him and that's when Logan finally moved. He accepted her embrace and he let his head rest on her shoulder. He could feel fresh tears rolling down his face, but not once did he bother to wipe them away. He was scared of what was happening to him and he didn't know what he was going to do.

"I'm scared." It was barely audible, but Camille still heard it and she hugged her brother tighter.

"Don't worry okay? I promise everything will be fine."

Logan was finding it hard to believe that. How could everything be fine? He was having a baby with someone he couldn't even tolerate. Kendall wasn't the person he wanted to start a family with. Logan wanted to find someone who he was compatible with and he definitely wanted to wait until he was secure in his life. How could he possibly have a baby with the job he has now?

"You have to tell him."

Logan pulled away from his sister and he wiped his tears away. "That's the dumbest thing you have ever said."

"Logan, I'm serious! You have to let Kendall know and maybe he will step up and help out," Camille said.

"You don't know him. He's immature and a huge asshole! He won't help me with this kid!"

"But it's his baby too and he deserves to know. Please just tell him."

Logan stood up from the couch. "I'll think about it."

Camille frowned as her brother walked away. She hated how stubborn he could be, but she knew that he would do the right thing. He always did.

BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR****

Logan walked into work the following day and he could feel his stomach doing flips. He couldn't stop thinking about what Camille said, and once again she was right. He had to tell Kendall about the baby. It wasn't something that he could hide from him. He deserved to know.

But Logan didn't know how he was going to tell the blond. He knew how Kendall was and honestly he wasn't fit to be a father. But who was Logan kidding? He wasn't fit either. He still hadn't decided if he even wanted to keep the baby, but of course Kendall had a say in that too. Logan just hoped that Kendall wouldn't want the baby. That would just make things easier.

He found Kendall up front joking around with Dak and Logan tried to sneak by, but that didn't work out to well. Dak called him over and Logan let out a sigh before walking toward his manager.

"Hey, Logan. Today you'll be helping Kendall clean up some of the theaters. They're getting pretty bad," Dak said and Logan nodded his head. "Great! Thanks, guys!"

"I guess it's just you and me," Kendall said when Dak walked away.

"Super." Logan wasn't thrilled by any means, but at least he was alone with the blond. It was a good and bad thing.

The two entered one of the rooms that had just finished a showing and Logan's face fell at the mess that was left behind. He had never really worked back here and he just knew that this was going to be a pain to do. Kendall didn't look bothered by it at all and he set Logan a smile before handing him a broom.

It was silent between the two for a while and Logan was trying to figure out how he was going to tell Kendall. The more he thought about how he was going to do it the more he didn't want to. But of course he knew Camille would yell at him if he didn't say anything, and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Kendall?" he said softly and the blond looked up from where he was sweeping. Logan could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead and he knew he had to say something fast. "I'm pregnant!"

Kendall was taken aback by Logan's words and he didn't know how to respond. That wasn't something someone normally told him. Logan, on the other hand, felt completely stupid for blurting it out. That was not at all how he wanted things to go.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to just blurt it but it came out and I didn't know how to tell you and now I'm rambling and-"

"Logan, calm down! Start all over but slower please."

"Can we just talk somewhere private?"

"This is as private as it's going to get. No one is here but us," Kendall said.

The blond had a point and Logan nodded his head. "Remember that night when we were drunk?"

"Yeah! It was great and-wait you don't like to talk about it."

"Well we need to talk about it now. I'm pregnant and it's yours."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it?" Logan was suddenly very confused. He wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah that's it. What do you want me to say? The baby's not mine? I honestly don't know what to say," Kendall said.

"Anything is better than okay! I'm having your baby and all you can say is 'okay'! What kind of answer is that!"

Kendall let out a sigh. "There you go yelling at me again. This is why that night should never be brought up."

"I can't believe you right now! This was a mistake. How about I make all the decisions since you don't care!" Logan tossed the broom he was using on the floor and he stormed out of the room.

Kendall stood frozen in shock. He was trying to understand everything that was said to him, but he was having the hardest time. He was terrified about having a baby now and he didn't know how to raise one, but he wasn't going to let Logan do it on his own. Even if Logan was being a jerk to him.

He ran after the brunet and found him fuming in the lobby. Kendall knew there was more yelling to come, but he had to tell Logan what he was thinking. They had to be a team for this to work.

"Hey, can we talk please?"

"We're done talking. I have work to do."

"Yeah with me. Logie, just hear me out. I'm terrified! But I don't want you to make all the decisions without me. I can help," Kendall said.

"How! We both work at this place and I don't know about you but I'm not ready for this," Logan said.

"I know, but let's just talk this out. Come by my place later okay?"

Logan nodded his head. "Okay."

"Now let's clean up before Dak gets on our ass about it."

BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR****

Logan was nervous when he approached the apartment complex that Kendall lived at. He had a feeling this was all a big mistake, but talking things out was the best thing right now. Sure Kendall wasn't his favorite person in the world, but the two were having a baby together and Logan just knew that the blond was going to be in his life for a very long time.

Kendall's car pulled up beside Logan's and the brunet took a deep breath before shutting his ignition off and getting out of the car. Kendall walked over to him and gave him a smile, but Logan couldn't return the gesture. He wasn't in the smiling mood.

"Just follow me," Kendall said and he led Logan to his home.

The door was locked when the reached it and Kendall was praying that Dustin had picked up. Green eyes widened when Kendall realized that he didn't even tell his roommate about the situation. He had meant to call him at work, but it slipped his mind.

"Uh can you give me a minute? I need to make sure things are tidy."

"Sure I guess."

Kendall quickly unlocked the door and slammed it shut as soon as he was inside. To his surprise Dustin was in the kitchen tidying up and Kendall felt some relief wash over him.

"Hey man! Look! I'm cleaning!"

"That's great, but I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Dustin asked as he continued to wash some dishes.

"Remember that guy I told you about?"

"Yeah the asshole! What did he do this time?"

"Well I may have knocked him up and now he's here!" Kendall cried.

The dishes that Dustin was was washing slipped from his hands and landed with a crash. Kendall knew his friend was in shock, but now was not the time.

"Dude, help me out here!"

"Okay! Just tell him to go away!"

"I can't do that! I invited him over!" Kendall exclaimed.

"That was dumb! Then you're on your own, man," Dustin said.

Kendall rolled his eyes and walked to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. Logan stared back at him with a confused look and the blond shot him a quick smile. "Sorry about that. Uh come in and stuff."

Logan stepped into the familiar apartment and he let his eyes wander around. They landed on Dustin and he gave a small wave. He didn't remember Kendall having anyone around last time.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Logan asked.

"No! Oh God no!" Kendall said.

Dustin scoffed. "You wish I was yours."

Kendall shot him a look before turning back to Logan. "He's my roommate. A lousy one I might add."

"Ouch! Well then you can wash your own dishes," Dustin said and he left the kitchen to join them in the living room. "I'm gonna play some games."

"I kinda need to talk to Logan here."

"Your bedroom is down the hall."

Logan was starting to feel awkward and he tried to stare at anything than the fighting roommates. It seemed like things were getting weirder by the minute. He wanted to take this is a sign to just go home and forget he ever told Kendall anything, but the blond was suddenly staring at him and he snapped out of it.

"Huh? What?" Logan asked.

"Is my room okay? I know it's a little messy," Kendall replied.

"Oh yeah that's fine."

Kendall grabbed Logan by the hand and both froze at the sudden spark that flowed through them. Logan pulled his hand away quickly, hoping to never have to experience that again. Kendall's feelings were hurt, but he let it go and led Logan to his bedroom. The room was messy like the blond had said, but it was no surprise to Logan. It had looked this way when he was in it a few weeks ago.

"You can have a seat," Kendall said and he quickly pushed a pile of clothes off his bed to make room. Logan sat down and nervously played with his fingers. He just knew this was going to be awkward.

"What should we do about the baby?" Logan asked.

"Whoa hold on a sec! We're going straight to that?" Kendall said.

"Well yeah? Isn't that why I'm here?"

Kendall shrugged and sat down beside the brunet. " I just thought we could talk about something else."

"No, I want to talk about the baby."

"Are you always this way?"

"Just cut the shit. You don't like me and I don't like you. Now what are we going to do about this problem?" Logan asked again.

"Problem? The baby isn't a problem. It's your fault you came home with me," Kendall said. It was a stupid thing to say and Kendall quickly regretted it when he saw how angry Logan was becoming. "I mean-"

"Fuck you! I'm out of here." Logan stood up and made his way to the door, only for Kendall to jump up and follow him.

"Logie, wait"

"Don't call me that!" Logan was seething with anger at this point and all he wanted to do was get the hell out of there.

"Wait I'm sorry!"

Logan ignored the blond and he left the bedroom. Kendall ran after him, but again he was disregarded. The front door was slammed hard when Logan left and the blond let out a sigh. Dustin had said nothing the whole time and he finally piped up.

"So how did it go?"

Kendall gave his roommate a dirty look before sitting down beside him on the couch. "Awful! I don't understand why he has to be that way! I didn't do anything!"

Dustin shrugged. "Just blow him off."

"I can't do that. He's carrying my kid."

"Do you even like kids?"

"Yes, but I'm not ready for one. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Easy. Tell him that you don't want it and let him deal with it," Dustin said.

Kendall nodded, but he didn't agree at all with what his friend said. It wasn't Logan's fault that this happened. It was both of theirs and it was time that they grew up and handled it together.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but I got busy and blah blah blah. Anyway, this chapter is pretty short, but it's late and I wanted to get some sleep. But not without a quick update. The next chapter will be longer.  
**

Logan was glad to be out of that apartment and away from Kendall. He should have known not to say anything to the dumb blond, but instead he listened to his sister. That was a big mistake. Logan knew that Kendall wasn't going to take the news well. How could he? He didn't care about anyone but himself. But now Logan was starting to feel stupid for storming out, and he just knew that Kendall was going to pester him until the two talked things out. This was both of their baby and Kendall had a say in things too.

Logan cursed to himself and turned the car around.

Kendall wasn't expecting to see Logan, but that didn't mean that he wasn't happy about it. A part of him was hoping that the brunet would return. There was a lot going on between them and Kendall wanted them to resolve their issues.

The two sat quietly on Kendall's bed, not knowing what to say to each other. The sound of Dustin's video game in the other room was the only thing that could be heard.

"So uh...what's the plan?" Kendall finally spoke.

Logan just shrugged his shoulders. He honestly didn't know how to respond. He hadn't really put much thought into what he was going to do. It was something that he tried to put off, but he knew that he had to come up with a plan.

His eyes scanned around the room and they landed on a guitar sitting against the wall. He was curious and felt like asking about it, but he knew that was just his way of trying to change the subject. But he found himself bringing it up anyway.

"I didn't know you play."

Kendall glanced at the guitar, then back to Logan. "Yeah. I taught myself how to play. Dustin and I want to start a band."

Logan snickered. "Okay."

"Well what's your plan for life? I'm sure it's not working at the theater forever."

"I want to go to med-school and become a doctor."

It was Kendall's turn to laugh, causing the brunet to glare in his direction. "It's better than being in a band. At least I will be secure," Logan said.

"And how do you plan on doing all that with a kid?" Kendall asked.

Logan instantly became quiet. Kendall was right, how could he go to school and become a doctor with a baby? It would be extremely difficult and Logan knew that it just wasn't something he was capable of doing. He knew he had to make a decision.

"Then what do we do?" he asked.

"I don't know! You're acting like I'm supposed to know everything!" Kendall cried.

"Well I don't have the answers! We're obviously not ready so I'll just abort it! There, happy!"

"Abort it! No that's not right."

"Then what? You're not helping," Logan said.

Kendall didn't know what to say, and he let out a sad sigh instead. He wasn't sure what to do and the choice Logan was making didn't sit well with him. Getting rid of the baby like it meant nothing made him feel sick. It wasn't the baby's fault that this happened.

"We can't abort it," he said quietly.

"Well I don't know what else to do. I can't keep it and if I did, I know you wouldn't stick around," Logan said.

"What the hell is your problem? You don't even know me."

"I know that we shouldn't be together."

"Good. Who said I wanted to be with you anyway?"

Logan felt like storming out again, but what good would that do? They needed to resolve their current issue.

"Let's just figure this out so I can go," Logan said.

"Okay. What if we give it up? That's not so bad, right?" Kendall questioned.

"I guess not. We can give it to someone who can handle this."

"Exactly!"

Logan let out a small groan. "I'm just not looking forward to carrying the baby. It's going to be hard and people at work are going to make things difficult."

"Just ignore them. If you need someone to put them in their place then I will do it," Kendall said.

"I guess so. I'm glad we agreed on something."

"Yeah, me too."

Logan stood up from the bed. "I'm gonna head home."

"Are you sure? Dustin and I were going to order a pizza," Kendall said, and he stood up to join the brunet.

"No I'm okay. I can't keep it down anyway."

Kendall nodded his head and he led Logan out into the living room. Dustin glanced quickly in their direction before turning back to his game, causing his roommate to roll his eyes.

"You don't need to walk me out," Logan said when he reached the front door.

"I don't mind," Kendall said.

"No really. Just don't say anything to anyone at work okay?"

Kendall snorted. "Uh I'm sure they will figure it out when you start to blow up."

Logan glared at the blond. He wanted to punch Kendall hard in the face, but he gained control of himself. Instead he just rolled his eyes and walked out, thankful to finally be away from the blond that got on his nerves.

Kendall closed the door as soon as Logan was gone and he joined Dustin on the couch. He watched his friend battle zombies and he waited patiently for the level to end. Dustin cheered when he beat the level and he paused the game to give his friend his attention.

"So what happened? You two make up?" he asked.

"Something like that. We're going to give the baby up," Kendall replied.

"Sounds good."

Kendall just shrugged his shoulders. He was just happy some of the issues were getting fixed. If only he could get Logan to like him, but that was for another day.


	8. Chapter 8

Camille sat anxiously on the couch, waiting for the front door to open and Logan to walk through it, but so far it remained shut. Her brother had gotten off of work a little while ago, and the brunette girl was getting worried. She always made sure to keep an eye on him, and now that he was having a baby, she felt even more protective of him.

Finally, she heard the lock click and she jumped up from her spot on her couch. Logan didn't say a word to her when he entered the apartment, and he headed straight to his room. Camille wasn't having any of it; she was not going to be ignored. She went down the hall and pounded on the bedroom door. Logan was irritated when he answered the door, but Camille didn't care. She wanted answers.

"Where have you been!" She exclaimed.

"Uh doing what you told me to do," Logan replied.

"You could have at least called! I was worried about you and the baby."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. I was with Kendall."

Camille's expression softened. "Oh. How did that go?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders, turned away from his sister and plopped down on his bed. "We talked about things," He said.

"What about the baby?"

"He's not ready to be a father."

"That's okay! I can help you! You don't need him to take care of this baby. I'm sure mom and dad will want to help and- "

"Camille, no. I don't want the baby either. I'm not ready for this kind of responsibility. I want to get my life in order," Logan said.

"You're not thinking of an abortion are you?" Camille questioned.

"I was, but now Kendall and I like the idea of adoption. We're not ready for this kind of thing and the baby deserves to be with someone who is going to love them."

"You don't love the baby?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Camille, you're missing my point!"

"Sorry." Camille sat down beside her brother. "I guess I was just looking forward to being an auntie. I was going to spoil that baby rotten."

"I know, but I can't do this right now. Don't be upset okay?"

"I'll be fine. At least I can still buy him or her some stuff, right?"

"I guess so, but don't go overboard," Logan said.

Camille smiled and wrapped her arms around her brother. "I won't!"

Logan didn't believe a word she said, but he let it go. If it made her happy to buy things for the baby, then so be it. It was the least he could do.

"Well I'm hungry," Camille said and she stood up from the bed. "Do you want anything?"

Logan shook his head. "I'm still a little queasy. I might just turn in for the night."

"Okay. By the way, you need to tell mom and dad."

"I will."

"I mean soon. If you don't tell them right away it's going to be ugly."

"I know. I'll call mom tomorrow."

"Okay. Night, bro!"

Logan let out a groan as soon as he was alone and he threw himself back on the bed. He knew his parent's weren't going to be thrilled to hear the news, but he was hoping that they wouldn't give him a hard time once they heard his plan. He wasn't worried so much about his mother; it took a lot to make her upset. Logan was just worried about his stepdad.

"I'll call them tomorrow," Logan said to himself, then he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan didn't see Kendall when he showed up to work the following day, and he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. It was nice not to be constantly bugged while he tried to get projects done, but at the same time he was worried that Kendall was avoiding him. They seemed fine when they talked, but maybe something changed in Kendall.

It was pretty busy at the theater; a new movie was currently showing and a lot of people showed up to see it. It was some kind of horror flick, but Logan didn't care. He was just trying to get through the day.

"Enjoy the show," Logan said as he took the theater guests tickets.

He didn't mind the position that he had to work today, it was a lot better than cleaning up the bathrooms or handling food. Logan's morning sickness was still lingering and he was thankful that he was away from the smelly theater food.

Logan shifted his weight to right leg, but that still didn't relieve him of the aches in his feet. There were just a few more hours left of his shift and Logan couldn't wait to go home. All he could think about was sleep.

"Hey."

Logan snapped himself out of it when he heard a familiar voice and he realized Kendall was standing in front of him. A part of Logan was annoyed with the blond for ignoring him all day, but the other part of him was glad to see him. Logan wasn't so happy with that part.

"So now you want to talk?" There was irritation in Logan's tone and Kendall quickly noticed.

"Okay what did I do now?" Kendall asked.

"I guess you would have said something to me today. Or did you forget that I'm having your baby?"

"Wait, you're having my baby?" Kendall questioned and Logan stared at him disbelief. "I know you're having my baby! Geez! How can I forget when all you do is remind me?"

"Well, I don't want you to forget. Honestly, that would be okay with me."

"Can you stop being a dick for one second?" Kendall asked.

"After you," Logan said.

Kendall clenched his fists in anger, but once he took a deep breath, he was able to calm himself down. "I'm sorry for not talking to you earlier. I swear I wasn't trying to ignore you. I'm just scared about this whole thing," He said.

"And I'm not? This isn't just about you," Logan said.

"I'm not making this about me. I'm just worried about what my mother is going to say."

"You don't have to tell her."

"Why not? She deserves to know."

"But we want to give the baby up and once we do it, then it will be like nothing ever happened," Logan said.

"Wow, that is the worst thing I have ever heard," Kendall stated.

Logan frowned. "Oh come on! It's perfect. My parents and yours will never know. We can forget about all of this."

"You really don't want this baby, do you?"

"Look, I can't have a kid now. I have to think about my future."

"So do I, but I also want to take responsibility for my actions."

"I am!" Logan exclaimed. "I am going to give the baby up. I know what I'm doing."

"If you say so. I have to get back to work. Come over later," Kendall said.

"No thanks. Your roommate is a douche."

"Okay. If it helps he thinks the same about you. Then I will come by your place."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Fine. I will text you later."

"Great! Bye, Logie!" Kendall gave a little wave, then he walked away.

"Don't call me that!"

Logan spun on his heel and made his way to the concession stand. Lucy was working back there with Peggy, but she stopped what she was doing when she spotted Logan coming over. She could tell something was going on with him, and she was curious on what it was.

"You seem pissed," she said to him when he approached her.

"I'm just dealing with a lot," Logan said.

"Do you want a soda or something?"

Logan shook his head. "I can't. I should probably cut those out now."

Lucy eyed him suspiciously. Something was definitely going on and she wanted to know what was happening with her friend.

"Okay, what the hell is going on with you?" Lucy asked.

Logan knew there was no point in lying about it anymore. He told Kendall not to tell anyone, and he knew he should do the same, but Lucy was his friend and she deserved to know. He could trust her.

"Can I talk to you in private?" he asked.

"Hold on," Lucy said and she turned her attention to Peggy. "I'll be right back!"

"But we're getting busy!" Peggy cried.

"You got this!" Lucy told her, then she left the stand and followed Logan to a more secluded place.

"I have to make this quick. Remember how I told you about Kendall?" Logan said and Lucy nodded. "Well it gets worse."

"How does it get worse?" Lucy asked, then she gasped. "Did he give you something! Logan, I thought you were smart enough to be careful. I guess I was wrong."

"Lucy, just shut up! I'm pregnant. There happy?"

Lucy was taken aback, but she felt better that it was something like that then what she originally thought. "I guess that's not so bad."

"It's awful!" Logan cried.

"It's not the end of the world, Logan."

"You're kidding, right? I have no idea what to do and Kendall isn't helping!"

"Then I will kick his ass! That's bullshit that he won't help you. Where is he? I'll take care of him."

"Lucy, don't do anything stupid. I can handle this. I just wanted you to know. You're my best friend," Logan said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to kick his ass?" Lucy asked and Logan let out a chuckle.

"No. I mean it would be nice, but no I can take care of this. Thanks anyway."

"Well I'm still here for you and don't worry okay? Stressing out is just going to make things worse."

Logan nodded his head and Lucy wrapped her arms around him. Logan accepted the warm embrace; it brought him comfort and for a few minutes he felt better and calmer. He wished that the hug would have lasted longer, but he knew that they had to return to work before they got into trouble.

"I guess I better get back to work. I'm sure customers are wondering why there isn't anyone taking their tickets," Logan said.

"Yeah, me too. I bet Peggy is pissed with me. I will talk to you later okay?" Lucy said and Logan nodded his head.

Lucy gave him a smile before she headed back to her work station. Logan knew he had to do the same, and he forced himself to walk back to his. He didn't pay much attention to anyone for the rest of the day, his mind was occupied with other things. He still had to inform his parents about the situation, but he didn't know how he was going to do that yet.

" _I'll do it tomorrow"_ he said to himself. But he knew it was a lie.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for not posting anything! I've been so tired and it took me forever to finish this chapter. Anyway, I will be introducing more people and of course the adoptive parents. I will update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Logan collapsed on the couch with a heavy sigh, thankful to be out of work and able to rest. The brunet was constantly tired and it felt like the fatigue was never going to end. It didn't help that he was working long shifts. Logan found himself just wanting to stay in bed all day until he felt like himself again, but deep down he knew that he wasn't going to get his normal life back. Things were changing drastically for him.

His eyes were just starting to shut, when suddenly a knock on the door caused them to shoot open. He knew it wasn't Camille; his sister was in her room doing her own thing. Then Logan realized who was at the door and he started to panic.

He didn't think that Kendall would actually come over. Logan was sure that the blond would have forgotten about their conversation, but obviously he was wrong. The knocking continued and Logan just wished that it would stop. He didn't know what to do.

"Who's at the door?" Camille was now standing in the middle of the living room, with a confused look etched on her face.

Logan shrugged his shoulders. Camille just rolled her eyes and went to answer it. Logan wanted to run to his room like a little kid and hide, but he knew that he couldn't. He tried to keep himself calm, but he was finding it difficult. Camille had never met the blond before and Logan was just worried that things were going to go wrong. His sister could be crazy at times.

"Can I help you?" Camille asked when she answered the door.

"Hi. My name is Kendall and- "

"You're Kendall! Come in!"

The blond found himself being dragged into the apartment and the door shut behind him. The place was immaculate, which was to be expected from Logan. Kendall knew they were very different, but he didn't care. The differences between them didn't scare him away.

"I hope this isn't a bad time. Logan told me to come by," Kendall said, and he sent the brunette girl a smile.

Logan just rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what was going to happen. Kendall was trying to come off as a nice guy, and he just knew that Camille was going to fall for it.

"No, I'm glad you could come over! Logan talks about you a lot!" Camille said.

"I knew he liked me deep down."

Logan just glared at the blond. He was mentally kicking himself for allowing Kendall to come over. Things were just going to get worse from here. He just knew it.

"Kendall, can I talk to you alone?" Logan asked.

"Uh sure I guess."

"Hey! I deserve to get to know him. Now shut up and let me talk to him," Camille said.

Logan let out a sigh. "Fine, but don't be fooled. He can be an asshole."

"So can you, Logie," Kendall said.

"You call him Logie! Our mom calls him that. Well Logie-Bear, but that's so cute!" Camille exclaimed.

Logan could feel his face heating up from the embarrassment. He just knew that Camille was going to do something like this. The brunet knew it was too late to get rid of Kendall, Camille wouldn't allow that to happen. The only thing Logan could do was be pleasant, but he was finding that difficult.

"So what are your plans for the baby?" Camille asked.

The question caught Logan off guard and his eyes widened. He was afraid that she was going to bring up the current situation. This was exactly why he didn't want the two to meet.

"I uh…um…" It was obvious that the question threw Kendall off as well. The blond was nervous and he could feel beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead. All he wanted to do was talk to Logan. He wasn't expecting to get interrogated by Logan's sister.

"Logan told me you two were thinking about adoption," Camille said.

"It's a possibility," Kendall said.

"Oh so you have a different plan? Please tell me, because it better include you taking care of my brother and my niece or nephew."

"Camille, knock it off. You're scaring him," Logan said.

"Good. He should know what it feels like to be scared out of your mind. You did that to my brother!" Camille exclaimed.

Kendall was slowly backing toward the door, his eyes wide and full of shock. Logan wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a glimpse of fear in them as well.

"I'm gonna go," Kendall said.

"Figures you would just take off. Are you going to do that to Logan? He can't do this on his own and you need to grow up and help him!" Camille said.

Logan wanted to definitely run and hide now. This was not at all how he thought things would be. He knew that Camille was capable of embarrassing him, but he thought that she would know when to stop.

"Okay, let me say something," Kendall said. "I came here to talk to Logan, not be accused of running away and not stepping up. I know what is expected of me and I will never let Logan do this on his own."

"I'm just trying to protect him," Camille said.

"I get that, but don't just assume the worst of me. Now can we just start over?" Kendall asked.

Camille nodded her head. "Yes. I'm sorry for going off on you like that. I'm sure you're really great to Logan."

Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes. "When he wants to be."

"Does he do that a lot?" Kendall asked.

"Yep. Try getting used to it. I'm still trying!" Camille said and she stood up from the couch. "I'll give you guys some alone time. I hope you can stay for dinner!"

"I'll see." Kendall smiled.

Logan didn't move from his spot and he glared at the blond in front of him. Kendall was trying to figure out what he did wrong this time.

"Okay now what did I do? You told me to come over," he said.

"I didn't think you actually would! You show up here and try to make a connection with my sister!" Logan exclaimed.

"So? I just thought that if I'm going to be seeing a lot of you that I might as well get to know your family. I want you to meet mine."

Logan scoffed. "Never going to happen. I don't want a romantic relationship with you."

"Who said I wanted that?" Kendall asked. Logan's face turned bright red. Why would something like that even cross his mind? He doesn't want anything to do with Kendall.

"Never mind. The point is I don't need to meet your family and you don't need to meet mine. We're just having a baby, that's it."

"Yeah because that isn't a big deal."

"Can you stop being a jerk for a few minutes?"

"After you."

Logan clenched his fists tightly and he could feel the anger bubbling inside him, but he wasn't going to let it reach the surface. Fighting with each other was getting them nowhere.

He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I just feel super moody and I don't mean to take it out on you."

"Apology accepted," Kendall said.

A smile formed over Logan's face. "I guess you're not that bad."

Kendall chuckled. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Do we really need to talk about what's going on between us? I kind of would like to forget."

"You just said I'm not that bad."

"I meant the baby thing," Logan said and he plopped down on the couch with a sigh.

Kendall took the empty spot beside the brunet and he played with his hands nervously. He could tell that Logan was scared, and he was scared himself. He wanted to reach out and wrap a comforting arm around Logan, but he hesitated. The two weren't there yet.

"I don't know if this helps, but I'm scared too. I know we want to give the baby up, but it still scares me. I don't know what to do," Kendall admitted.

Logan was silent for a minute before answering. "Thanks for telling me. If you want, I can take it from here. If it scares you this much, then…"

"Don't even start with that. I told you I was going to help and that's what I'm going to do. Now let me help."

"Okay fine. I will let you know when I schedule a doctor's appointment. In the meantime, we need to figure what adoption agency we are going to use and then pick a good family. It's not going to be easy, so let me know if you want out now."

"I already told you. Let me know when your appointment is," Kendall said.

Logan nodded his head. Kendall stood up from the couch, gave Logan a small wave, then he left the apartment. As soon as he was gone, Logan heard a door from the hallway open and Camille entered the room.

"Did he leave?" she asked and her brother nodded. "I wanted to talk to him more. When is he coming back?"

"Not sure yet. Why did you have to yell at him like that?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. I was upset and I really wanted to make sure that he was on board with you. You can't do this on your own."

"I know."

"Does mom and dad know yet?"

Logan became silent and he looked down at the floor, suddenly finding it more interesting. Camille let out a sigh. She knew that he hadn't told them yet, but he needed to do it soon.

"Logan, they need to know. I don't want to have to be the one to tell them, but so far you aren't giving me a choice," Camille said.

"I will do it. Just give me some time," Logan said.

"Well time is running out. Just tell them now before they have to learn from someone else. Believe me it's better if you do it."

"Fine! I will do it now."

Logan stood up from his spot on the couch and went to his room, slamming the door hard behind him. He knew his sister meant well, but she was starting to get on his nerves. He knew what he had to do, but that didn't mean that he wasn't scared to do it. She didn't know what he was going through.

He picked up his phone from the nightstand and he scrolled through his contacts list until he found the person he was looking for. All he had to do was hit the green button, but it was like he couldn't move his fingers. He was paralyzed.

Ringing reached his ears and he noticed that he had hit the dial button and his heart started to race. He wanted to hang up and toss the phone across the room, but it was too late. A woman's voice was on the other line and Logan had no choice but to put the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Mom! It's me."

"Oh, Logan! Hi, honey how are you?"

"F-fine I guess."

"Is everything okay?"

"Mom, I have to tell you something." Logan took a deep breath to prepare himself, but he couldn't form any words. It was right there on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't get anything out.

"Honey? Hello?" He knew he had to say something quick, but again nothing was coming out of his mouth.

"Logan, can I call you back later? I'm meeting a client in ten minutes to show them a house."

Logan let out a sigh. "Yeah, okay. Love you."

"I love you, too. Talk to you later."

The call ended and Logan tossed his phone on his bed, not caring when he threw it too hard and it landed on the floor. He had a chance to tell his mother what was going on and be blew it. But it was better this way. If he would have told her now it would have ruined her whole day and that was the last thing Logan wanted. He would just have to tell her later.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan cursed to himself as he tried to button his pants for felt like the hundredth time that morning. His middle was starting to get bigger and getting dressed was becoming more and more difficult. It seemed like the only thing that fit perfectly was his sweat pants, but there was no way that he was going to go out in the hot summer heat in those.

A small knock on the door caught his attention and he looked up to find his sister standing in the doorway. She tried to stifle a giggle when she saw Logan struggling with his jeans, but it was no use. Her giggle escaped and Logan glared in her direction.

"Are you here to laugh at me?" he snapped.

"Hey don't get snippy with me. I just wanted to let you know that Kendall is here," Camille replied.

Logan let out a groan. He wasn't even close to being ready and their appointment with an adoption specialist was in fifteen minutes. He tried again to get his pants to button, but was failing miserably.

"Don't you have sweats or something?" Camille asked, and she walked over to his dresser to look for some.

"Yes, but it's like 90 degrees outside and I am not wearing those," Logan replied.

"Well right now you don't have a choice. Just go buy new pants afterwards."

Logan knew she was right, she always was. "Fine! Can you get me a pair?" he asked.

Camille continued to dig in the piles of clothes before she found a black pair of sweat pants. She tossed them to her brother, then she exited the room to give him some privacy. The pants slipped on easily and Logan instantly felt relief. He glanced at himself in the mirror and frowned when he caught his appearance. There was a slight curve to his belly and he slowly put his hand over the small bump. It scared him and he quickly removed his hand. It was starting to become real to him.

He finally emerged from his room and Kendall jumped up the minute Logan walked into the room.

"Finally!" Kendall said. "I thought you were never going to come out."

Logan glared at the blond. "You can always go to this by yourself."

"I think they would rather talk to the pregnant one. Now ready to go?"

Logan was still staring daggers at the blond, but Kendall didn't care. He was starting to get used to Logan's attitude. The two left the apartment and Kendall went to open the passenger side of his car for Logan, but the brunet refused and made his way to his own car.

"Where are you going? I'm driving," Kendall said.

"We're taking my car and _I'm_ driving," Logan shot back.

Kendall chuckled. "You? I don't think so. Now get in so we can go before we are even more late."

"I want to take my car so get your little blond ass over here."

"Logan, come on. We're going to be really late. Let me just drive us."

The brunet crossed his arms defiantly. "No."

Kendall rolled his eyes. Now was not the time for Logan to throw a fit. The blond marched over and grabbed Logan by the hand, and started to drag him away, ignoring the hateful words spilling from the brunet's mouth. The passenger side door was opened and Logan was pushed inside. Before he could say anything else, the door was closed shut and he sat still with his arms crossed.

"Ready?" Kendall asked once he was in the car and Logan just scowled at him. "I'd take that as a yes."

"My cars better," Logan muttered.

"What?"

"I said my car is better. Yours is filthy and smells like cheese."

"Dustin likes to eat in here sometimes. Who cares about the smell and appearance. Just deal with it," Kendall said.

Logan rolled his eyes and muttered something else, then he turned toward the window and stared out of it. Kendall tried making small talk, but it was obvious that Logan wasn't in the mood. The brunet felt extremely grumpy and the smell of cheese didn't help. He was thanking his lucky stars that the morning sickness had subsided. Now if only the mood swings would disappear. Or the blond sitting beside him.

Kendall gave up on talking and he reached over and turned the radio on. Logan was glad to hear something else and he tried to listen to the music that was playing. Kendall started to sing along to a song that Logan didn't recognize, and the brunet couldn't help but notice how beautiful Kendall's voice was. Hearing him sing made Logan relax and the irritation he felt started to slip away.

Kendall could feel eyes on him and he glanced over in Logan's direction. As soon as Logan was busted, he quickly turned back toward the window. A smile formed over Kendall's face.

"I don't mind if you watch me," he said.

"I was just curious," Logan said.

"About what?"

"I didn't know you could sing."

"I told you I was in a band."

"I didn't take you seriously."

Kendall turned his attention back to the road and it became silent between them again. Kendall continued to sing to different songs, and each time he would glance over to see if Logan was watching him. He caught Logan a few times and he couldn't help but smile. He didn't want Logan to notice it, though.

The finally arrived at their destination and Logan jumped out of the car, thankful to be able to breath fresh air. Kendall just rolled his eyes when he saw Logan take deep breaths of the summer air.

"Oh calm down. It's not that bad," Kendall said.

"It's disgusting," Logan said.

"Whatever."

The lobby was fairly busy when they entered the building and they made their way toward the front desk. A young woman with dark, curly hair sat behind it and she greeted them with a warm smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I have an appointment with Allison," Logan replied.

"Your name please?"

"Logan Mitchell."

The woman typed away on her computer, then she turned back to them. "Yep I see your scheduled to see her. Go ahead and have a seat and she will call you back shortly."

The two took their seats and waited patiently to be seen. Kendall wasted time looking through the various magazines that were sitting on the small table beside him, and Logan just sat quietly. His right leg was bouncing up and down nervously and he could feel sweat forming on his forehead. He didn't know why he was so nervous; he was just meeting with a specialist. It shouldn't be this nerve-wracking. But it was.

They were called back a few minutes later and Allison welcomed them into her office. She was a petite woman with light brown hair and blue eyes. Her smile was comforting, but it only helped so much. Logan could still feel the butterflies in his stomach.

"Have a seat." Allison gestured toward the two seats sitting in front of her desk. "How are two doing today?" she asked once the two chairs were occupied.

"Good. Just a little nervous," Logan replied.

"That's understandable. But I promise that I will make this process easy for the two of you."

"That's good to know," Kendall said. "We have no idea what we're doing."

"I can also help with that. So tell me a little bit about yourselves," Allison said.

"Well I'm Logan and this is Kendall. We both work at a movie theater and-" Logan said.

"But we really screwed up!" Kendall cried.

Logan glanced in the blonde's direction and he wanted to punch him hard in the face. The things he was saying wasn't for Allison to hear, but it was obvious that Kendall didn't care. He kept ranting about how it was an accident and how he wasn't ready to be a father. Logan just wanted to get up and leave. There was no way Allison was going to help them now.

"Kendall, calm down for a minute," Allison said and Kendall became silent. "Sweetie, I understand that you're scared, but you have nothing to be afraid of. I am going to help you two find a wonderful family for your baby."

"Thank you so much!" Kendall said.

"It's no problem at all. Now let's find you the right couple."

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall drove around the area again, but still couldn't find the place that they were looking for. Logan read him the address again, but yet he still couldn't spot it. The blond was starting to get frustrated.

"Okay this makes no sense! We've been driving around here for twenty minutes. Are you sure you have the right address?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded his head. "This is the only address Allison gave me. It has to be around here somewhere."

"I don't know about you, but I don't come to this part of town. I'm not rich!"

"Will you calm down! I'm sure we just have to look harder. Turn here." Logan pointed down a street and Kendall rolled his eyes before following it.

"Nope still don't see it."

"There!" Logan pointed at a tall building and Kendall pulled in front of it.

"They live at the Palm Woods!" Kendall exclaimed.

"What is this place?" Logan asked.

"Only the most expensive and famous place to live! They obviously have money. What do they do for a living?"

"I don't remember. I sort of just glanced at their file."

"Wait, you didn't read it completely? What if they are serial killers?"

"They're not! I was just tired. Just park the car and let's go meet them," Logan said and he unbuckled his seat belt.

The two were in awe when they entered the lobby. It was decorated nicely and full of what Logan assumed was nice people. Kendall didn't feel like he fit in at all and being in the famous Palm Woods was starting to make him nervous. Now he was really starting to wonder how this couple was going to be.

"They're not going to like us," Kendall whispered and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Just relax. I don't think they really care as long as they get a baby," Logan said.

Kendall wasn't buying it, but he let it go. They approached the front desk and the manager greeted them with an apathetic tone. "Welcome to the Palm Wood. Can I help you?"

"Uh yes we are looking for a James…um Diamond. Yeah I think that's right," Logan said.

The manager stared at him for a second. "I can't give you that information."

"Why? We're supposed to meet him," Kendall said.

"How am I supposed to know that? Sorry but you are not going to be meeting him today or ever. Have a Palm Woods day!"

Kendall wasn't having any of it. "We are here to see James Diamond and we are not leaving until we do."

"Then in that case I will just have to call security."

"What's your name? I'm reporting you!"

Logan quickly grabbed Kendall's arms. "Stop. We can just call James."

"Fine, but I'm still reporting that fat bastard."

Logan sent the manager an apologetic smile before dragging the fuming blond away from the front desk. Logan pulled out his phone and dialed the number that he had saved. It rang a couple of times, but then he heard a man's voice on the other end.

"Hi, James it's Logan."

"Logan! Hey, what's going on!"

"We're here to see you, but the lobby manager isn't being very helpful."

"I told Bitters that I would be expecting guests. Just take the elevator to the second floor and I'm in 2J."

"Thanks, James. See you soon." Logan slipped his phone back into his pocket and started to walk toward the elevators.

"What did he say?" Kendall asked.

"He lives on the second floor. He seems nice," Logan replied.

"He better be."

Logan just rolled his eyes and pressed the button for the second floor.

 **A/N: Oh my gosh was this chapter long! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I've been busy and I couldn't think of what to write. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

It was silent in the elevator, not one word was said between them. Logan stood on one side of the elevator and Kendall on the other. Logan played on his phone, hoping that the blond would leave him alone. Kendall stayed quiet, his mind racing. He didn't know anything about the people that resided in the apartment complex and he found it unsettling. They may live in a nice part of town, but that didn't mean anything. They could still be twisted.

"Is his wife going to be there?" Kendall asked, finally breaking the silence.

Logan looked up and gave a little shrug in response. "I don't know."

"Is he even married?"

"I don't know. I didn't really read through the file."

"That was smart. For all we know this guy could be a freak and you're okay with that. You know, you should give me the file. At least I would read it."

"Are we really going to talk about this now?" Logan asked.

"Yes, because it's important," Kendall replied.

A loud ding from the elevator indicated that they arrived at their desired floor and the two metal doors opened. Logan stepped out first and Kendall rolled his eyes before following.

It didn't take them long to find the apartment and they were soon standing in front of 2J. The two shared a glance, then Logan knocked on the door. Kendall still wasn't liking the idea of meeting these people and he wished Logan had read the file a hundred percent.

"If they're nut jobs, I'm keeping the baby," Kendall said.

"What!" Logan said, clearly caught off guard.

"You heard me."

"You can't do that."

"Yes, I can. I have my rights."

Before Logan had the chance to respond, the door opened, causing both of the them to jump in surprise. A tall brunet man with bright hazel eyes greeted them with a smile. Logan felt his heart flutter at the sight of the man. He was gorgeous.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I…uh…w-we're…."

Kendall rolled his eyes at Logan, then he smiled at the man. "I'm Kendall and this stuttering mess here is Logan. We're looking for James."

"That's me! It's great to meet you! Come in."

James stepped aside to let his guests enter. Brown and green eyes wandered around the apartment, taking everything in carefully. The apartment was nice and the two men were surprised that it wasn't as luxurious as they thought it was going to be. The kitchen was on the left and the dining room was on the right. A bright orange couch stood out in the living area and a green slide in the corner.

"I'm sorry about the mess," James apologized and quickly started to clear some magazines off the coffee table. "I've been so busy lately."

"It's fine. I like the place," Kendall said.

James smiled. "Thank you."

There was that smile again and Logan couldn't help but stare. Hazel eyes locked with his own and Logan could immediately feel his face heating up with embarrassment. Kendall wasn't an idiot, and he was taking notice in the way Logan was acting around James. It was starting to get annoying. This meeting was for them to see if these people were a good fit to raise the baby, not the time to be flirting. Kendall wasn't sure if he was jealous or just irritated with how Logan was behaving. It seemed like he wasn't taking it seriously.

"So is your wife here or…" Kendall trailed off.

"I don't have a wife," James said.

"Really?" Logan asked and Kendall sent a glare in his direction. Logan sounded too excited.

"I mean I am married if that's what you mean. Carlos should be here soon."

"Oh you have a husband?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. Is that okay? I mean you two are um…"

"Oh no! We're not- "Logan quickly elbowed Kendall in the side, causing the blond to become quiet instantly.

"What he means is that we're not judgmental in any way. Where did you say Carlos was at again?" Logan asked, hoping to change the subject.

"His boss called him in for something. Like I said, he should be here soon," James said.

Logan wanted to start asking James questions, but he had a feeling that he wanted to wait until his husband arrived home. The three of them sat on the orange couch, not knowing what to say to each other.

"I hope we didn't come at a bad time," Logan finally said.

"No not at all! Carlos will be here. He really wants to meet you guys," James said.

The sound of the front door caught their attention, and James quickly jumped up from his spot on the couch to greet his husband. Kendall was about to join the tall brunet, but he stopped when he felt someone grab his arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Logan let go of the blond's arm.

"We have to make them like us. So far we aren't doing so well," Logan replied.

"Will you relax? They will like us. All they want is a baby. Honestly, we should be the one liking them. This is our child and we need to really think this through."

"Just please play the part."

Kendall couldn't help but roll his eyes at the brunet's request. The plan was stupid and it could lead to problems down the road, but Kendall was soon finding himself agreeing to the whole thing. Logan was staring at him with his puppy-dog eyes and Kendall couldn't resist that look. It worked when his little sister did it and it was working now.

"Fine! Just don't be too loveable with me. It has to be convincing," Kendall said.

"Don't worry. I know what to do," Logan said.

Kendall knew this was a bad idea, but it was too late now. Logan was already leaving his spot on the couch and introducing himself to Carlos. Kendall just prayed that everything would go all right.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Carlos exclaimed. "I wanted to be here sooner, but work has been too much lately."

"What do you guys do anyway?" Kendall asked.

"Let's sit back down and we can talk," James replied.

Carlos quickly ran into the kitchen, throwing open the cabinet door and reaching for glasses. He filled them all with water and went back into the living room, handing them to his husband and guests.

"I would offer something more adult friendly, but with the baby and all," He said.

"This is fine. Thank you." Logan smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"So did you read all of our file?" James asked.

"Do you have any question? We aren't too strange are we?" Carlos asked. It was obvious that he was nervous.

"Uh actually we haven't had a chance to read the whole thing," Logan replied.

"That's okay!" Carlos cried.

James rested his hand on the shorter man's knee. "We understand. Do you have any questions about us?"

"What do you do for a living?" Kendall asked.

"I am the CEO of Diamond Cosmetics," James replied. "My mother left me in charge a few years ago and I helped expand the company to several countries."

"Oh wow. That explains the nice place," Kendall said.

James laughed. "It does help pay the bills."

"What do you do, Carlos?" Logan asked.

"I followed in my father's footsteps and became a police officer. It's a great job, but I always wanted to start a family and I want to take a break for a while," Carlos said.

"Wait, will you guys be too busy to raise a baby?" Kendall asked.

Carlos' eyes went wide. "No! That's why I would take some time off. I talked to my boss about it and I got the okay to do it. I can spend all my time with the baby."

Kendall glanced in Logan's direction to see if he could figure out what the brunet was thinking, but his face didn't show anything. It was strange that Logan didn't seem to care about any of this. It didn't sit well with Kendall.

"Okay. Uh how long have you guys been married?" Logan asked.

"Four years. We met when we were young and kind of rushed things," James replied.

"But everything is perfect!" Carlos exclaimed, but he quickly calmed down when he saw the look Kendall was giving him.

"If you don't mind me asking," Logan started and the married couple nodded their heads. Logan continued. "Why are you adopting?"

Carlos and James shared a sad look. Logan knew what they were going to say wasn't going to be good, but he had to know everything about these people.

"We tried to have a baby, but nothing happened," Carlos said sadly. "We saw various doctors and we both took a bunch of tests, and I found out that I was the reason why we couldn't have a baby. I was in a horrible accident on the job and…" Carlos' voice started to get shaky and James quickly placed his shoulder around the shorter man.

"You don't have to tell us!" Kendall quickly said when he realized that Carlos looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry." Carlos sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "It's hard to talk about. It was scary."

"We understand. You don't have to continue," Logan said. Carlos nodded his head and rested his shoulder on his husband's shoulder.

"Have you met with other couples?" James asked.

Kendall shook his head. "Not yet. I really want us to find the right people."

"Why are you giving the baby up?" Carlos asked.

"I…uh we can't really take care of a baby right now," Logan said.

"How did you two meet?" James asked.

"Yeah!" Carlos nodded his head excitedly. "You two make a cute couple."

"Uh…well….we…."

Kendall could see that Logan was struggling with a story. The truth was what needed to be told, but it was obvious that that wasn't going to happen. Kendall quickly stepped in.

"We both work at a movie theater. I know it's not the best job, but that's where I met my little Logie," Kendall wrapped his arm around the brunet and squeezed him tight.

"I'm not you're Logie," Logan said.

"He hates it when I call him that. But look at him! His dimples are adorable." Kendall pinched Logan's cheek and the brunet moved away from him.

"Aww you two must really love each other," Carlos said.

"You have no idea," Logan said through a fake smile.

"Do you have any pictures of the baby yet?" Carlos asked.

"Not yet. Listen, if we pick you guys…"

"You're going to pick us!"

"Carlos!" James cried.

"I'm not sure yet. I really like you and it's obvious that Kendall likes you too, but we still need to discuss a few things. For starters, I would like to wait on picking a family until I am in my second trimester. Something could still happen this early and I don't want to get anyone's hopes up," Logan said.

"Then why are we here?" Kendall asked, and Logan sent a glare in his direction.

"No, we understand perfectly!" James said. "Just call us when you're ready or if you do decide to pick up. We really hope you do."

"It would mean the world to us. We promise to take care of that little baby and love him or her unconditionally," Carlos said.

Logan liked what he was hearing and he wanted to tell them that he was going to pick them to be parent's, but he knew it was best to wait until he was clear. It was better than getting their hopes up and then crushing them if something bad happened to the baby. He just hoped that the baby would be okay.

"It was nice meeting you," Kendall said and he stood up from the couch. James and Carlos quickly stood up to shake his head. "We'll keep in touch."

Carlos wrapped his arms around the blond tightly. "Thank you."

It was still awkward for Kendall and gave the shorter man a pat on the back. Carlos broke the hug and went to Logan to give him one. Even though Kendall spent some time with these people, he still wasn't sure about everything. Did he really want to give his baby up? He was having trouble figuring it out.

Logan and Kendall said their good-byes, and they left the apartment. James closed the door after they left and he turned to Carlos and gave him a smile.

"They seemed nice."

"Yeah," Carlos nodded his head in agreement.

"But I think they are going through some issues. Did you see how awkward it was for Logan when Kendall touched him. I just thought that was weird."

"James, be nice. I'm sure he's just moody or something. That happens when you're pregnant."

"I know, but… never mind."

"What if we get the baby!" Carlos exclaimed.

The thought of finally having something that they've longed for brought a smile to James' face. Things were starting to look up.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HELLO! First off I want to apologize for not posting anything in a while. Life has been so crazy right now and things are barely starting to calm down. I still plan on finishing a lot of my stories and I will find the time to do that. Thank you everyone for being patient with me and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I guess this chapter was kind of a filler, but the next one will be longer. Thanks again!**

Kendall gripped the steering wheel of his car tightly, his mind flooding with different thoughts. All he could think about was the visit with James and Carlos. It was not at all like he expected. He was sure that they were going to be complete lunatics, but it turned out that he was wrong about them. They were actually really nice people, but yet he couldn't find it in himself to pick them. He knew that Logan wanted to pick them, but the brunet wasn't thinking clearly.

Kendall glanced in Logan's direction and he found the brunet staring out the window. Logan was obviously lost in thought, and Kendall was just hoping that he was really thinking things through. It wasn't smart to just jump into something.

"They were pretty nice," Kendall said, finally breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah." Logan didn't even bother to turn away from the window.

"Did you like them?"

"I guess so."

"We have more couples to meet with and-"

Logan finally faced Kendall. "I don't know. I kinda liked James and Carlos."

"Wait, what? We don't really know them."

"So then we keep getting together with them. I pretty much promised the baby to them."

"That was stupid! We don't know them!" Kendall exclaimed.

"I feel bad for them okay? Is that so wrong?" Logan asked.

Kendall was trying his best not to scream in frustration. Logan wasn't listening to a damn thing that he was saying. It seemed like the brunet just wanted to get rid of the baby as soon as possible and pretend that nothing ever happened.

"I don't care if you feel sorry for them. What about the other waiting couples? I'm sure they're dealing with shit too. Do you feel sorry for them?" Kendall questioned.

"I don't know those other people," Logan replied.

"Oh but you know James and Carlos very well, don't you? You didn't even read they're damn file!"

"Are we really starting back up with that?"

Kendall cried out in anger. "How can you be so selfish! All you care about is yourself! You don't care who that baby goes to, just as long as you don't have to deal with it."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I do care about this baby," Logan said.

"You're doing a great job at showing it."

"Just take me home."

The tension between them was thick and Logan was praying that he would be home soon. He was physically and mentally tired, and he was in need of some alone time. He had thought that today was going to be decent, but Kendall had to go and ruin that.

Logan wasn't a selfish person; he always put his friends and family before anything else. He didn't understand where Kendall was coming from. Logan wanted the baby to go to a loving home and he was sure that he found it. James and Carlos were perfect, but Logan knew that Kendall didn't agree. They could never agree on anything and if Logan had to make all the choices, then so be it. He didn't need Kendall.

The car came to a stop in front of Logan's apartment complex and the brunet jumped out before anything else could be said. He watched as Kendall sped away before making his way toward his apartment. It was quiet when he opened the door and he figured Camille was out again. His wish for alone time was granted.

He tossed his own set of keys on the kitchen counter before heading to his bedroom. He slammed the door hard behind him, still obviously upset with Kendall. Logan didn't understand why they couldn't get along. He knew he was to blame for part of it; he was moody most of the time and he couldn't help it even if he tried. He was having a baby and that was the last thing he wanted. Logan wasn't ready for something like this to happen and all he wanted was to find someone to care for the baby. But Kendall didn't get that.

It wasn't like Kendall's life was completely ruined. He wasn't the one that had to carry the baby for nine months or deal with all the horrible changes that pregnancy had to offer. Logan had to do it all. Not only did he have to deal with all the new changes but also how people treated him. He was going to get shit from everybody and in his eyes it wasn't fair. He had every right to be angry.

Logan threw himself down on his bed and let out a sigh when his head hit the pillow. His hand fell to his growing middle and his mind started to wander. There was always the possibility of keeping the baby, but he had already discussed that option with himself. He just wasn't capable of taking care of another human being. He was having trouble taking care of himself and throwing a baby into the mix was just going to be even more hectic.

His thoughts shifted to James and Carlos. They were perfect for this baby and they definitely deserved to be parents. Logan knew that there were other waiting couples on the list, but there was just something about the one he met today.

Logan reached over and peered under his bed. There sat the envelope that held the file of the couple he loved so much. He felt bad for not reading it and he decided now was the time to go through it.

****BTR****BTR****BTR***BTR

Kendall entered his apartment with a huff, startling his roommate with the way he slammed the door behind him. Dustin quickly reached for his controller and paused the game, knowing that he was going to have to calm his friend down. He rarely saw the blond angry so he knew something really dug into his skin.

"You okay, dude?" Dustin asked.

"I can't stand Logan sometimes!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Uh oh. What did he do now?"

"So we went to meet a couple today and right away he picks them. Not once did he ask me how I felt about them. How rude is that!"

"Pretty rude I suppose."

"He thinks that he can call all the shots and I'm sorry but that's my baby too!"

"Was this couple nice?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Kendall replied.

"I say if they seem like nice people, then hand the kid over. Boom, you're free!"

"That's screwed up, man."

Dustin shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"You're an idiot. Maybe I should call him?"

"Why? So he can be an asshole to you again? Just let him deal with this shit on his own."

Kendall believed in giving anyone space to calm down when they're upset, but he was not going to let Logan deal with everything. They were both part of this and he was going to step up and do what he had to do.

"I'll just give him some time. I think I'm gonna chill out upstairs. Maybe try and write something."

Dustin nodded his head. "Play it for me later if you do."

"Will do."

Kendall retreated to his room and the first thing he did was reach for his guitar. His fingers carefully strumming, his ears enjoying the beautiful sound. Music was his way of escaping all of the difficulties that life threw at him.

His phone started to ring and he placed his guitar down to fish it out of his pocket. He was hoping that it was Logan calling, but a different name flashed on his phone. He hesitated for a minute before accepting the call.

"Hey, mom."

"Hi, honey! Is this a bad time?"

"No, it's fine. How are you?"

"Good, everything's good. Katie made honor roll!"

"That's great! Tell her that I'm proud of her."

"I will, honey. How are things over there? Enjoying California?"

"Uh yeah. I mean, Dustin and I haven't really broken out into stardom, but it's a work in progress."

"It will happen. You boys are incredibly talented. I wish we could've moved out with you."

"Mom, it's fine. I promise once I make it big you and Katie can live out here and we will be together again."

"That sounds wonderful!"

"Yeah." Kendall's tone changed completely and his mother instantly noticed.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. Just things are stressful. I met someone and well…"

"Uh oh. Relationship problems?"

"I guess you could say that. Mom, I don't really feel like talking about it right now. Can we talk later?"

"Of course. I'm always here for you."

"Thanks, mom."

"I love you, honey. We can talk again tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you, too. Bye."

The call ended and Kendall tossed his phone on his bed. That was his chance to tell his mother everything, but he didn't feel comfortable telling her over the phone. He hadn't seen his family in a long time and visit was starting to sound like a good idea. All he had to do was get Logan to come with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Camille walked into the apartment and quietly closed the door behind her. She noticed right away how quiet the place was, and she started to wonder where her brother was. She saw his car sitting outside so she knew he was around. She set her keys and purse down on the coffee table, then she headed down the hall toward her brother's room. Logan's door was slightly ajar, and Camille peeked inside.

Logan was fast asleep when she entered the room. Camille knew how tired he was; every day he was battling the fatigue. She made her way over to him and picked up the folder that was sitting on his chest. She knew exactly what it was and she let out a sigh before placing it on his nightstand.

Camille wanted to read the information that was inside, but it was none of her business. As much as she didn't like the idea of Logan giving the baby up for adoption, she knew it was best to keep quiet. It wasn't her decision to make.

Logan stirred in his sleep and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He gave Camille a small smile and he started to sit up, only to be gently pushed back down.

"You need to sleep," Camille told him.

"I'm not that tired anymore," Logan yawned.

Camille rolled her eyes. "You're a horrible liar."

"How did the audition go?"

Camille shrugged and she sat down beside her brother. "Alright I guess. I really want this part, but I don't know. Maybe I'm not that talented."

"Hey, you are very talented. This town is just really competitive. I'm sure everything will be okay," Logan said.

"Easy for you to say. Your dream job is easier to get," Camille said.

Logan scoffed. "I'm not even close. Every time I think I'm getting closer to it I end up taking steps back."

"At least you chose a career that mom and dad would be proud of."

"They're proud of you! They wouldn't have let us move out here if they didn't think you could make it big."

Camille smiled. "That's true. But you're still the favorite."

"I don't think so. They're going to kill me when they find out," Logan said.

"You didn't tell them!" Camille exclaimed and she slapped her brother in the shoulder.

"Ow! No, I haven't. What the hell was that for!"

"That was for being stupid and there's more to come if you keep it up. Why haven't you told them!" Camille shouted.

"Do you really need to shout? Look, I'm going to tell them okay? I just haven't had the chance," Logan said.

"Oh bull! You've had plenty of chances." Camille stood up from the bed and grabbed her brother's phone. "Call them now."

"I thought you said I should sleep first."

"Do it now or I will."

Logan knew how crazy Camille could be and he let out a sigh of defeat. He took the phone from her and sent her a glare before dialing his mother's number. He would tell his stepdad later or let his mother do it. Logan knew she would take it better than he would.

"Are you really going to watch me?" Logan asked.

"You need to do it, so yes," Camille replied.

The other end rang and rang, and his mother never answered. Logan was glad that she wasn't picking up. Instead of leaving her a voicemail, he hung up and set his phone down beside him.

"No answer. I will try her again later."

Camille rolled her eyes. "You better or I'm telling dad."

"I can handle this okay? Back off!"

"Whatever."

Camille stormed out of the room and Logan rolled his eyes at his sister's behavior. He wasn't a little kid; he knew how to take care of himself. He was tired of Camille trying to smother him and she needed to give him some space.

His phone started to ring and he glanced at it, cursing to himself when he saw that it was his mother. His finger hovered over the 'end call' button, but he knew that she would continue to call until he picked up. Or worse, she would call Camille and that was something Logan didn't want.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm sorry I didn't answer earlier. I was showing a client a house. Is everything okay?" Joanna asked.

"Yeah, everything's great. Just tired from work."

"How's Camille doing?"

"Fine. She just got back from another audition."

"Oh no. How did that go?" Joanna asked.

"Uh fine I guess," Logan replied.

"She didn't get the part did she?"

"I don't know."

"I know you two like it out there, but you can always come home."

"Mom, no it's fine. We'll be okay."

"But it's so expensive out there and I just want you two to be okay," Joanna said.

Logan hated having this conversation with his mother. She was never on board with letting Camille move out to L.A. to pursue her dream. Joanna was worried that something would go wrong, and she didn't want her daughter to be alone in a new place. That's why Logan decided to go with her, to make sure that his sister was okay and to ease his mother's worried mind. For a while it seemed like Joanna had warmed up to the idea of her kids being on their own, but every now and then she would ask them to come home.

"Mom, I promise we're okay. She'll get something," Logan told his mother, hoping that it would calm her down.

He heard his mother sigh on the other end. "Okay. How are things with you?"

This was his chance. He knew he had to tell her, but he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. This wasn't something he thought he ever had to tell his mother.

"Logie-Bear?"

"Mom, please don't call me that. I'm fine okay?"

Joanna wasn't an idiot and she knew her kids very well. It was obvious that something was bothering her son, but she wasn't going to push him to tell her. He would tell her when he was ready.

"Okay, well call me if you ever need to talk."

"I will, mom. Listen, I'm beat from work so I will talk to you later okay?"

"Okay. I love you, honey."

"Love you, too."

Logan pulled the phone away from his ear and he ended the call. He didn't understand why he didn't tell her what was really going on. He figured he was just afraid of disappointing his parents. They were already worried about Camille and her career, and he didn't want to let them down.

"What did she say?"

Logan looked up to find his sister standing in the doorway. He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, clearly frustrated.

"She thinks we should go home."

"What? No!"

"Calm down. I told her we're fine," Logan said.

"I hate that she thinks I can't do it," Camille said.

"Hey, it's okay. Just prove them wrong."

"Yeah, you're right. What did she say about the…you know?"

"Let's just say I'm not the favorite anymore."

A sad expression crossed Camille's face. "I'm sorry, bro. You don't need them. You have me."

Logan smiled. "Yeah, thanks. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"I'm just going to brush it off. You're super moody."

"Gee thanks!"

"You know I love you."

"I sure do," Logan said sarcastically.

Camille stuck her tongue out at him, then she left the room. Logan threw himself back and groaned in frustration. Now he was lying to both his mother and sister. Could things get any worse?

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall waited patiently for Logan to show up to work, but he hadn't spotted his coworker yet. The blond glanced at his phone, noticing that it was a little after eleven. Logan was scheduled ten minutes ago, but yet he was nowhere to be found. It wasn't like Logan to be late; he was always punctual.

Kendall felt liking calling the brunet, but he didn't want to seem clingy. It wasn't like there was really anything between them, but yet Kendall still found himself thinking about Logan. He wasn't sure if it was because of their current predicament or if there was something between them that was trying to surface.

Finally, he spotted a familiar face and he started to make his way over to the brunet, only to stop. He looked down at the two tickets in his hands and he was suddenly having second thoughts. Would Logan even go with him? There was only one way to find out.

Logan was behind the snack counter talking to Lucy, and Kendall quietly approached them. They didn't seem to notice and the blond cleared his throat loudly to gain their attention. They turned their heads and Kendall gave them a small smile.

"Hey, guys! Listen, Logan, can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

Kendall knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he had to try. "Please? Just five minutes."

Logan rolled his eyes, clearly not liking the idea, but he followed the blond anyway. Kendall led him to the break room and he peeked inside to make sure that it was empty. When he realized it was, he pushed the door open and waited for Logan to enter before closing the door behind them.

"Look, I have to ask you something," Kendall started.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" Logan's tone wasn't very friendly, but when was it ever?

"Logie, please? I'm sorry for being a jerk, but you have to understand why I was upset."

"What about me? You didn't care to hear me out."

"Logan, this isn't just about you. This baby concerns me too," Kendall said.

"I read the damn file!" Logan exclaimed.

"Great, but that doesn't mean that we still skip all the other couples."

"Here's a thought, why don't you back out now and let me take care of this. I like James and Carlos, and they are the ones who are going to raise this baby."

"Why do you have to just jump into things!"

"Because I know that this is right! Just leave me alone."

Logan turned to walk away, but Kendall quickly grabbed him by the shoulder. Logan shrugged the blond off.

"I want you to come with me to Minnesota."

Logan turned around to face Kendall. "What?" he asked.

"I want you meet my family. I bought the tickets last night," Kendall replied.

"You're joking?"

"No."

"I'm not going to meet your parents or whatever. We're not even together," Logan said.

"But you're still having my baby and my mother deserves to know. I don't want to keep something like this from her," Kendall said.

"You're a fucking idiot."

"Logie, please? I'm down to meet your parents."

"Well you're not going to. I haven't exactly told them," Logan said.

"I can help you! I don't want you to feel like you have to do all of this alone. I'm trying to help out the best that I can," Kendall said.

"Just stop. I don't need your help."

Kendall let out a sigh and he held the plane ticket out. "Just think about it."

Logan took the ticket, then he left the room, slamming the door behind him. He went into the men's room and locked himself in the last stall. He was starting to feel sick and he wasn't sure if it was because of the morning sickness or the conversation he just had with Kendall. Logan glanced down at the ticket in his hand and he crumbled it up and tossed it on the floor.

There was no way that he was going to meet Kendall's family, it was pointless. Logan didn't want his parents to meet Kendall. He didn't even want to tell them that he was involved with him. But of course Kendall was right, this wasn't something that should be hidden from their families.

Logan desperately tried to tell himself that going would be a mistake, but he still found himself grabbing the piece of paper and trying to straighten it up. "This is stupid," He told himself.

He unlocked the stall door and went back out to the lobby, quickly setting his eyes on his friend. Lucy was chatting with Peggy about one of the new movies when Logan approached her.

"Lucy, can we talk?" he asked.

Peggy quickly realized that she wasn't involved, and she left the two alone. Lucy turned to Logan.

"What's up?"

"I need your opinion."

"Okay."

"Kendall gave me this." Logan handed the ticket to Lucy.

"What is this?" she asked.

"A plane ticket."

"Yeah, I got that part but why does he want you to go to Minnesota?"

"To meet his family."

"Wait, are you two a thing now or what?" Lucy questioned.

"No, we are not a thing," Logan replied. "He just wants me to meet them since we're having a baby and all that stuff."

"Are you going to do it? You never have anything nice to say about him."

"That's why I need your help! I don't know what to do! I don't love him and we're not keeping the baby anyway!"

"Then don't go. It's that simple," Lucy said.

"But- "

"I knew you wouldn't like that answer. Just go and see what happens. Maybe you two will work it out."

Logan was really doubting that, the two couldn't go a day without arguing. But if he did decide to go, what would happen? He was worried that things would get worse, but there was only one way to really find out.

Logan found Kendall a short time later and he took a deep breath before approaching him. Kendall stopped sweeping and he looked up when he felt a presence in front of him.

"Hey," Logan said quietly.

"Hey," Kendall said.

"I thought about it and maybe I should go. You're right, our parents do deserve to know about this. I'm sorry for being such a jerk."

"Apology accepted. We leave Friday morning okay?"

Logan nodded his head. He was still nervous about this and he was suddenly wondering if he had made a mistake.

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't posted anything for this story or my others. I got caught up writing something else and I'm having one with that. Uh I want to update my other fics, but I don't know which one. Does anyone have any ideas? Let me know! Thank you guys for being patient with me!**

"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for not updating anything in a while! I've been dealing with a lot of crazy stuff the past few days, but I decided to write and it made me feel a lot better! I am working on updating some of my other fics, so look out for that if you're following them! I hope you guys like this chapter and I will update soon!**

Logan grumbled to himself as he tossed his belongings into his suitcase. He was leaving tomorrow morning with Kendall and now he was having second thoughts about the whole thing. He didn't know Kendall very well and meeting his family was just going to be awkward. He should have declined the offer.

He picked up one of his favorite sweater vests and he grimaced. Nothing seemed to fit very well anymore and he let out sigh before tossing it. Even though he didn't feel like going, a part of him still wanted to impress the blond's family.

"This is stupid," He grumbled to himself.

A knock on the door reached his ears and he glanced up. Camille entered the room and she sent her brother a smile.

"How's the packing going?" she asked.

"This is stupid!" He repeated.

"Do you need help?"

"No. I just don't want to go. What's the point?"

"Uh to meet your baby daddy's family. Duh!"

Logan sent his sister a glare. "I'm serious! We're not even keeping the baby, so why do they have to know?"

Camille let out sigh and she sat down beside the brunet. "Listen, I know this doesn't seem important to you, but it does to Kendall. He cares about you."

"I wish he wouldn't. I'm such a jerk to him."

"Then maybe you should stop acting that way toward him. Give him a chance."

"I can't. We're so different and- "

"Just be nice."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Camille patted her brother on the back. "Let me help you pack. You obviously don't know what to bring."

"Well nothing fits."

"Then let's go shopping!"

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR****

The airport was busy when Logan entered it Friday morning. People were rushing around trying to reach their flights on time. It had been years since Logan stepped foot in the airport and he didn't think that he would be doing it again. His mother wanted him to move back to Texas, but Los Angeles was his home now and he was happy to be on his own and trying to make something of himself. But things were different now.

His hand fell to his growing middle and he let out a sigh. He wasn't showing yet, but he knew he was only going to get bigger and things were going to get harder. He wasn't ready for this.

Kendall could sense that something was bothering the brunet and he reached for his hand. Surprisingly, Logan didn't pull away and his brown eyes locked with green.

"Hey, it's okay," Kendall assured.

Logan didn't say a word. He didn't feel like everything was okay. He was traveling to another state with a guy that be barely knew, and he just knew that this trip was waste. Kendall's family would surely judge and Logan wasn't ready for that.

But then he remembered what Camille had told him. This trip was important to Kendall and going to make the blond happy was the least that Logan could do. He had been awful toward Kendall and working on their relationship had to be done. They were having a baby together and if they couldn't get along, then things were only going to get worse.

The two boarded the plane and they took their assigned seats. Logan sat down next to the window, and he peered outside. He was still worried and he was doing his best to assure himself that everything was going to fine.

"If you get sick let me know. You can have the aisle seat," Kendall said.

"I'll be okay. Thanks anyway," Logan said.

"I want to apologize for doing this. I know you didn't want to meet my family or tell them about the baby, but- "

"Kendall, stop. We should tell them. I'm just scared."

"Me, too. My mother thought I moved out here to get started on my music, not have baby."

Logan nodded his head in agreement. "I moved out to support my sister. My parents are going to flip."

"I'm sure they'll be okay," Kendall said.

"Maybe my mom, but my stepdad is another story."

"I'm glad I don't have that problem. My dad died when I was young."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that," Logan said.

Kendall shrugged his shoulders. "I don't talk about it."

"My dad left and eventually my mom remarried. She's happier now."

"I guess we have some things in common."

Logan nodded his head. "I am sorry for being a douche. I'm just scared about this whole thing. I never planned for this kind of thing to happen."

"I get it. I'm scared, too. I helped take care of Katie when she was younger, but this is different," Kendall said.

"At least you have some experience."

"True, but I guess I don't really need it."

"Can we not talk about that anymore? I made up my mind," Logan said.

"Yeah, but you haven't let me. It's my baby, too," Kendall said.

Logan rolled his eyes and turned away from the blond. Kendall let out a sigh and reached for his carry on, taking his earbuds out and slipping them into his ears. They were doing fine for a short amount of time, but now they were back to the bickering.

Logan rested his head against the window and shut his eyes, praying that he would sleep for the rest of the flight.

There was slight chill in the air when they landed and Logan felt his body shiver. He was so used to the warm, sunny days that California had to offer and he knew Minnesota was going to be hard to get used to.

Kendall tried making small talk, but Logan wasn't in the mood. He was still upset with the blond. It was his decision to give the baby up and he thought that Kendall was on board with him. They had both agreed to it and now it seemed like Kendall was backing out.

"Did you bring a jacket?" Kendall asked when he noticed Logan shiver.

"I didn't think I would need one," The brunet replied.

Kendall chuckled. "That was dumb. It's fall!"

"Yeah well back home it's still eighty-five degrees!"

"I might have one for you. Let's just get a taxi okay?"

The ride was silent between them. Logan stared out the window, watching the buildings and trees pass by. Minnesota was beautiful and so far everyone that they encountered seemed nice.

"Don't be nervous okay? My mom will love you," Kendall said.

"I hope so," Logan said.

Kendall let out a sigh. "Can we please not do this? I just want us to get along."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not! You bite my head off for everything and now you're just being weird."

"Well sorry for being nervous! I have no idea how your family is going to react and you're not making me feel any better! For all I know you probably told them that we are keeping the baby and then I'm going to show up and tell them that I want to give it up!"

"Okay, calm down for a minute. I haven't told her anything. I didn't even tell her that you were pregnant."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm nervous, too."

"I feel awful. I'm sorry. I just feel moody lately and scared. I'm a mess," Logan said.

"I get it. Don't worry. We'll be okay." Kendall grabbed Logan's hand again and he squeezed it gently.

Logan glanced down at their connected hands and he blushed. He felt jolts of electricity flow through him and he stared up into bright green eyes. He had never felt like this before, most of the time he was upset with the blond, but this time was different.

Logan felt himself leaning toward the blond and he felt his breath hitch in his throat. Kendall was starting to get closer and for a second Logan thought that their lips were going to touch. Kendall cleared his throat and quickly pulled away.

"Sorry. We're almost there," He said.

Logan nodded his head. "Right."

The cab turned down a road and pulled up to a little, brown house. Kendall leaned forward to pay the driver, then he opened the door to get out. Logan stared at the house, his stomach filling with butterflies. They were finally here.

The door to his side opened and Kendall offered him his hand. Logan took it and climbed out of the car. Kendall retrieved their belongings from the trunk, then he headed toward the house. The blond sent Logan a smile before ringing the doorbell.

The door opened and a woman with red hair appeared in the doorway. Her eyes widened when she saw them and she cried out in joy. Kendall was pulled into a hug and Logan stood awkwardly on the side.

"Kendall! Oh, honey I'm so glad you're here!" The woman exclaimed.

"Hey! I missed you and Katie so much," Kendall said.

"She's upstairs. I know she will be happy to see you!"

"Oh, mom. I have to introduce you to someone."

The woman turned to Logan and the brunet gave her a small wave. "Hello," He said nervously.

"And who's this?"

"Mom, this is Logan. He's a friend of mine," Kendall said.

Kendall's mother sent her son a look. "Oh a friend? I see."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "It's not like that."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, sweetheart. I'm Jennifer, but you can just call me Mama Knight."

Logan nodded his head, and he shivered again. He wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or because he was still very nervous.

"Oh, Logan! Where's your coat? Come inside before you catch a cold!" Jennifer ushered them inside and Logan was thankful to be out of the chilly weather.

"He forgot a jacket," Kendall explained.

"Kendall Knight, why didn't you offer him one?" Jennifer asked.

"I did!"

"Mama Knight, It's okay. Kendall said I can borrow his," Logan said.

"Good. I don't want you to be cold. Make yourself at home and I will make some hot cocoa!"

"Mom- "Kendall started, but his mother was already heading toward the kitchen. The blond turned toward Logan. "Sorry, she's always been this way. My sister and I will always be here babies."

"Understandable. Speaking of babies…."

"Don't worry. Let me do all the talking."

The sound of the footsteps on the stairs reached their ears and they glanced up to see brunette girl coming down them. Her big brown eyes sparkled and she quickly ran down, throwing her arms around Kendall.

"Big brother!" The girl cried.

"Katie!" Kendall hugged the girl tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"You're squishing me!" Katie choked out and Kendall let her go.

"Sorry," Kendall apologized.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked. "Did you finally make it big?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it."

"I still want fifty percent."

"Fifty!"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Fine, twenty. Take it or leave it."

"Deal!"

Katie noticed the other person in the room and her eyes landed on Logan. "Who's this guy?"

"That's Logan. He's my-"

"Boyfriend?"

Kendall and Logan both turned red. "No!" they said.

Katie eyed them. "Uh huh sure. Do you think I was born yesterday? He's cute, though."

"Katie, he is not my boyfriend. We are just friends," Kendall explained, but his sister just rolled her eyes.

"If you say so."

Jennifer entered the room with a tray of mugs. "Hot cocoa is ready!"

"Mom, Kendall brought his boyfriend," Katie said.

"Oh, Katie enough. Logan is just a friend." Jennifer winked at the brunet, and Logan felt his face grow hot.

Kendall shot Logan an apologetic smile. The hot beverage was offered and Kendall sat down on the sofa, patting the empty seat beside him. Logan carefully sat down, not wanting to spill the scorching drink on himself.

"So," Jennifer said and she sat down. "What's going on? Anything exciting?"

"Uh not really. Just working," Kendall said.

Logan remained quiet. He had blurted things out in the past and this time would be no different. Kendall promised to do all the talking and Logan was going to let him.

"Logan, do you work with Kendall?" Jennifer asked.

Logan stared up at the woman. "Huh?"

"Do you boys work together?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's pretty fun."

"Have you guys gone on a date yet?" Katie asked.

Logan quickly turned his attention to his hot cocoa, watching the mini marshmallows melt away and he started to wish that he could do the same.

"He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends," Kendall said.

"Then why did you bring him?" Katie questioned.

"Because I can. So, what?"

"I just think it's weird that you would randomly bring him along. He's your boyfriend."

Logan couldn't take the siblings bickering anymore. They were going back and forth, and it was making him feel worse. He could feel something coming up and he was praying that he wouldn't spew barf anywhere. His stomach was starting to act up and he placed the mug on the coffee table, then he cupped his mouth.

"Logie, you okay?" Kendall asked.

Logan didn't answer, he couldn't. He felt the contents of his stomach rushing up and then suddenly they were spewing from his mouth, landing directly on Kendall. The blond jumped up, a disgusted look on his face.

"Sorry," Logan said weakly.

"Oh, honey. Let me help you!" Jennifer was at Logan's side in seconds and she led him out of the living room.

Katie burst out laughing. "This is great!"

Kendall just shot his sister a look.

"It's okay, sweetie. I've cleaned up vomit before," Jennifer said and she handed Logan a wet wash cloth.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened," Logan said. He wiped his mouth clean and the woman took the dirty cloth from him.

"It's alright, dear. I'm sure it was the flight or Katie. She tends to be that way and it can be a lot for people."

"I'm really sorry, Mama Knight."

"Don't be. I have some ginger ale. That just should help."

Jennifer patted him on the shoulder gently, then she left to get him something to ease his stomach. Logan turned toward the sink and turned it on, rinsing out his mouth and splashing the cool water on his face. He felt like an idiot for embarrassing himself like that in front of Kendall's family. Leave it to him to ruin everything.

"You okay?"

Logan looked up to find Kendall standing in the doorway and he felt his face turn red. Kendall was still wearing his ruined clothes.

"I'm sorry," Logan apologized.

"It's okay. I can change. How are you feeling?" Kendall asked.

"Like an idiot. I didn't mean to puke on you. I don't know what came over me."

"Morning sickness?"

Logan shrugged. "I guess so."

"My mom can help with that. I'm sorry about Katie. She can be kind of….well you know how siblings can be," Kendall said.

"I do. Camille and I are the same way."

"I'm going to change and then maybe we can try again."

Logan nodded his head, then Kendall left the bathroom. Logan glanced at his reflection in the mirror and tried to make himself look a little less green in the face. His stomach was still feeling queasy, and he was hoping that it would pass.

He shut off the light and left the bathroom. He peered into the living room, finding it empty and he decided to find Kendall. Logan made his way up the stairs, not exactly knowing where he was going. There was a door at the end of the hall and it was cracked open. Logan glanced inside, finding the blond removing his shirt.

Logan quickly moved away, not wanting to see any more, but he found himself staring again. Kendall slipped his shirt off and tossed it in the hamper, then he made his way over to a dark wooden dresser, opening the top drawer and pulling out a green t-shirt. Logan eyes were fixated on the blond's body. He was beautiful.

Kendall slipped on the article of clothing and made his way toward the door. Logan jumped and tried to scamper away.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"I was looking for you. I don't um…uh…"

Kendall eyed the brunet closely. "Uh huh. Well you found me. You can come in."

"No, it's okay," Logan said.

"Okay. You can check it out later. You're sleeping in my room."

"I-I am? With you?"

"No, I'm taking the couch. Unless you want me to sleep with you?"

Logan was blushing again. "N-no."

"Didn't think so. Now come on. I don't want Katie to assume we are doing something dirty."

Kendall grabbed Logan by the hand and led him back down the stairs. Jennifer was cleaning up the mess that Logan left and the brunet felt like hiding.

"Feeling better?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, thank you," Logan replied. "I'm sorry."

"It's not a problem. I left your ginger ale on the coffee table."

Logan nodded and picked up the glass, taking a small sip of the bubbly liquid. Kendall wrapped his arm around the brunet, pulling him closer. Logan noticed the way that Mrs. Knight and Katie were staring and he bit his bottom lip.

"Mom, we have something to tell you," Kendall said.

Logan quickly glanced up at the blond, his eyes growing wide.

"I knew it!" Katie cried. "I told you they were together."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "For the last time we're not together!"

"Then what's the big news?"

"Well if you would shut up then I would tell you!"

"Then hurry up, big brother!"

"I'm pregnant!" Logan blurted.

The room went silent. Logan could feel everyone staring at him and he quickly glanced down at his glass, not wanting to meet their eyes. Kendall chuckled nervously.

"Surprise!"

"Wait, you guys are having a baby?" Katie asked.

"Yes, but don't worry we have it all planned," Kendall said.

"Honey, having a baby is a big responsibility," Jennifer said.

"I know, but we are figuring everything out."

Jennifer and Katie shared a look, then Mrs. Knight stood up and wrapped her arms around the young men. "I'm happy for you!"

Kendall was shocked. "Wait, what? You're not mad?"

"No! I get to be a grandma! This is exciting!"

"Mama Knight, I want to give the baby up for adoption," Logan said.

Jennifer's face fell. "Oh. You two aren't keeping him or her?"

Logan shook his head. "I'm sorry. I just…we…."

"No, it's okay. You two are young and it's your own decision. I will support you no matter what."

Kendall didn't believe his mother for a second. She looked saddened by the news and Kendall felt horrible. Maybe they should keep the baby.


	14. Chapter 14

Logan glanced around the bedroom, his eyes landing on a few hockey posters and pictures of the family downstairs. He walked over to the dresser and picked up a small gold trophy, reading the words 'first place' on it. The room was a lot different than his own, his was more organized and instead of hockey magazines he had medical journals. The two were just very different.

He placed the trophy back where he found it and he walked over to the queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. He unzipped his suitcase and pulled out a blue t-shirt and black sweatpants. Logan reached for the hem of the shirt he was currently wearing, but he froze when he heard the door open.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" He growled when Kendall entered the room.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were changing," Kendall said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Well if you would have just knocked."

"Really? I've seen you naked."

"Ugh I was trying to forget."

"I'm just going to ignore that. You're moody or whatever. I just need to grab some comfy clothes and my pillow," Kendall said and he walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed his suitcase.

"You're really going to sleep on the couch?" Logan questioned.

Kendall just shrugged and grabbed what he needed. "I don't really care. I mean, you are my guest."

"No, I can sleep out there. This is your room."

"Or you can scoot over and make room for me? It's big enough."

"I don't really think sleeping in the same bed with you is a good idea," Logan said.

"Why?" Kendall asked. "Because you'll end up pregnant? Oh, wait, that already happened."

Logan sneered at the blond, then he picked up his clothes again. "Can you please leave so I can change?" he asked.

"Fine. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Kendall left the room and he shut the door behind him. He understood that Logan felt out of place, but he just wanted the brunet to relax. His family wasn't going to make him feel unwelcome.

Kendall went back into the living room and he tossed his pillow on the couch, then he grabbed a blanket and made himself comfortable. He reached for the remote and started flipping through the channels, finally settling for a hockey game.

"Where's Logan?" Kendall glanced up to find his sister enter the room and she plopped down beside him.

"Upstairs getting ready for bed," he replied.

"Wait, you two aren't going to share a room? But he's your-"

"Katie, he is not my boyfriend!"

"But you're his baby daddy."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'm not a little kid anymore. So, about the whole baby thing…. you really are giving it up?" Katie asked.

Kendall let out a sad sigh. "Yeah I guess so."

"It wasn't your idea, huh?"

"It's something he wants to do and apparently, my feelings don't matter. We are already struggling to get along and I don't want to upset him anymore."

"Oh my God! Will you grow a pair!"

Kendall was taken aback by his little sister. "What?"

"You heard me. He can't control the situation. It's your baby too!" Katie exclaimed.

"I know that! But I can't raise a baby right now. I don't even know what I'm doing with my life"

"Who cares about that! Mom will help you and I don't mind babysitting every now and then. You act like your life will be ruined because you're having a baby. There are worse things than this."

"Katie, it's getting late. Can we talk about this tomorrow? Or never again?"

The younger Knight just rolled her eyes and stood up from the couch. "I'm just saying that maybe you two should discuss things a little more."

Kendall knew his sister was right, she was a good amount of the time and this time was no different. But Kendall knew that there was no way of talking Logan out of his decision. Besides, they weren't ready to be parents.

The blond couldn't focus on the game anymore and he shut the television off. His mind was racing now and there was no way that he was going to get any sleep tonight. He started to think about Logan and he found himself heading upstairs. Maybe they should talk.

This time he remembered to knock and when he got the okay, he entered the room. Logan was in bed with a book in his hand, and he put it down when Kendall came in.

"Hey, Logie can we talk?" Kendall asked, suddenly feeling nervous. He didn't even know what he was going to say.

"Sure," Logan replied.

"I've been thinking lately and um...well…"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Will you sit down. This is your bed."

The brunet had a point and the blond made his way over to the bed, deciding that sitting near the edge was a better idea.

"I don't really know how to say this. Do you really feel like giving the baby up is the best thing?"

Logan couldn't help but let out a sigh. He was tired of having this conversation. "Why are you always asking? It was your idea in the first place."

"I know, but I wasn't thinking clearly then. We just kind of jumped into it and settled. I don't want to settle," Kendall said.

"I don't either. I just don't feel ready for this kind of thing and Carlos and James seem so happy," Logan said.

"Logan, that is why I told you not to make any promises."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"I'm not leaving. We need to talk about it."

"Why? Do you really think you're ready for this kind of responsibility?" Logan questioned. Kendall hesitated, which only answered Logan's question. "See? I was right."

"No, I just want us to really think about this. If you give the baby to James and Carlos, then there is no changing your mind," Kendall said.

"Do you just want the baby because everyone else wants you to keep it?"

"No."

"It seems that way. I saw how hurt you looked when I broke the news to your mom."

Kendall sighed. Their conversation was getting nowhere. "Just think about it please?"

"Kendall, you know we can't do this. We don't even like each other."

"I like you."

"That's not what I meant. I don't want to raise this baby when its own parents can't stand each other," Logan said.

"We can work on that, too! Logan, just think about it. It's not just your baby," Kendall said.

Logan turned away from the blond and grabbed his book. Kendall just rolled his eyes and left the room. It seemed like they were never going to make any progress.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall tossed and turned all night, hoping that sleep would come, but it never did. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get comfortable. The couch wasn't the comfiest thing to sleep on, his tall frame was just too big. He was starting to miss his bed.

He heard footsteps upstairs and he heard the bathroom door slam. He instantly knew who it was, and the blond threw the blanket from him. The sound of retching filled his ears the minute he stood behind the bathroom door and he quietly knocked. Kendall didn't get a response and he slowly opened the door, peering inside to find Logan sitting in front of the toilet.

Kendall approached the sick brunet and rubbed his back soothingly, hoping that would calm him down. Logan pulled away with a groan and the blond quickly grabbed a washcloth and ran it under some warm water.

"Here." He handed the cloth to Logan and the brunet took it, wiping his mouth clean.

"Thanks, "Logan said weakly.

"Let's get you back to bed."

Kendall helped the brunet off the floor and led him back to his bedroom. Logan crawled back into bed and his arms wrapped around his stomach, groaning quietly. Kendall didn't feel comfortable leaving Logan alone and he climbed into bed next to him, and he was surprised that Logan didn't kick him out.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

Logan shook his head and he rolled over to face the blond. "I'm sorry for earlier."

"Hey, it's okay. Just try and sleep now."

"Kind of hard when I feel like shit."

Kendall placed his hand over Logan's growing belly and rubbed it softly. He could feel the small bump underneath his fingers and he couldn't help but smile. His baby was in there.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. Sure, he was a little young to be a father and he wasn't prepared by any means, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to keep the baby. He could picture himself teaching his son or daughter how to play hockey or play a few songs on his guitar. He wanted this baby more than anything.

Too bad Logan didn't.

Logan glanced up at the blond, hoping to meet his eyes, but only to find Kendall a million miles away. He knew exactly what Kendall was thinking about. Logan knew that the blond wanted to keep the baby, but he just couldn't do that. He was terrified.

"Sleepy yet?"

Logan jumped a little at the blond and he quickly relaxed when he felt Kendall pull him closer. Logan snuggled up to Kendall and he felt his eyes start go grow heavy. Soon he was snoring softly.

Kendall moved his hand over to Logan's back and he rubbed soothing circles. He found himself leaning down and he pressed his lips gently to Logan's head. The blond felt his heart swell at the sight of the brunet in his arms.

He was falling for him hard.

 **A/N: Ugh sucky chapter I know, but I don't feel good and I kind of forced myself to write this. I know Kendall wants the baby, but I can't decide if Kogan should keep it or Jarlos. Speaking of them, they will be in the next chapter. Well, I will update when I can! Thanks for reading, guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

Carlos entered his apartment, holding a shopping bag and smiling ear to ear. James glanced up from the magazine that he was reading and he let out a sigh before setting it down on the coffee table. His husband had been doing this for weeks, going to multiple stores and buying anything and everything baby related. At first James, didn't mind, but now it was getting out of hand. They weren't even sure if the baby was theirs yet.

"What did you get this time?" He questioned.

Carlos frowned at his husband's tone. "You could try to be excited about this."

"I am. I just think you're going overboard. Every time you come home you have something new for the baby."

"So?"

"We don't even know if it's ours. Logan hasn't exactly contacted us."

"Don't be so negative! He's just busy or something," Carlos said.

James just sighed. "I guess so."

"Jamie, please try to be excited. I am."

"Well I know you are. I just don't want to get my hopes up."

Carlos set the bag down on the coffee table and sat down beside his husband. "Please be positive. I'm sure he's dealing with a lot. I have a strong feeling that the baby is going to be ours."

"I hope you're right," James said.

"I am! I will call Logan and see what's going on."

James nodded his head and he reached for the shopping bag, now curious on what was in it. He pulled out a baby blanket with jungle animals on it. "Uh…"

"Isn't it cute!" Carlos cried and he grabbed the item. "It's so soft!"

"It's a little boyish don't you think?" James questioned.

"No! Girls can have a jungle animal blanket, too. I also got a few other things." Carlos reached back into the bag and pulled out a couple of baby outfits and toys.

"You bought a pink shirt and a blue one?"

"Well if it's a boy then I just return the pink one. It's not a big deal."

James rolled his eyes. "Carlitos, I love you, but stop buying baby things. Just wait until we know what the gender is."

"Wait! I can't wait! We need to be prepared!"

"We'll be fine. Just take it down a notch okay?"

Carlos huffed and he tossed the baby items back into the bag. "Fine. I'm going to go put these away and then call Logan."

James let out a sigh as he watched the shorter man leave the room. He didn't mean to be so negative, but he couldn't help it. They haven't heard from Logan in a while and James was starting to feel doubtful about the adoption. He didn't want to get his hopes up because he knew he would just be crushed like last time.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan cursed to himself when his phone went off again. It had been doing that all day and the brunet was doing his best to ignore all the incoming calls and messages. He knew that he had to answer eventually, but he didn't know what he was going to say to Carlos. He wanted to give the baby to them, but it was obvious that Kendall wasn't thrilled with that idea.

Kendall waited patiently for the light to turn green and he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He glanced over in Logan's direction, noticing how annoyed he looked. The brunet's phone beeped again and Kendall raised an eyebrow. He was curious on who kept calling.

"You gonna get that?" He questioned.

Logan just shook his head and placed his phone back into the pocket of his jacket. "I'm busy."

"You can get it. I don't mind."

"No, it's okay. Where are we going again?" Logan asked, hoping to drop the current conversation.

"Uh I'm not sure yet. Maybe we can grab lunch and then I can show you around," Kendall replied.

"How long are we staying in Minnesota?"

Kendall shrugged and he stepped on the gas pedal when the light finally turned. "Just a couple more days. I haven't seen my family in a while."

"Speaking of family. I should probably call Camille back," Logan said.

"Is she the one calling so much?"

Logan bit down on his lip and he shook his head. There was no point in lying. Carlos was just going to keep calling. "No, it's Carlos. He wants to know how we're doing," Logan said.

"Did you tell him where we were?" Kendall asked.

"No. I have been avoiding him."

"Well that's stupid."

"Excuse me for not knowing what to say to him. You're the one who decided to keep the baby."

"I did not make that decision. I said we should think about it. Big difference."

"I don't want to think about it. I've made up my mind," Logan said.

Kendall rolled his eyes. He was doing everything in his power to not scream at the brunet. "I don't think you have, but whatever."

Logan let out a sigh of irritation. "Can we please not talk about this right now? You said you were going to give me tour of this place and I would like to just focus on that."

Kendall knew there was no point in arguing. Every time he tried to tell Logan how he felt, the brunet just chewed his head off. He was sick of it.

"Okay, I can do that."

"Good."

"But you have to be nice to me."

"What?"

"You heard me," Kendall said. "You have to be nice. This is my hometown and I'm in charge."

"I am being nice," Logan said.

Kendall snorted. "Then you're awful at it."

"Well excuse me for being moody and-"

"Oh, enough with that already. You can't use that all the time. Look, I don't understand what is going on with you, but please don't take it out on me. I have done nothing but try to help you and all you do is try to push me away."

Logan let out a sigh. He had been doing that and he felt like a totally dick about it. Kendall was being amazing to him and all Logan did was treat the blond like shit.

"I'm sorry," He muttered.

Kendall glanced that the brunet. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I have been horrible to you and you've been so nice."

"I can be a douche if I wanted to be," Kendall said.

"You have been," Logan uttered.

"Not as bad as you, Logie."

"Ugh why do you have to call me that?" Logan groaned.

"Because it's cute like you," Kendall said with a wink.

Logan felt his face heat up and he quickly turned toward the window, hoping to hide his flushed appearance. It didn't go unnoticed by the blond and a goofy smile spread across his face. He tried dropping hints that he liked the brunet, obvious hints, but he never got a reaction out of Logan until now.

Maybe it was time that he expressed how he felt.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

It was great to be back home. The weather was starting to drop, but it was still heck of a lot warmer than Minnesota. Not that Logan didn't like the state, it was nice to be able visit a new place and meet different people. He did miss the Knight family, they made him feel like part of the family and he loved how close they were. His family wasn't exactly like that.

Logan approached his apartment and he reached for the door, only for Kendall to step in front of him to get it. The blond felt better helping Logan with his bags, he didn't want the brunet to carry too much. Logan assured Kendall that he would be fine, but the taller man was stubborn and very protective.

"You didn't have to come with me. I'm capable of getting home by myself," Logan said, once they were inside the apartment.

"I know," Kendall said and he set Logan's suitcase down by the door. "But you're not supposed to be lifting anything heavy and it's my job to make sure that you and the baby are okay."

"Kendall, really I'm fine. But thank you."

"No problem. Thank you for coming with me and meeting my family. Sorry if they were a little much," Kendall apologized.

"No, they were great! A lot better than my parents," Logan said.

"When am I meeting them?"

Logan let out a sigh. He still had to tell them what was going on. "Let me talk to them first and then I will let you know."

Kendall smiled. "Great. I guess I will see you at work."

Logan nodded his head. "Yeah."

It was getting awkward between them, not one of them knowing what to do next. They were so close to each other and Logan was sure that Kendall was going to try and kiss him. The blond leaned in closer and Logan felt his breath hitch in his throat.

Kendall's heart was racing. He wanted to kiss Logan more than anything, but at the same time he was worried that it would make things worse for them. All Logan ever told him was that they weren't meant for each other and that nothing was ever going to happen between them.

Kendall moved away. "Bye, Logie."

Logan let out a sad sigh when the blond left. They were so close.

"Logan!" Camille ran into the room, ready to tackle her brother, only to stop when she realized that tackling wasn't allowed anymore. She settled for a gentle hug.

"Hey," Logan greeted.

"I'm so glad you're back! It was weird not having you around."

"Oh please. You were probably glad to have the place to yourself."

"I did get to walk around naked."

Logan grimaced. "Please stop talking. I really didn't need that image."

"Sorry. So how was it? Were his parents nice? Did you guys do anything fun?"

"Camille, calm down! Yes it was fun and I liked being around his family."

"Did you guys…. you know?" Camille wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"No we didn't," Logan replied.

"But you wanted to."

Logan felt his face heating up. "No…. I….no I didn't. We're just friends."

"I know you like him. When are you just going to admit it?" Camille asked.

"I don't like him that way."

"If you say so. I heard his voice. Did he just leave?"

"Yeah."

Camille gasped. "He kissed you, didn't he?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "No."

"I wish you guys would just get together already. You two obviously have feelings for each other."

"Oh really? And what do you know?"

"I know a lot."

"Whatever. I guess I'm gonna go to bed. I'm exhausted."

Logan started to head down the hall, but he froze when he heard his sister call out to him. "Did you tell mom and dad yet?"

The brunet let out a sigh. "No."

"Logan!"

"I will later."

"No! You are going to tell them now!" Camille cried.

Logan turned around to face his sister. He wasn't in the mood. "Cami, please? I just want to sleep."

"I'm tired of you doing this. Just tell them," Camille said.

"Later."

The brunette girl shook her head and grabbed her phone off the kitchen table. "Then I will do it myself."

Logan's eyes widened. "You wouldn't?"

"I would." Camille placed the phone to her ear. "It's ringing."

"Camille, come on. I will do it when I'm ready."

His sister ignored him. He hated when she tried to interfere. It was none of her business.

"Camille..." He tried again, only for her to continue to ignore him.

"Hi, mom!" Camille said and Logan felt himself starting to panic. He had to do something.

He ran over to her and tried to grab the phone, only for her to push him away. "Camille, knock it off!" he cried.

"Oh everything's fine," Camille said to their mother. "Logan actually wants to tell you something very important."

The phone was handed to Logan and he shook his head. Camille rolled her eyes and placed her hand over the speaker. "You better tell her now or I will."

"Camille, come on. This is stupid. I can do it by myself," Logan said.

"Then here's your chance."

Logan let out a sigh of defeat and he took the phone. "H-hi, mom."

"Honey, what is going on?" Joanna asked. "Camille said you have something important to tell me."

"Yeah. Um I do. Uh…"

"Logan?"

Logan froze. He didn't know how to tell her. He hated being put on the spot.

Camille rolled her eyes and yanked the phone from her brother's hand. "He's pregnant."

Logan's jaw dropped. She actually did it.

Camille pulled the phone away from her ear. "Mom? Mom, just talk to him."

The phone was back in Logan's hand and he took a deep breath before saying anything. "M-mom?"

"You're pregnant! How did that happen?"

"Uh…"

"Don't answer that. I know how it happened. Logan, I thought you were being careful. You're the responsible one!"

"It was an accident."

"I want you both home now! I knew it was a mistake sending you out there on your own. You obviously don't know what you're doing."

"Mom, it's not a big deal. I know what I'm doing."

"Not a big deal? It's a very big deal! I can't believe you would let this happen."

Logan was tired of the yelling and he disconnected the call. The phone started to ring again and he slid his finger across the screen to cancel the incoming call. He shoved the phone back into Camille's hands.

"I hope you're happy. She hates me," Logan said.

"You didn't give me a choice. She was going to find out sooner or later," Camille said.

"I told you to let me handle it. Can't you mind your fucking business for once!"

"I'm sorry."

"Just leave me alone. I don't need you."

Logan stormed out of the room and Camille cringed when she heard his bedroom door slam loudly. She meant well and she thought she was doing the right thing, but now she wasn't so sure. Maybe she should just leave him alone.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I was going to add more, but then I was thought ending it there was good enough. I am feeling a lot better and I am so happy! I'm just exhausted from work and Thank God it's Friday tomorrow! Anyway, there will be more Jarlos in the next chapters and some Kogan action. They need to kiss already! Well, thank you guys so much for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry guys for the late update. I have been so dang tired from work and then I haven't felt very motivated. I feel a little better today. I hope you guys like this chapter**

Logan sat quietly in his car, contemplating if it was worth going into work. Sure, he had bills to pay, but at the moment he didn't care. He was still angry with everything that was going on with his life, and dealing with stupid people at the theater wasn't something he was looking forward to. All he wanted to do was turn around and go home.

The brunet stared hard at the building in front of him, still not being able to make up his mind. His shift started ten minutes ago, but he couldn't find it in himself to get out of the car. There was the idea of going home, but Camille was there. He didn't want to deal with her.

He had been ignoring her for a few days now, but he didn't care if she was upset. She stepped out of line when she ratted him out and he wasn't going to forgive her so easily. His mother hated him now, he was sure of it. He was going to tell his parents everything when he was ready, but Camille ruined it.

Logan let out a sigh and he shut off the ignition. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, then he climbed out of the car and headed toward the building. Lucy was in the break room putting her belongings away when Logan entered the room, and she turned away from her assigned locker to greet him.

"Hey, Logan," She said with a smile, but it quickly faltered when she noticed the expression on his face. "Grumpy much?"

Logan ignored her and approached his locker, cursing to himself when he couldn't get the right combination. He slammed his fist against the locker, startling his co-worker.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Lucy asked.

Logan let out a huff and turned to face her. "Nothing. Leave me alone."

"You are the worst liar. I have never seen you so angry."

"Well gee how about you try being pregnant and scared out of your mind and then on top of that having your parents hate you because of it!"

"Wow. You have been keeping a lot of stuff bottled up, huh?"

"You have no idea," Logan said through gritted teeth.

"Do you want to talk about it? I honestly don't care about going up front," Lucy said.

As much as Logan wanted to vent, he knew now wasn't the time or the place. "No, it's okay. I don't want us to get in trouble. I kind of need this job."

"Fuck this place. I hate it."

"Me, too. But I really need it."

"Well if you ever need to talk let me know. I'm here for you okay?"

Logan nodded his head and Lucy wrapped her arms around him. The embrace cheered him up, but only slightly.

"Alright. I will see you later." Lucy grabbed her name tag, then she left the room.

Logan let out a sad sigh and he turned back to his locker, frowning when he still couldn't remember his combination. He wasn't sure if the pregnancy was making him lose it or if he was just that upset. Or it was both.

"Hey."

Logan turned around at the sound of the familiar voice and he tried to force a smile, but Kendall saw right through the act. Something was going on.

"Okay, what happened? You look really pissed off," The blond said.

"I'm fine."

Kendall was startled by the brunet's tone. Normally it was rude or snotty, but this time Logan wasn't fighting with him. His tone was sad.

"Logie, talk to me."

"Not now. I really need to get out there before Dak chews me a new one. I'm already late," Logan said.

Logan gave up on his locker and he tossed his jacket on a nearby chair, then he turned to leave the room. Kendall was faster than him and he grabbed the brunet by the wrist, turning him back around.

"Let's go somewhere private okay?"

Logan tried to protest, but it was no use. Kendall wasn't going to give up until he agreed. Logan finally let out a sigh and nodded his head. He didn't know why he was letting Kendall call the shots, usually he stood his ground.

Kendall led him out the back door and toward the parking garage that was beside the theater. It wasn't very busy and it was the perfect spot to chat without anyone finding them. Logan knew he was just going to get in more trouble, but a part of him didn't care. He didn't want to be at work anyway.

"Okay, what is going on?" Kendall asked, hoping that he would finally get an answer.

"My parents found out," Logan replied, sadly.

"Okay. I'm guessing it didn't go well."

"I was supposed to tell them when I was ready, but stupid Camille had to open her big mouth. My mother didn't even give me a chance to explain! I'm sure my stepdad knows now and he's going to kill me."

"Hey, I won't let them do anything to you or the baby."

"I just don't want to do this anymore. I'm so fucking scared and I have no idea what I'm doing."

"But I'm here to help you."

"I know," Logan said, his tone showing that he was getting annoyed. He knew Kendall was trying to help him, but sometimes he felt like he wasn't getting the help he wanted. "I don't want this. I know you do, but I don't"

"Logie, come on. Stop saying that. You haven't even thought about it," Kendall said.

"Of course, I have and I know that I can't do this."

"I know you're scared and so am I, but I still want this baby. I know we can do it."

Logan shook his head at the blonde's words. "No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared!"

"Why are you scared!"

"Because you are just going to leave like my dad did!"

Kendall felt his heart sink. Now he knew why Logan was so scared. It made sense, but Kendall was not that way. He would never leave. He thought he had proven that to Logan already, but maybe he needed to try harder.

"Logie, I'm not like your dad. I would never leave."

Logan scoffed. "He said the same thing."

"No, I'm serious. I know what's it like to not have a father growing up and so do you. I would never do that to our child. Ever."

Logan swallowed the lump in his throat and he shut his eyes, hoping to keep the tears that were approaching at bay. He wanted to believe Kendall, he really did, but it was hard. He believed he father and he knew how that turned out.

Kendall stepped closer to the brunet and he reached out for his hands, taking them in his own. "Logie, I promise. I would never hurt you."

"I want to believe you."

"Then believe me."

"You don't understand," Logan said.

"Logan, please let me in so I can help. I promise that I would never leave. You have to trust me."

"I already promised Carlos and James."

Kendall shook his head. "No, you didn't. All we did was talk to them. We never made it official."

"I don't know what to do," Logan admitted.

"Let's do this. Together."

Logan wanted to agree, but he was still terrified. He wanted to believe what Kendall was telling him, but it wasn't easy. He knew what it felt like to be abandoned and have his family broken up, and the last thing he wanted was for the same to happen to his child. At least with Carlos and James, that would never happen.

"I need more time," Logan finally said.

Kendall let out a sigh. "You're running out of time."

"Just give me some more. I want to make sure I don't regret my decision."

"Logie, come on."

Logan just shook his head and turned to walk away, only for the blond to pull him back. Kendall was tired of hiding how he felt and maybe if Logan knew, then he would stop being so difficult. Kendall pulled Logan close to him and leaned down, connecting their lips. It had been a long time since they kissed and it caught the brunet off guard.

Logan wanted to pull away, he didn't want to fall in love with Kendall, but it was too late. He felt sparks running through his body and he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, trying to bring him closer. Kendall was sure that Logan was going to push him off, but instead he felt his body being pulled toward the smaller man. The blond couldn't help but smile. That broke the kiss.

"What?" Logan questioned.

"I can't believe you're actually kissing me back," Kendall replied.

All the color drained from Logan's face and he stepped away from the blond. Kendall instantly knew what Logan was going to do and he tried to reach out for him, but Logan was already moving farther away.

"Logie, no. It's okay. It was just a kiss." Kendall tried to reassure the brunet, but it wasn't working.

Logan shook his head. "It was a mistake. I shouldn't have done it."

"Why? I know you have feelings for me."

"I can't, I don't."

"Logan-"

The brunet shook his head again and turned away, leaving Kendall alone in the garage. Kendall ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He was so close, but it was obvious that Logan was even more damaged than he thought. He had to figure out a way to fix everything.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan tapped his fingers nervously against the steering wheel of his car. He glanced around again, only to find that he still the only one here. Carlos and James were supposed to have met him ten minutes ago, but they were either running late or decided not to show. But of course, they would show up to see their baby.

Their baby. Was it really theirs? Logan wanted it to be theirs, but a little voice in the back of his mind was screaming at him to drop the adoption and keep the baby. He still had time to tell the couple that he changed his mind. He didn't sign any papers yet.

A black Cadillac Escalade pulled up beside him and Logan immediately knew it was them. Carlos was the first to climb out and he waved when he spotted Logan. The brunet returned the gesture, then he got out of his own vehicle to meet them.

"Hey!" Carlos quickly wrapped himself around Logan. "How are you?"

"Fine," Logan replied, hoping that his tone sounded cheery enough.

James eyed him closely, instantly knowing that Logan wasn't being truthful with him. His eyes locked with Logan's and he smiled. "You look tired," James said.

Logan nodded his head. "Yeah."

James still wasn't buying it, but now wasn't the time to call Logan out on his bullshit.

"Where's Kendall?" Carlos asked when he noticed the blond was missing.

"He's at work," Logan replied.

"Aww that sucks. I thought he would take the day off or something."

Logan didn't answer. He was afraid to tell them the truth. He didn't know how they would react if he told them that he asked Kendall not to come. The two weren't exactly okay at the moment. Of course, it was all because of Logan.

The brunet hated what he was doing and he didn't know how to stop. He was so scared of getting hurt again. If only he had just let Kendall in.

"Logan?" Carlos asked and the brunet snapped out of it. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Um we should go in."

Logan turned away from the couple and made his way toward the entrance. James and Carlos exchanged looks, both not really knowing what was going on. James placed a comforting hand on his husband's shoulder, then they followed Logan.

Logan sat quietly in the chair while he waited for his name to be called to the back. All he could think about was Kendall and how he had screwed up everything. The kiss they shared played repeatedly in his mind, and as much as Logan liked it, he was terrified of it happening again. It was hard for him to get close to anyone.

Carlos and James were minding their own business, flipping through a parenting magazine while they waited. Logan reached into his pocket and fished out his phone, hoping to see any missed calls or messages from Kendall, but his inbox was empty. Of course, it would be. Kendall was pissed.

Kendall was furious when Logan mentioned the sonogram appointment yesterday, and how he told him not to bother even showing up. Kendall tried to protest, but Logan made sure to cut him off every time he tried to get a word out. After that, Logan's phone was blowing up with calls and messages, and he ignored every one of them.

Logan felt eyes on him and he glanced up to find the couple staring at him. he was confused at first, then he felt wetness on his cheeks. He had been crying.

"'Loges, what's wrong?" James asked, his tone full of empathy.

Logan shook his head and quickly wiped the tears away. "N-nothing. It's just Kendall."

Carlos' face fell and he reached out for Logan's hand. "Are you guys okay?"

There was no point in lying now. It was obvious that something was going on. "We're fighting. He wants to keep the baby."

"Really?"

Logan could practically hear Carlos' heart breaking. He didn't like the way the couple was looking at him now. They were crushed.

"Don't worry. I'm still on board with this." Logan tried to reassure them.

Carlos let out a sigh of relief and his smile was back on his face. James wasn't smiling though, he was staring hard at the floor, his mind racing with thoughts. He knew something like this was going to happen. He just knew it.

Logan stood up when he heard his name being called and Carlos jumped up excitedly to follow him. James hesitated for a moment, not sure if he even wanted to go back there anymore. What was the point? Why were they even here?

"Come on, Jamie!"

The taller brunet glanced up at his husband and he forced a small smile before following.

The room they entered was a little on the small side. An exam bed was placed in the middle and a large screen was beside it, already running and prepared to go. Logan was instructed to lie back on the bed, then they waited for the technician.

"Look at this!" Carlos cried when he glanced at one of the posters in the room. "I bet our baby looks like that!"

James didn't have the heart to correct him, so instead he wore that fake smile and nodded in agreement. Logan remained silent, not wanting to ruin their moment. He liked seeing them so happy.

A knock on the door interrupted them and the technician entered the room with a smile. "Hi, my name is Amanda. You must be Logan?"

Logan nodded with a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

"I see you brought a few friends or is one of them the father?"

"No!" Carlos cried. " I mean we are friends, but he's giving the baby to us so maybe we are the fathers and-"

James placed a hand on Carlos' shoulder to silent his rambling. "He's a little nervous." The brunet explained, hoping now that the tech would stop staring at them so funny.

"It's no problem. It's okay to be a little nervous. Let's begin."

Amanda walked over to the monitor and pressed a few keys on the keyboard, then the images on the screen changed. She was at Logan's side now and she helped him lift his shirt. He couldn't help but grimace at the size of his belly. It looked like he swallowed a basketball.

"This is going to be a little cold," Amanda warned and she squeezed some gel onto the exposed flesh. She smiled apologetically when Logan flinched.

She grabbed the transducer and pressed it to Logan's abdomen, moving it around gently until she found what she was looking for. Images of the baby nestled inside appeared on the screen and Logan froze. There was his baby.

Carlos squealed with excitement and he reached for James' hand, squeezing it hard. James couldn't help but really smile now. It was amazing to see.

"Okay do you want to know the sex?" Amanda asked.

"Yes!" Carlos cried. James and Logan stared at him. "Uh I mean if you guys want," Carlos added.

Logan exchanged looks with James. The taller brunet just shrugged. "Sure," Logan finally answered.

"Okay." Amanda moved the transducer around until she was able to pick up a clear picture of the baby. "It looks like it's a girl!"

"Yes!" Carlos cried and he turned to face his spouse. "I told you I shouldn't have returned the dress! Now we need more!"

James rolled his eyes playfully. "Okay, okay. We can go shopping later."

"Let me do a few measurements of her, then I can print out the pictures okay?" The tech said.

Logan nodded and let his head fall back against the bed, his eyes watching the different images of his daughter on the screen. He would glance over at the happy couple from time to time, and he let out a sad sigh. He loved seeing them so happy and if he was to be the one to crush their happiness, then he would never forgive himself.

A small yellow envelope was handed to Logan when he was cleaned up and ready to leave. A smile formed over his face, knowing that the pictures of his baby were inside. He made a mental note to show these to Kendall. Then he remembered they weren't talking.

"Can I see!" Carlos asked, as soon as they were in the parking lot.

Logan obliged and handed the envelope over. Carlos lifted up the flap and gently pulled the pictures free, his eyes widening and a huge smile forming over his lips.

"Babe, we just saw everything. Why do you need to see it again?" James questioned.

Carlos ignored the question. "Look at her, Jamie. She's so cute! She has Logan's nose!"

Logan's ears perked up at that and he glanced over Carlos' shoulder to see. He didn't really notice it before. He felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes and turned away so that the couple wouldn't see him cry. He had to be on board with this. He promised them.

"Can I keep this one?" Carlos held up a profile image of the baby. Logan nodded.

"I think I'm gonna head out okay?" Logan said.

"You don't want to join us for lunch?" James questioned.

Logan shook his head. "No thank you. Maybe another time."

"Okay. Call us if you need anything. We're here for you, Loges."

Logan said his goodbyes, then he climbed into his car and started it up. He tossed the envelope on the passenger seat and he let out a sad sigh. He felt guilty for not having Kendall tag along. The blond had every right to be there.

Logan reached the apartment complex and he pulled into an empty space, then he killed the ignition. He grabbed the envelope, then he exited the car and made his way to his apartment. He knew Camille was home when he spotted her purse sitting on the couch and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. The siblings still weren't talking.

The brunette girl entered the living room when she heard her brother come home. She knew where he was at; Logan always jotted down important events on the calendar, and she was curious on how the ultrasound went. She wanted to see pictures of her niece or nephew.

"How…. how did it go?" She asked quietly.

Logan didn't even look up at her, he just tossed his keys and the envelope on the island. "It's a girl," he said.

Camille's eyes lit up. "It is! Can I see!"

Logan just shrugged and walked away from her. He entered his room and shut the door behind him.

Camille still felt horrible for what she did, and she didn't know what to do to make thing better again. She remembered fighting with her brother when they were younger and they always made up in the end. But this time was different and Camille wasn't sure if they were going to make up.

She grabbed the envelope off the island and opened it, slowly taking out one of the black and white pictures. A huge smile formed over her face when she saw her niece. The baby wasn't very big yet, but the aunt to be could still make out tiny fingers and a nose that looked too familiar.

Camille slipped the pictures back inside the envelope, then she made her way down the hall toward her brother's room. She knocked a few times, and finally she was given permission to enter.

"Logan, can we talk?" Camille asked.

Logan rolled over onto his side and wrapped his arms around his pillow. He wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

"Please, Logan? We need to talk. I'm sorry for what I did."

Logan scoffed and he sat up. "Really? You're sorry? You screwed everything up."

"To be honest, mom could have been upset if I told her or you did. All I did was try to help."

"Unbelievable! I told you to let me handle it and you did what you wanted anyway. I'm not upset that mom hates me, I'm more upset with the fact that my own sister didn't respect my wishes. I gave up everything for you!"

"I never wanted you to come with me. I can handle being out here by myself," Camille said.

"Yeah right. You haven't had a call back in weeks. I've been busting my ass to keep us here so you can have your dream job. I sacrificed my career for yours. The least you could do is respect me," Logan snapped.

"You could have gone to school! I didn't ask you to come here with me! I'm so sick of being treated like a child! I can take care of myself."

"Yeah right."

"At least I didn't get knocked up."

The words hit Logan hard like bullets. Out of everything she has ever told him, that had to be the worst. Camille immediately regretted it the minute the words escaped her mouth.

"Logan, no…I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean that."

"Get out."

"Logan-"

"Get out!"

Camille tossed the envelope that was still in her hand and she left the room, slamming the door hard behind her. Tears were pouring from Logan's eyes now. He had never felt so angry and hurt. Now he knew how his sister felt about him. He didn't care what anyone else thought, but knowing that she was like everyone else hurt.

Logan grabbed the envelope off the floor and was ready to shred it. The anger was consuming him. He started to tear it, only to stop when he realized what he was doing. He let it slip from his fingers and it hit the floor. Logan collapsed on his bed and curled up, not caring if he was sobbing.

He just wanted this to end.

 **A/N: I have made up my mind when it comes to Kogan or Jarlos keeping the baby. You guys will find out later! Don't worry though. So there is going to be even more drama in the next chapter! I will update soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

Kendall was fuming; he had never been this angry before. It took a lot to make the blond upset, but Logan knew just how to do it. Kendall knew how much the brunet didn't like him, but to ban him from the doctor's appointment was just spiteful. He had every right to be there, more than Carlos and James did. Kendall was sure that they were there and that just made him angrier. He was the baby's father, not them. They would never be anything to that child.

The blond collapsed on the edge of his bed and held his face in his hands. He wanted to scream because he was so furious, but he didn't want to bother his roommate. Dustin didn't need to know everything that was going on in his life.

Kendall reached for his phone, quickly typing another message to send to Logan. He had been messaging and calling the brunet all day, but he continued to be ignored. He sent the message and waited, knowing that he wasn't going to get a response. Kendall rolled his hands into a tight fist. Logan needed to answer him.

Minutes went by and still nothing. Kendall tossed his phone across the bed and he let out a frustrated sigh. If he wasn't going to get a hold of Logan this way, then he had no choice but to talk to him in person.

Kendall stood up and grabbed his keys before leaving his room and heading toward the front door. Dustin was in the kitchen preparing a snack and he glanced up when he heard the footsteps from his roommate.

"Dude, where are you going?" He asked.

"Out." Was all Kendall said, then he was gone.

Dustin knew exactly where his friend was going and he just shook his head. He knew it wasn't going to go well.

Kendall was at Logan's apartment in no time, he didn't care if he sped most of the way. He was pissed and wanted to chew the brunet a new one. He deserved it.

He pounded loudly on the door to Logan's apartment, quickly growing impatient when no one answered the door. He knew Logan was home, the brunet's car was sitting outside. He knocked again and again, until finally, the door opened. It wasn't Logan.

"Where is he?" Kendall asked, not caring if his tone wasn't friendly.

Camille's eyes widened. She had never seen the blond so mad and she knew her brother had done something. As much as she wanted to let Kendall in to fix whatever it was that needed fixing, she knew now wasn't the time. Logan was still upset with her and she knew he wouldn't want to see anyone.

"He doesn't want to see anyone," Camille said.

"I don't care. I need to talk to him."

"He's in a bad mood."

"What's new? Just let me see him for minute. It's important," Kendall said.

Camille shook her head. "I think you should go. Try calling him."

"You don't think I already tried that? Let me see him."

"Kendall, he's-"

"Who's at the door?"

Kendall saw Logan standing behind his sister and his eyes grew dark. Camille could tell that the blond was getting more upset and she went to shut the door, only for Kendall to stop her.

"How dare you! That's my baby too and you're trying to call all the shots!" Kendall called out to the brunet.

"I didn't want you there," Logan said.

"Why? Because you're secretly planning on giving the baby to them without talking to me first? You can't do that!"

"I'm the one carrying the baby, so yeah I get to make all the choices."

"Bullshit!"

Camille stood awkwardly between the fighting men. She wanted to run to her room to give them privacy, but she felt trapped. They obviously had issues to resolve. Camille opened the rest of the door to let Kendall in and she quickly dashed to the kitchen. Logan wasn't happy that his sister let Kendall in, but now wasn't the time to chew her out.

"I had every right to be there. That's my baby," Kendall said.

"I know." Was all Logan said.

Kendall was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. Why didn't Logan care about his feelings?

"You're a fucking asshole!"

"I don't care. I don't need you to help me do this. I never should have told you in the first place."

"Don't you care at all that you're hurting people? You never take my feelings into consideration. It's always about you!"

"Get out. I don't need this."

"Oh, so you're just going to shut me out again? I'm getting really tired of your bullshit, Logan. What the hell do I have to do!"

"Leave!" Logan yelled. "That's all you have to do! Just leave me alone!"

"I'm not leaving until we fix this! Fuck, Logan what do I have to do!"

"Just go. Please just leave me alone. I can do this myself."

"You're so full of it. I know you're scared but so am I and I'm trying to help you. I care about you. I…. I love you."

Kendall wasn't planning on spilling his heart out to Logan, but it was too late to take back what he said. He wouldn't take it back anyway. He loved Logan.

Logan just stood there, not knowing how to respond. What was he supposed to say? That he loved Kendall back? He didn't love him. Logan bit down on his bottom lip. Who was he kidding? Of course, he loved Kendall! The blond bugged him sometimes and they were completely different people, but his heart didn't care.

Yet Logan couldn't express what he was feeling. He tried to get those three words out, but all he said was, "Great. Thanks."

Kendall felt his heart shatter. He thought that Logan felt the same way, the brunet kissed him back for God's sake! But Kendall must have missed something. He was never good at knowing when someone had romantic feelings for him. This time he was positive that he got it right.

"Wow. You know what…do what you want. I'm done with you. I can't keep playing these games with you. Good luck."

Kendall quickly turned to leave and he felt fresh tears roll down his cheeks. He was glad that Logan couldn't see. But it wasn't like the brunet would care anyway. Kendall left the apartment, slamming the door hard behind him.

Camille eyed her brother closely, trying to read him. She was expecting him to run after the blond or at least cry, but he did none of those things. His face showed no emotion. She wanted to slap him.

"How dare you."

Logan turned to face his sister. "What?"

"How can you just hurt him like that? Don't you care at all?"

"Oh, so now you're going to criticize me for this too?"

"I'm trying to help you! He cares about you!"

Logan just shrugged his shoulders. Camille was fuming at this point. What the hell was wrong with her brother!

"Why are you being this way? Kendall expresses his love for you and you don't even care!" Camille cried.

"This is none of your business," Logan said.

"I don't get it. I don't understand why you're acting this way. You've never been this way."

"I don't want to talk about it. He's gone."

"Yeah thanks to you! Logan, you need to grow up. You messed up and honestly, I hope it hurts you. You deserve it."

"Thanks."

Camille wanted to scream at her brother, but what was the point? He wasn't getting it and she was tired of wasting her breath. She just shook her head and retreated to her room.

Tears were rolling down his face now and Logan wiped them away angrily. His sister was right, he did mess up and he hated himself for it. He didn't know why he couldn't say how he really felt; he didn't know why he didn't try to run after Kendall to apologize; he didn't know why he was so afraid. He saw how his parent's marriage was ruined and how distraught his mother was afterwards. He didn't want that to ever happen to him and he thought by putting up a wall that he would be safe.

But it only made things worse. He pushed away anyone that ever cared about him and now he lost the one person that he cared about the most.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

Carlos gently ran his finger over the black and white picture, tracing the outline of the little form. She was beautiful, just gorgeous and she was all his. Well, he was sure of it. Logan had made it clear that he was still on board with the adoption and it made Carlos very happy. He would finally have the family he had been dreaming of.

He heard the click of the lock and he looked up, smiling when his husband entered the apartment. James set his briefcase down with a tired sigh and he started to loosen his tie. Carlos jumped up from the couch to greet the taller man.

"Hey, how was work?"

James just shrugged and he tried to stifle a yawn, but failing miserably. "Exhausting. I had two meetings today. I'm pretty sure I started to doze off during the second one," he said.

Carlos frowned. "At least you're home now. You can see the new baby stuff I got!"

Carlos ran back to the sofa and grabbed the shopping bag. He pulled out a couple of dresses and shirts. Now that he knew the gender of the baby, it made shopping a lot easier.

"I've been thinking of names too!"

James forced a smile. He loved seeing his husband so happy, but in the back of his mind he knew something was going to ruin it. He heard Logan promise them the baby, but promises were made to be broken. James didn't want to get his hope up and he wished Carlos would've done the same. But it was too late for him.

"Like what?" James asked.

"Well I thought Lily was cute, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to name her after your mother or something," Carlos replied.

"Uh I wasn't planning on it."

"Your mom won't get mad, would she?"

"She'll be fine."

"Great! Hmm maybe Lily isn't the right name. What about Megan?"

James shook his head. "We have time for names."

"I guess you're right. I can't believe this is finally happening! We get to be parents!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yay."

Carlos frowned at his spouse's lack of enthusiasm. "What's wrong? Aren't you excited?"

James let out a sigh. "Carlos, how do we know that Logan isn't going to change his mind and keep the baby?"

"Because he promised."

"He didn't exactly promise. I'm just saying that we shouldn't get our hopes up."

"Wow I know what's going on. You don't want this!" Carlos cried.

"What? Of course, I want this! I just think we need to be careful," James said.

"Why do you have to be so selfish!"

"Los, what are you talking about? How am I being selfish? I'm looking out for you."

Carlos scoffed. "Yeah right. You just don't want this baby."

"Yes, I do! I just think-"

"Think what? That this isn't the best time? Let me guess, because work is more important, right? What was your excuse last time? Oh! You didn't want to lose your amazing body!"

"What the hell are you talking about!"

Tears were streaming down Carlos' face now. "When I found out I couldn't get pregnant you didn't even want to help. You could've carried the baby, but you cared more about yourself than me!"

"That's not true."

"Just save it. I don't care what you think. I want this baby and if you're not on board with me then there's the door."

"Carlos, come on. Don't-"

Carlos ignored his husband and stormed out of the living room. James cringed when he heard the bedroom door slam and he let out a frustrated sigh. He was just trying to help, but Carlos didn't care about what he had to say. James thought that having a baby was going to be great for their marriage, but instead it seemed to make things worse.

James wasn't sure if he wanted this anymore.

 **A/N: I was going to add more to this chapter, but I think I will save it for the next chapter. I just want to say that I hate Logan right now. I don't think I have ever written him like this before. He's an asshole! But don't worry, the dummy finally comes to his senses. I will update soon okay? I have a few more ideas, so at least my writer's block is gone. Anyway, thank you guys for reading!**

"

"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello! I hope everyone is doing good. I hope you guys like the last chapter. Speaking of the previous chapter, I wanted to explain the fight Carlos and James had. Do you guys remember when Kogan met Jarlos, and Carlos explained to them that the reason they were interested in adopting was because Carlos couldn't have a baby? Well I had someone ask me why didn't they ever consider James carrying the baby? They made a good point and I decided to give a little back story on why that option was never considered. I was going to explain more of it in upcoming chapters, and for now I just let Carlos go off on James because he was upset that James never wanted to be the one to carry the baby. Sorry if it was confusing, I posted the chapter kind of late and forgot to mention what I was doing. I hope it makes sense now. If not, you can DM me and I can explain more. Sorry for the long note! On with the chapter!**

Kendall was furious, no furious wasn't a good enough word to describe how he was feeling right now. He was so angry with Logan, angry because the brunet didn't get that he was hurting him, angry because Logan didn't love him back. Kendall was certain that there was something between them, he felt the sparks shoot through his body any time Logan touched him or when they kissed. The feeling Kendall felt when they kissed was indescribable. He was sure Logan felt it, too. But he was wrong. He was wrong about everything.

The blond could tell that his roommate knew something was up. Dustin sent a worried look his way, which Kendall ignored. He wasn't in the mood for talking, he just wanted to be left alone for a while.

But Dustin wasn't having any of it. He was tired of seeing his friend upset over some loser that didn't give a fuck. Kendall didn't deserve any of that.

Dustin tossed the comic book that he was reading down on the coffee table, and he made his way down the hall toward the blond's room. He didn't even bother knocking. Not that he normally did anyway.

Dustin wasn't sure what he was expecting when he entered the room, Kendall rarely shared his feelings, let alone showed them. He felt his heart sink at the sight of his best friend. Green eyes that were normally sparkling, were now gloomy, fresh tears spilling from them. The last time Dustin saw his friend cry was when they were kids. The day Kendall lost his dad. That was the last time. After that, Kendall kept everything to himself.

Dustin always looked up to the blond, admiring how strong and brave he was. Kendall was tough, never letting anything or anyone get to him. But now Dustin was seeing another side of the blond. It broke his heart to see his friend in this state.

"I'm fine," Kendall said, and he tried to wipe his eyes.

"You don't have to lie anymore. I know you're not fine," Dustin said.

"Really I am. I just messed up."

"No, you did nothing wrong. It's that fuckers fault. I just want to go over there and kick his ass!"

"You can't do that. He's pregnant. You would get in big trouble."

"I don't care!" Kendall couldn't help but chuckle. He appreciated the lengths his friend was willing to go for him.

"No really. Don't even bother with him. I want nothing to do with him," Kendall said, his tone sad again.

Dustin let out a sad sigh and walked over to his friend. "Scoot your ass over," he said, and he sat down when Kendall made room for him on the bed. "Are you sure I can't hit him?"

"Yes!"

"Fine. But once that kid is born I am going to kick his ass."

"Nah. I wish him the best."

"You're fucking kidding me, right? He hurt you and you wish him the best?" Dustin questioned.

Kendall just shrugged his shoulders in response. "I don't care what he does anymore."

"Can I say something and you not get mad?"

"Okay."

"You never should have gotten involved. I told you to steer far away from him and you blew me off. So, this is kind of your fault…."

"Not helping, Dustin."

"Sorry. I mean he is an asshole don't get me wrong, but you let him do all these things."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I really didn't. I put him in his place when I had to."

"Yeah, but that didn't work. Do I even want to know what he did this time? It might just piss me off," Dustin said.

"He wouldn't let me go with him to the doctor's appointment today."

"Uh you have right to be there. How come you didn't show up anyway?"

"Because he would just go off on me. I went to talk to him, but that didn't help. Then I went ahead and made it worse," Kendall said.

"How so?" Dustin asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"I told him I loved him," The blond replied.

Dustin cringed. "That was pretty dumb. I can tell he didn't say it back because you're crying."

"I know."

"I mean really, really dumb! What were you thinking!"

"Okay enough! I get it!"

Dustin let out a sigh and placed a comforting hand on his friends' shoulder. "Fuck him, man. You don't need someone like that."

"I just don't understand why he has to be this way. I thought we could work on things and raise the baby together. I was wrong," Kendall said sadly.

"Honestly, did you even want the kid?"

Kendall looked up at his friend and nodded. "Yeah, I really did."

"This whole situation is fucked up. Is there anything I can do?" Dustin asked.

"You've done enough. I should have listened to you and I'm sorry for that."

"Forget it. Now let's do something to get you out of your funk!"

"I think I will stay in here for a while."

"The L.A. Kings are playing in ten minutes."

Kendall hesitated, then a smile formed over his face. "Okay, I'm down for that."

Dustin jumped up and ran toward the door. "I'll get the snacks!"

Kendall just shook his head and followed his friend.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan deserved it. He deserved the dirty looks, he deserved to be ignored. Things were different between them now, and Logan was the one to blame. He knew that Kendall was going to be cold towards him, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. It just made him feel worse and he wanted to run over to the blond and apologize, but what good would that do? Probably not much. Their relationship, or whatever it was that they had, was ruined.

He noticed how happy Kendall looked, the blond was laughing and talking with a couple of his friends. Logan wasn't sure if it was all an act or if the blond was just doing better than he was. The brunet was miserable.

"Go talk to him already."

Logan snapped out of it and glanced in Lucy's direction. He ignored her at first, and he handed her a couple of paper cups to fill. He tried to just focus on the customer in front of him, and he wore the fakest smile he could muster.

Once the woman was gone and the line disappeared, Logan turned to his co-worker.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

Logan just rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

"Oh will you stop already? You're being a little bitch about something," Lucy said.

Logan was caught off guard. He knew how Lucy could be, but she was never this way with him. As much as it annoyed him with what she was saying, she was right.

"I fucked up. Is that what you want to hear?" He snapped.

"I figured you did. Just walk over there and tell him that you're an idiot and you take back whatever it is that you did."

"I can't exactly do that. He hates me. He used to love me, but now he hates me."

"Wait, he said he loved you! Logan, I swear to God you better have said it back."

"Well…"

Lucy groaned loudly. "You are really stupid. I'm sorry, but you are."

"Hey, I don't have to love him back," Logan said.

"You're having his baby!"

"So? Plenty of people have kids and aren't together."

"That's different! He cares about you and I know you care about him. Just for once can you let whatever issues you have go and be with him! Gosh, Logan you're a moron."

"Are you done? I know that I'm an asshole and a jerk and whatever else you want to call me. I want to fix this, believe me," Logan said.

"Then get your ass over there and fix it," Lucy said.

"But.."

"Did I stutter? Move!"

Logan knew there was no point in arguing with his friend. He knew how crazy she could be. The woman had a guitar that was also an ax for crying out loud!

Logan knew she was right and honestly, he wanted to fix everything more than anything. It was his fault and he had no problem taking any of the blame. Kendall had been nothing but good to him.

The brunet just didn't know what he was supposed to say. He was scared out of his mind, but it had to be done. Kendall deserved an apology.

Logan glanced over to where he saw Kendall last. The blond was sweeping up some spilled popcorn. He was alone and it was the perfect opportunity to approach him.

"Go. I can handle it back here for a while," Lucy said.

Logan thanked her, then he slowly made his way over to the blond. His mind was racing, what was he supposed to say? He had to make Kendall listen.

"Kendall?"

The blond looked up when he heard his name being called. He felt his heart jump at the sight of the brunet, but it sunk just as quick. He turned away and continued to sweep, trying to act like Logan wasn't there.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm busy."

"Please? I really screwed up. I want to-"

"Hey, Knight!"

Logan jumped out of the way when Dak approached them. He didn't notice her at first, she stood quietly by the supervisor. The girl moved a lock of her blonde hair to the side and she sent Logan a small smile. Logan politely smiled back.

"Kendall, I need you to train the new girl," Dak said.

Kendall wanted to roll his eyes, but he kept himself from doing so. "I'm kind of busy now. Can you get someone else?"

"No, you would be perfect. You know your way around this place. I've shown her a few things, but I have to deal with something."

"Fine."

"Great!" Dak said, then he introduced the new employee. "This is Jo."

The girl gave a little wave. "Hi."

Kendall had to admit that she was kind of cute. Logan noticed the look Kendall was giving the girl and he balled his hands into fists.

"Hey, I'm Kendall. I guess you're spending the day with me. Come on I can show you around." Kendall grabbed the girl by the hand and led her away.

Logan wanted to call out to them, but what was the point? Kendall obviously didn't want to talk to him.

"Here, you can finish this mess," Dak said and he handed the broom to Logan.

The brunet let out a sad sigh before starting to clean up the mess.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan sat quietly in his room, his phone in hand, but he couldn't make the call. He had tried talking to him at work, but that wasn't being very effective. Kendall continued to ignore him and it hurt. It seemed like every time Logan tried to reach out to the blond, the new employee was in the way. She had been working there for a couple of weeks now, and yet she was still glued to Kendall's ass.

Logan almost felt like giving up at times, but that wasn't an option. He had to fix the mess he made. If only Kendall would just give him the time of day.

His finger hovered over the button, but he couldn't bring himself to touch it. He took a deep breath, then he pressed it and placed the phone at his ear. It rang and rang, then it went to voicemail. Logan hung up.

"Forget it." He said to himself and he tossed the phone on the bed.

He tried to get comfortable enough to fall asleep, but all he could think about was Kendall. He missed him.

Logan sat up quickly when he felt something jab him in the side. He glanced down and his hands flew to his growing belly. Logan gasped in surprise when he felt what he assumed was a foot press against his hand. She was moving. His daughter was moving.

Logan moved his hand around, hoping to feel her move again. She did and the brunet was smiling now. The feeling was unbelievable.

He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't getting attached. The minute he saw her on the screen made him rethink everything. He was still terrified of raising a baby, especially now since he might have to do it on his own, but the thought of giving her away didn't sit well with him. He was tired of being afraid. His daughter needed him to take care of her, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

The brunet quickly climbed out of bed and entered the hallway, hoping that his sister was still awake. He poked his head around the corner, but the living room was empty. He decided to try her room.

He hesitated before he knocked. They still weren't talking, but he missed her. He was messing up every relationship that he cherished. But that was going to stop.

His hand came down on the wood, and he prayed that she would answer. He heard shuffling, then the door opened.

"What?" Her tone wasn't friendly.

"Hey, can I come in?"

Camille wanted to protest and slam the door on his face, but instead she nodded her head and stepped aside.

"I want to apologize for being such a jerk. I'm really sorry for everything," Logan said. He was afraid that she wasn't going to accept his apology.

"Me, too. I said things I didn't mean. But you made me so angry. I don't know what's going on with you, but you can't take it out on the people that are trying to help you."

"I know. I'm really sorry."

"You should be."

He was waiting for his sister to give him her famous slap across the face, but it never came. Instead he felt her wrap her arms around him. Logan accepted the embrace and he hugged her back.

The baby inside of him decided to interrupt their moment and Logan moved away when he felt another kick. Camille shot him a confused expression and he quickly grabbed her hand, placing it over the spot where the baby's foot was at.

Camille's eyes widened when she felt the kick. She smiled widely and giggled when she felt a few more.

"She's moving! This is so exciting!" Camille cried.

Logan nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. It feels weird though."

"I bet it's awesome! I can't wait to meet her! I am going to buy her all the toys in the world!"

"Camille…." Logan started.

His sister glanced up and her smile faltered. "Oh right. Sorry."

"I don't want her to be super spoiled. Maybe a toy every now and then."

Camille's smile was back. "Wait do you mean…"

Logan nodded his head and his sister squealed in delight. She knew he would come around.

"This is great! I get to be an auntie! Oh no! We don't't have any baby items! We need to get a crib and diapers and…"

"Camille, calm down. We have time for all those things. I'm still weeks away from my due date," Logan reminded her.

"True. Oh my gosh this is exciting! You're not messing with me, are you?" Camille asked. She just needed to make sure.

"No."

"What made you change your mind?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I've been thinking about it and I don't know…. I guess feeling her move really did it for me. I'm getting attached and giving her to someone else doesn't feel right anymore."

"Does Kendall know that you changed your mind?" Camille asked.

Logan shook his head sadly. He wanted to tell the blond, but he was never given the chance. Kendall wanted nothing to do with him.

"We're still not talking. I really fucked things up."

"You can fix it though! Just talk to him!"

"I've tried."

"Not hard enough! Call him right now!" Camille cried.

"It's getting late. I will try talking to him tomorrow," Logan said.

Camille nodded her head. She hated seeing her brother so upset and she knew that he was in love with Kendall. Why he denied it was beyond her, but she didn't need to know the reason. She just wanted him to be happy.

She prayed that things would get better for him.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan waited in the theater lobby, glancing at the clock on his phone screen every now and then. Kendall was scheduled a few minutes ago, and the blond still wasn't here. The theater wasn't very busy and this was his chance to tell Kendall how he really felt.

He kept his eyes glued to the front doors, waiting for any sign of the blond. He was getting nervous. He tried preparing himself on what he was going to say, but even that didn't ease his nerves.

He finally spotted the person he was waiting for and Logan made his way over to him. He didn't miss the way Kendall rolled his eyes, and Logan tried to ignore it. He had to do this.

"Can we talk?" Logan asked.

"About what?" Came Kendall's reply.

"Us."

Kendall rolled his eyes again and pushed passed Logan, heading for the back. Logan wasn't going to give up and he tagged along.

"Please just give me a few minutes. I want to apologize."

"Oh, for being a dick? I'm over it."

"Well I'm not. I'm sorry for being an asshole okay?"

Kendall scoffed and he opened the door to the break room, not caring if it almost hit Logan. The brunet stopped the door from hitting him and he entered the room. Kendall opened his locker to stuff his belongings inside, still ignoring the brunet.

"Kendall, please just hear me out! I'm trying to tell you something," Logan said.

"I'm tired of doing this, Logan. I told you I was done," Kendall said.

"Just give me another chance. I'm so sorry for everything I did. It was wrong and I feel terrible about it."

"I'm sure you do."

"Please? I want us to work this out. I want us to raise our daughter together."

Kendall paused when those words reached his ears. Daughter? He had a daughter.

"Please?" Logan begged again.

Kendall slammed his locker shut and turned to face the brunet. He wanted to believe what Logan was telling him, but then he remembered how good Logan was at playing mind games.

"Nice try. It almost worked."

"What? Kendall, I'm serious."

"When are you going to stop playing these games?"

"I'm not playing any games with you!"

"Whatever, Logan. I need to get to work."

Kendall walked over to the door, ignoring his name being called. He wasn't in the mood for Logan. He was done for good.

The door opened and Kendall quickly stepped back. Jo entered the room and she sent an apologetic smile in Kendall's direction.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were leaving," She said.

"It's okay. I'll see you out there."

Jo smiled. "Okay."

Kendall glanced in Logan's direction, ignoring the way he was looking at him. Kendall turned to leave, only to stop when he heard Jo say his name.

"Kendall, what are you doing later?" She asked.

Kendall shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to...um grab a coffee or something."

"Jo, that's nice but-"

"Oh you're seeing someone, aren't you?"

Kendall glanced up at Logan, then back at Jo. "Actually no. I'm single. Coffee sounds great."

Jo smiled. "Great. I will see you later."

Kendall returned the smile. He could see the hurt on Logan's face, but he didn't care. Maybe now Logan would understand what it felt like to have is heart broken.

 **A/N: Yep I brought in Jo, but don't worry about it. See? I told you Logan would pull his head out of his ass. I will mention Carlos and James in the next chapter or something. I hope you guys liked this!**

"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I haven't felt motivated to do anything lately, but today I feel a bit better. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

This didn't feel right, nothing was right about this. Even the coffee didn't taste right. No, the beverage was fine, but to Kendall it was all wrong. He shouldn't be here, he should be with Logan.

Logan. All he could think about was the brunet. He screwed up, he really did and he wanted to fix it. Yes, Logan could be a jerk and what he did was just awful, but that still didn't change the way Kendall felt about him. As much as Kendall wanted to forget about Logan, he just couldn't. It wasn't just because they were having a baby, it was because Kendall loved the brunet.

Kendall let out a sigh and took another sip of his drink. Jo was still talking, about what Kendall wasn't sure. He had tuned her out a while ago. All he could think about was Logan and how this was a mistake.

"Kendall?"

The blond snapped out of it, his eyes locking with brown ones. Not the brown ones he loved so much.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" Jo asked.

"Yeah," Kendall replied and he took another drink of the coffee.

Jo eyed him closely. Something was up with the blond man, but he wasn't coming clean. She tried to ignore it, but was finding it hard to.

"Okay if you're sure. You just seem a little distant."

"Sorry," Kendall apologized. "Just dealing with a lot."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?"

Kendall shook his head. There wasn't really anything she could do. Maybe disappear but that was a little harsh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jo asked.

Kendall just wanted her to stop asking stupid questions. No there was nothing she could do and no he didn't want to talk about it.

They continued to sit in silence, both not knowing what to say to each other. Kendall felt bad for not participating in whatever this was. He didn't want to call it a date. The only reason he agreed to meet up with Jo was to make Logan jealous. That was a pretty shitty thing to do, but it was too late now. He couldn't exactly leave. Well he could, but he already felt bad for coming in the first place.

"Anyway," Kendall started and he set his drink down. "Do you like the job?"

Jo just shrugged. "It's okay. The people are nice though."

"Yeah, they're pretty cool."

The silence was back again and Kendall didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to talk about. Normally, he could chat for hours, but now he was finding it difficult to start and keep a conversation.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem sad or something," Jo said.

"No, I'm fine. Just tired from work," Kendall said. He was hoping that Jo would just drop it. She didn't.

"Really? I mean, I'm here if you need to talk."

"I was kind of with someone and it didn't exactly work out."

Kendall was hoping that maybe now she would leave him alone. He wasn't going to go into detail, it was none of her business.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe that person just wasn't worth it."

 _He was worth it_ Kendall thought to himself. He just smiled sadly and nodded his head.

The rest of the 'date' wasn't bad. It went a lot better than Kendall thought it would go. He tried to push Logan out of his thoughts for a while and he listened to Jo talk about herself. He found out she was a pretty cool girl, but that wasn't enough for him to fall for her. They were better off just being friends.

"That was fun," Jo said, as they made their way out of the café.

Kendall nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, it was. Thanks for inviting me."

Jo smiled and made her way toward her car, Kendall right behind her. She fiddled with her keys nervously and Kendall felt his palms grow sweaty. He knew how dates ended, but he didn't want this one to be like all the others.

"Well I better get going. Thank you again. It was fun," Kendall said.

"Yeah. Maybe we can do this again sometime?" Jo suggested.

"Um…"

Jo cringed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…. I know you're still getting over that person."

"It's okay."

"Um I will see you at work I guess."

Kendall nodded his head and Jo quickly pecked him on the cheek, then she climbed into her car. Kendall watched as she drove off, then he made his way to his own vehicle. He didn't feel anything, not a damn thing. There were no sparks when she kissed him, no butterflies in is stomach. Nothing. It wasn't the same as it was with Logan.

Kendall reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, frowning when there were no missed calls or unread messages from Logan. Kendall started to type a message to the brunet, only to stop. He would rather talk in person.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan's mind was racing. So many thoughts were running through his head and it was becoming too much. All he could think about was James and Carlos and how he was going to crush their happiness. He had promised them the child growing inside of him, which now he knew was a bad idea, but he wasn't thinking then. He hated himself for having to break such terrible news to them, but he didn't have a choice. He wanted his daughter. He loved her.

Then there was Kendall. God, he loved that stupid blond. Kendall had bugged the shit out of him at times and they were constantly at each other's throats, but over the past few months Logan found himself falling hard for the blond.

But he had ruined everything. Any chance he had of having the blond was just gone. Logan wasn't going to blame anyone for his mistakes, he was going to take full responsibility. He hated blaming others or past experiences for his behavior. Just because his parents' marriage failed didn't mean that every relationship he had was going to turn out the same. That didn't mean he was still scared, but he wasn't going to let fear get in the way. Not this time.

Kendall was different, he was special and Logan wanted him more than anything. They had something, something Logan was sure he would never find. But he did and he let it go. He felt like an idiot. He hated himself.

His hands traveled down to his growing belly, rubbing soothing circles to calm the child inside. She had been kicking a lot more lately and every time it brought a smile to Logan's face. If only Kendall was here to experience it too.

He could be. All Logan had to do was call him or drive to his place. It was easy. Or so Logan thought. He had tried to reach out to the blond, only to be ignored. There was nothing else he could do. He had tried everything.

Logan's head snapped up when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in," He said and the door opened.

Camille walked in with a smile on her face, only for it to falter when she took in her brother's sad expression. She knew he was still hurting and she had no idea what to do to cheer him up. Normally, she had him better in minutes, but this time was different.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or something. You've been in here all day."

Logan shook his head. "I'm okay. I should probably get to bed."

"You know what I think you should do instead?"

"What?"

"Talk to Kendall."

Logan let out a sigh. "Camille, I already tried that. Besides, he's probably still with Jo."

Camille walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "I think you're just being stubborn. You want him back, don't you?"

"That's a stupid question."

"Then get off your butt and go get him! Go to his place and talk to him. It won't kill you."

"It might."

The brunette girl rolled her eyes and smacked her brother on the leg. "I'm serious! Go get your man!"

"It's not that easy. He hates me," Logan said.

"I don't think he hates you. He's just upset because of how you were. You were a huge jerk."

"This isn't helping."

"It's the truth though. You were an asshole."

"Okay enough! I get it!"

"The point is, just apologize and work things out. You two are having a baby together and that little girl deserves both of her parents," Camille said.

"What if he doesn't want to talk?" Logan asked.

"He will."

Logan wanted to believe her, but he was finding it difficult to believe that Kendall was going to want to work things out. The blond was on a date with someone else. That right there proved that he was done.

"I don't know."

"Logan, you need to! He loves you and I know you love him too! Now go!"

"Fine! But if he rejects me then I get to smack you."

Camille grinned. "Deal!"

Logan rolled his eyes and pushed himself off his bed. This was stupid idea, he just knew it, but at the same time he was looking forward to seeing the blond again.

"This is stupid," Logan said to himself when he drove up to the familiar apartment complex. He was suddenly regretting this.

The brunet shut off the ignition and let out a sigh. He had no idea what he was going to say, a simple apology wasn't going to cut it this time around. He had to make Kendall listen.

Logan approached the door of the blond's apartment and he hesitated. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, then he knocked. His palms were growing sweaty and he wiped them on his jeans. He heard the click of the lock and the door opened.

Dustin stared daggers at him. Logan gulped. He was not expecting Kendall's roommate to answer the door.

"Is Kendall here? I want to talk to him," Logan said.

Dustin scoffed and rolled his eyes. "He doesn't want to talk to you."

"Please? I need to-"

"I don't care. Go away, asshole."

Logan opened his mouth to respond, but he quickly shut it when he spotted the familiar blond approaching the door. He felt his heart leap for joy at the sight of the man he loved.

"Dustin, it's okay. Give me a minute," Kendall told his friend.

Dustin shot Logan another dirty look, then he disappeared, leaving the two alone.

"What do you want?" Kendall asked.

"I just want to talk," Logan replied.

To Logan's surprise, the blond nodded and stepped aside, allowing him into the apartment. Logan didn't think he would have made it this far, but he wasn't complaining. This is exactly what he wanted.

He followed the blond down the hall, toward Kendall's room. As soon as they were inside, Kendall shut the door behind them.

"Sorry about Dustin," Kendall said and he sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him.

Logan sat down, making sure not to sit too close. His eyes landed on his lap and he fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"I'm really sorry," He said quietly.

"I know."

Logan glanced up, his eyes locking with pretty green ones. He didn't know what to say, his mind was yelling at him to get words out, but nothing happened.

"K-Kendall, I'm….I…"

"You're sorry? Yeah, I know and I forgive you. I'm sorry too. I was a jerk."

Logan shook his head. "No, you were perfect. I was the jerk. I treated you horribly and yet you still stuck around. I'm really sorry for everything. I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"Then, why did you?" Kendall asked.

"I was scared."

"But I made it clear that I wasn't going to hurt you."

"I know."

Kendall reached out to grab Logan's hand, sending jolts of electricity through them. Logan didn't pull away this time.

"Logie, I want this to work, but you have to feel the same way. And honestly, I don't know if you do."

"I do! I swear I do! I want you, I want us to raise our daughter together. I don't want to be afraid anymore."

"Okay."

"Okay? Wait, you're going to give me another chance?" Logan questioned.

Kendall shrugged his shoulders. "Even though you were a huge asshole and I mean huge, yes I am willing to give you another chance. I love you."

Logan bit down on his lip and glanced back at his lap. Kendall furrowed his brows in confusion.

"This is the part where you say you love me."

Logan glanced up and pulled Kendall close, crashing their lips together. Kendall was shocked by the brunet, but he kissed back, enjoying the feel of Logan's lips on his own. The feeling was incredible and neither one of them wanted the moment to end.

The door swung open and both men pulled apart. Dustin stood in the doorway, eyeing the two of them. He shook his head.

"I knew it! I knew you would be sucking face," he said.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Yeah, but I don't care to. So, you made up, huh? Are you sure that was a good idea."

"Dustin, he's fine."

"He could still be an asshole."

Kendall glanced in Logan's direction, making sure that the brunet was not offended. Logan looked hurt and Kendall shot his friend a look.

"What?" Dustin asked. "I'm finished."

Logan looked up at Kendall's roommate. "No, you obviously have more to say. I can take it."

"I'm done calling you names, but I swear if you hurt him again I will kick your ass," Dustin threatened.

"Fair enough, but I can assure you that won't be necessary. I love him a lot."

Dustin made a face when the two locked lips again. "Yuck. I'll be in the living room," he said.

Kendall was the first to break the kiss and he rested his forehead against Logan's. He leaned in to kiss the brunet again, but Logan pulled away.

"What? What did I do?" Kendall asked.

"She's moving," Logan replied.

Kendall's eyes landed on Logan's growing belly. "Can I…"

Logan grabbed the blond's hand and placed it over the bump. Kendall gasped when he felt his daughter push against his hand.

"Wow! I can't believe she's moving. I can't believe we're having a girl! This is awesome!" Kendall cried in excitement.

Logan nodded his head, a smile forming over his face. It quickly faltered.

"I'm sorry I told you not to come. That was wrong and stupid. You have every right to be a part of this."

"Logie, it's okay. We have plenty of appointments to go to. I can see her then. I mean, it did hurt that you chose James and Carlos over me."

"No! I swear that's not what I wanted to do. I'm really sorry. I fucked up."

"I forgive you. It's in the past now. We can move on and forget this whole thing."

Logan shook his head. "There is just one more thing I have to do."

Kendall knew exactly what the brunet meant. It wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done.

 **A/N: Well Kogan made up! Yay! But now James and Carlos have to receive bad news. Don't worry, they will get their happy ending too! I will update soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

Logan glanced up at the building, his stomach doing uneasy flips. He didn't want to face them; he couldn't, but he didn't have a choice. He had to tell him that he finally made a decision, but he was scared out of his mind. It was going to crush them, that's what he was afraid of. He wished he didn't have to do this, but not telling them was not an option. They deserved to know.

Logan's eyes traveled down to his hand when he felt someone grab it, and the owner of that hand squeezed gently. Logan looked up, his eyes locking with perfect green ones. He didn't understand how Kendall could be so calm. The blond wasn't freaking out, or maybe he was and he was just good at covering it up.

"Don't worry," Kendall reassured. "It's going to be fine."

Logan scoffed. "I don't think so. They are going to hate me."

"Then let them. They had to have prepared for something like this, right?"

Logan just shrugged his shoulders in response. He was sure James had prepared for this outcome, but he couldn't say the same for Carlos. The Latino was the one showing the most excitement.

Logan groaned again. They were going to hate him for sure.

Kendall shut the ignition off and he turned to face the brunet. "We have to go in there sometime."

"I wish we didn't have to," Logan said.

"I know, Logie. But we have to. Come on."

Kendall was the first to climb out of the car, leaving behind a very scared Logan. The brunet tried to prepare himself, but no amount of preparation was going to help. Even if he said all the right words, that didn't change the fact that he was crushing their spirits. Now he was wishing he never decided on adoption.

Logan gripped Kendall's hand tightly as they walked through the lobby. His stomach was doing uneasy flips again and he was sure he was going to puke. He wanted to run back to the car, but it was too late to turn back. They were already climbing into the elevator and Kendall was pressing the button for the second floor.

"Logie, relax. Everything is going to be okay," Kendall said, hoping his words would comfort his boyfriend.

"Why did I do this? How could I be so stupid?" Logan asked, not sure if the questions were for himself or Kendall.

The blond let out a sigh and he pulled Logan close. "Logie, it's okay that you messed up but-"

"Just stop. I know it's my fault. All of this is my fault. I should never have promised them the baby."

"I guess it would be a bad time to say I told you so."

"I would say yes."

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened up to reveal the second floor. Logan's face paled. He didn't want to do this.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he said.

"Can you hold it?" Kendall asked. "I think the manager would kill us if you ruined the carpet."

Logan wanted to smack the blond silly. He wasn't sure if it was the hormones that were making everything Kendall said irritating or perhaps the blond was just annoying. Logan let out a sigh. No, Kendall wasn't that annoying. But now he was.

"Kendall, please just be quiet. You're making me feel worse."

"Sorry. Let's just get this over with."

Kendall made it sound so simple, but it wasn't that easy. Logan just knew that Carlos was going to welcome them in with a smile on his face, and knowing that he was going to be the reason that smile disappeared made the brunet feel worse.

They were standing in front of 2J now. Logan was sweating, he could feel the perspiration on his forehead. Even his palms were growing hot and sweaty. Kendall tried to grab his hand again, but the brunet pulled away.

Kendall wasn't going to ask questions, nor was he going to push Logan to open up to him. It was a struggle to get the brunet to say anything that was bothering him. It was a work in progress.

Kendall took the initiative and rang the doorbell. Logan was chewing on his bottom lip nervously and he prayed that they weren't home. His prayers weren't answered and soon Carlos was there, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey, guys! Come in!" He cried.

Logan didn't want to, but he didn't have a choice. He felt Kendall grab his hand and he was being led into the apartment. James was sitting on the couch, with the phone to his ear, obviously involved in an important phone call.

Carlos smiled apologetically. "Sorry. He's dealing with a lot at work. Ignore him if he gets too pissy."

That just made everything worse. Now Logan definitely didn't want to break the news to them. They were going through so much already.

"Do you guys want to sit down?" Carlos asked, then he slapped himself across the forehead. "Silly me! What a stupid question! Logan needs to get off his feet."

Carlos grabbed Logan by the hand, leading him over to the sofa. James waved at the brunet, then he stood up to take his phone call to the bedroom. Logan sat down and Kendall joined him.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Carlos asked.

"Water would be great," Kendall replied with a smile.

Carlos nodded and he ran to the kitchen, grabbing a couple of glasses and filling them with water and ice. He joined his guests back in the living room and handed them the beverages.

"So, what are you guys up to? How's the baby? Is she doing okay? I've been thinking about names!"

"Uh she's good. Moving a lot," Kendall said.

Carlos smiled. "That's so awesome! Logan, you are so lucky that you get to experience that. I would give anything to do what you're doing. But this is good too!"

Logan nodded his head and he placed the glass of water to his lips, gulping the water down. Kendall patted the brunet on the leg to calm him down.

"He's a little nervous," Kendall explained.

"Ah. Is everything okay?" Carlos asked.

Logan nodded again, not bringing the glass away from his face. Kendall smiled at Carlos, then he tried to take the glass away from his boyfriend.

"I think that's enough, Logie."

Kendall placed the empty glass on the table. "Listen, Carlos, we have to tell you something."

"Me too! I was thinking of naming her Katelyn and then we call her Katie for short. What do you think?"

Kendall shook his head. "It's a nice name, but that's my sister's name and…"

Carlos' eyes widened. "Kendall, I am so sorry! The last thing I want to do is hurt you guys!"

Logan glanced in Kendall's direction. The guilt was eating him alive.

"Carlos, it's okay! Listen, we really need to tell you and James something," Kendall said.

"Is everything alright?"

"Uh…"

"Sorry about that." James entered the room. "What did I miss?"

"They want to tell us something," Carlos told his husband.

James sat down beside his spouse and he pulled him close. He wore a worried expression.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"First off, you guys are really great and we are happy to have met you, but…." Kendall trailed off.

Now he was at a loss for words. He glanced in Logan's direction for help. Logan let out a sigh. He wasn't going to let Kendall break the news to them. It wasn't fair.

"I want to keep her," Logan said quietly. There was no point in beating around the bush, they had to know what was going on.

Logan was waiting for them to say something, anything, but they remained silent. Logan felt like such a jerk. He hated himself. First, he hurt Kendall and his sister, and now James and Carlos.

"Guys, I'm really sorry," Logan apologized.

"It's okay. I knew this was going to happen," James said.

Carlos didn't say a word; his eyes were glued to the floor. James gripped his husband's hand tightly, rubbing it soothingly with his thumb. Carlos still didn't respond.

"Carlos, I am really sorry. I should never have gotten your hopes up," Logan said.

"Yeah," Carlos was staring at him now. "You shouldn't have."

"I'm so-"

"Get out."

"Carlos, we're sorry," Kendall said.

"Oh yeah? Sorry for what? Promising me a child and then taking her away once I got attached? I want a baby more than anything and I thought that this was my chance to be a father. I guess I can't say that now."

"You'll get your chance. I promise," Logan said.

Carlos scoffed. "When are you going to stop making promises that you can't keep? Get out now."

Kendall grabbed Logan by the hand, helping him up from the couch and leading the way toward the door. Once they were gone, Carlos let his tears fall. He was crushed. No, that wasn't even a good enough word to use. He was devastated. His whole world was destroyed. He wanted that little girl, he wanted her more than anything and now she was gone.

He felt James' arm wrap around his shoulder and he shrugged the taller brunet off. He knew James was trying to comfort him, but he just wanted to be left alone.

"I told you not to get your hopes up. This is what I was afraid of."

"Just shut up. You didn't even want her."

Carlos stood up from the couch and disappeared down the hall. James let out a sigh when he heard the bedroom door slam.

He knew this was going to happen and he wished Carlos had listened to him in the first place. He was never trying to be negative, he was just trying to be realistic.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR****

Carlos just wasn't the same. He was either working or when he wasn't, he was locked up in the bedroom. James didn't know what to do anymore. Normally, he knew just what to say or do to comfort his spouse, but this time was different. Carlos was hurting and for once, James couldn't help him through the pain.

James was upset too, but he not as bad as his husband. Carlos wanted that baby more than anything and now she was gone. Her picture was still on the fridge and James didn't understand why. It was just a constant reminder that she would never be theirs. James just hoped that Logan and Kendall were happy. It wasn't fair that they were happy and Carlos was suffering, but life wasn't fair. James was used to things not working out in their favor.

James grumbled to himself when he walked into the kitchen and saw the sonogram picture still on the fridge. He ripped it off and was about to tear it to shreds, but he froze when he heard a familiar voice.

"You don't have to tear it. I was going to throw it away," Carlos said.

"Then why is it still up here?" James snarled.

Carlos just shrugged his shoulders. James let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair, not caring if he messed it up.

"Carlos, this has to stop! I know you're hurt but you have to let it go. We can be happy again."

"It's not that easy. I want a baby."

"I know! I do, too! But this was not how we were supposed to get a child. It was never the plan."

"Then what do we do? Just try again? I can't do that, James. I'm tired of trying and nothing happening. I don't think I even want a baby anymore," Carlos said.

"That's a lie. I know you want one, Carlitos and believe me we are going to get one. I don't care how long it takes, but I'm not going to give up. I want you to be happy," James said.

"Do you even want to start a family? You didn't seem on board."

"Of course I do! I just didn't want to get my hopes up."

"That was pretty stupid of me. I wish I listened to you," Carlos said.

James let out a sigh and he walked over to his husband, pulling the shorter man into his arms. He felt Carlos' body shaking and he knew the brunet was crying. James tried to comfort him with soothing words, but that still didn't ease the pain Carlos was feeling.

James knew how much Carlos wanted to start a family and he didn't know what to do to make that wish come true. They could try adoption again, but that was such a long process. There had to be something else they could do.

Then it hit him. He never wanted to do this, he didn't think he could do it as good as Carlos, but maybe this was their only option now.

James broke the embrace and grabbed Carlos by the hand, leading him to their bedroom. Carlos was confused, he didn't understand what was going on. James didn't say a word, he just continued to lead him away until they were in the room.

"What are you do-"

Carlos was cut off when he felt soft lips upon his own. James was kissing him feverishly, making the shorter man even more confused. He couldn't remember a time when they kissed like this.

"James, what are you doing?" Carlos asked when he broke the kiss.

"I know you want a baby and I'm going to give you one," James replied.

"Jamie, we tried that. It didn't work."

"I know, but this time will be different. I promise this will work."

"Don't be like Logan and make promises you can't keep."

"I'm not like him. I am going to keep this promise."

James connected their lips again and this time Carlos kissed him back. Carlos felt himself being pushed back and he landed on the bed. James crawled on top of him, crashing their lips together again. Carlos was still confused on what was going on, but he didn't have a chance to ask any questions.

He let out a yelp when James flipped them over. Carlos glanced down at his husband, the confused expression still on his face. He was trying to read the taller man but was failing miserably. Then it registered.

"James, you want to…. wait….are you sure?"

The taller brunet nodded his head. "Yes. I want you to be happy and I will do anything to make that happen. I want to do this, Carlos."

"But what about your job?"

"What about it? I'm the boss, I can do whatever I want. If I want to have a baby, then I can."

"But-"

"Carlos, I want to do this."

Carlos wasn't sure how to respond. For years James never wanted to be the one to carry the baby, he always had a reason on why he couldn't do it. Carlos was hurt when James refused to help when they were having trouble conceiving, but he wasn't angry anymore. He just thought they had to come up with a new plan. But that plan failed.

"Are you sure?" He just had to ask again.

James nodded his head. "I'm sure."

Carlos smiled and leaned down to capture James' lips in a kiss.

 **A/N: Sorry guys for not updating. I was having trouble figuring out what to write, then I was dealing with some personal stuff. But anyway, I told you Jarlos would get a happy ending! I mean if Kogan gets one then they deserve one too, right? I felt bad for them in the beginning, but things are turning around for them. Thank you for reading and I will update soon! The Kogan baby is on the way!**


	21. Chapter 21

Kendall let out a sad sigh and plopped down on the sofa in Logan's apartment, reaching for the brunet's hand and rubbing it soothingly with his fingers. Logan didn't even glance up, he just continued to stare off into the distance. Kendall knew his boyfriend was hurting, he wasn't so happy with himself for breaking the horrible news to Carlos and James either, but it was over now and it was time to move on.

But Logan was beating himself up. Kendall tried everything to cheer up the brunet, but nothing was working. He didn't know what else to say or do. He didn't know what Logan was feeling, it was obvious that what happened was affecting them differently. Logan had spent more time with the couple and he was the one that promised them the baby. Kendall didn't do any of those things.

"Logie, please cheer up," Kendall said, but again his words weren't heard.

Logan hated himself, he had never felt so disgusted with himself in his life. He couldn't get the look Carlos wore out of his head. He was the one responsible for hurting them.

"Logan, you need to snap out of it. It's been weeks since we told them. We can move on and be happy."

Logan finally glanced up at the blond. "Oh so we can be happy and they can't? Maybe I made a mistake."

"No, you didn't. That is our baby, not theirs. We both want her."

"But so did they and….and…."

"I know, but they will get their chance to be parents. This is ours," Kendall said.

Logan nodded his head. "Yeah, I just feel like a jerk. I got their hopes up."

"But you can't keep beating yourself up over it. What good is that going to do?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I get it. Just focus on something else. We have so much to do now," Kendall said.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Logan asked.

"Of course I do! I can't wait for our daughter to get here. I'm excited!"

"You're not scared?"

"Well yeah. I'm terrified, but we can do this. Look how great things have been for us so far and I just know it's going to get better."

Logan smiled and leaned in to connect his lips with Kendall's. Their kiss quickly grew heated and Logan gripped Kendall by his shirt, trying to pull him closer. It had been months since they did anything, the last time was that drunken night that started it all. Logan would be lying if he didn't want Kendall to fuck him senseless. It was the hormones.

Their moment didn't last long and Logan cursed to himself when he heard his sister's voice. She was standing in the middle of the living room, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," She said.

"Then, why did you?" Logan growled. He couldn't help it if he was cranky. He desperately needed to get laid.

"You have a room; did you know that? Go get nasty in there. I watch TV in here."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry. what's up?"

"Mom called," Camille stated.

"So?"

"So, she wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to her," Logan said.

Camille let out a sigh of frustration. "Logan, you need to talk to her. She still loves you and-"

Logan scoffed. "Yeah right! She hates me. She said horrible things, Camille."

"I know, but-"

"No. I'm done with her. If she wants to talk so bad and patch things up, then why isn't she calling me or I don't know, flying out here? She knows where we live."

"I guess so. I just hate all the drama and tension," Camille said.

"I do, too. But she started it. I don't care anymore. I'm fine not having to see her ever again," Logan said.

Kendall glanced between the two siblings, feeling out of place while they talked. He didn't understand what was going on. He remembered Logan saying something about his parents finding out, but that was it.

"I just wanted you to know. I'll leave you two alone," Camille said.

She grabbed her purse from the counter, then she left the apartment. Kendall turned to his boyfriend, wondering if the brunet was up to talking. It was obvious that he wasn't in the mood to do anything else anymore.

"Are you okay, Logie?"

Logan just shrugged in response. "It doesn't matter."

"It does because I have never seen you so angry. Okay I have, but this time it's different."

"Kendall, I'm fine. At least your mom was understanding about this."

"Speaking of my mama I still need to tell her about the baby. She is going to be thrilled!" Kendall cried.

"Uh huh."

Kendall let out a sad sigh and he pulled the brunet close. "Don't worry. She'll come around and realize that she screwed up."

Logan nodded and buried his face into the blond's chest, inhaling his wonderful scent. Kendall was right, there was no point in being angry and worried. His mother was the one that put the dent in their relationship. If she wanted to fix it so bad, then she could come to him.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Camille let out a squeal and picked up a yellow dress from off the rack. "Look! This is adorable! She needs this!"

Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes. He knew it would be a mistake to let her tag along, she was grabbing everything that she thought was cute and making a big deal about it. Logan knew she was excited, but she needed to tone it down a notch. People were starting to stare.

"But you picked out a purple dress. Why does she need this one?" Logan questioned.

"First, the dress is lavender and second, girls need a bunch of dresses. And shoes!" Camille snatched a pair of tiny white sandals from the shelf.

Logan made a face.

"What?" Camille asked. "They're adorable."

"Yes, but have you met Kendall? He's into hockey and white sandals are not going to work. Try sneakers," Logan replied.

"Boring! She needs to be a little princess! Speaking of the hockey player, where is he?"

"He'll be here soon. He's at work."

"Training that bimbo?"

Logan tried not to think about Kendall and Jo. Kendall assured that they were just two employees, but Logan didn't trust her. She seemed nice, but she was too touchy with his boyfriend and that was crossing the line.

"I don't want to talk about her."

Camille shrugged and continued to look through all the clothes. Logan pulled out his phone, frowning when he didn't get a reply from the message he sent to Kendall. He tried not to worry and stress himself out. They were just working together.

Camille got bored with the selection of baby clothes the store had, and she suggested they tried somewhere else. Logan sent Kendall another message, letting him know where they were heading, but again there was no reply.

"Look!" Camille cried and ran into another store.

Logan followed her around the store, watching her get excited over the baby items. He glanced around, nothing really catching his eye. It wasn't the same when Kendall wasn't around. Logan pulled out his phone again, grumbling to himself when his messages still went unanswered.

"He's an idiot," Logan said to himself.

"Who is?"

The brunet jumped when he felt arms wrap around his middle and he quickly turned around, coming face to face with his boyfriend. Logan's eyes widened.

"Uh…no one….um what are you doing here?"

"Um, we planned to meet here?"

"Oh right. I was just expecting you later," Logan said.

"I got off early. Jo is fine by herself," Kendall said.

Logan did his best to hide the annoyed look his face, but he knew he failed miserably when Kendall frowned at him. Logan pulled away from the blond and focused his attention on a stuffed giraffe.

"Logie, what's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing," Logan replied and he picked up the stuffed animal. "This is cute, right?"

"Sure, I guess. No really, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Can we just drop it and look around?"

Kendall let out a sigh and nodded his head. He hated it when Logan kept his feelings to himself, it was something Kendall wasn't entirely used to. Logan promised to work on it, but it was obviously a work in progress.

"Have you spoken to your mom?" Kendall asked, hoping to change the conversation.

Logan just shrugged and continued to look through the different plush toys. "She's called, but I don't care," he said.

"Oh. Don't worry about it."

"I'm trying not to."

It was weird between them, and Kendall didn't like it. He was hoping to have a fun day shopping for their daughter, but Logan was making that difficult. Kendall knew the drama with the brunet's mother was bothering him, but it wasn't right for him to take it out on everyone else.

"Logie, you're being weird," Kendall said.

"Kendall, I said I was fine. Can we just please have a good time?" Logan asked.

"I'm trying, but you just seem…. I don't know irritated or something."

"I'm also seven months pregnant. You would be irritable too."

"Okay true."

"Guys!" Camille came running up to them, another baby dress in her hands. "This one is pink and purple!"

Logan made another face. "Camille, she is not going to wear dresses all the time."

"Well, when I babysit she will be."

Logan rolled his eyes, then he turned to Kendall. "Please help me find something that isn't a dress!"

"I mean, the dress is cute, Logie," Kendall said.

"Camille picked out ten!"

"Okay, well then let's keep looking. I'm sure there is something in here you might like."

"Yeah right!" Camille said. "We've been to six stores so far and he hasn't liked a single thing."

Logan shot his sister a look and the brunette girl stuck her tongue out.

"Okay enough, guys. Let's get something to eat and then try again," Kendall suggested.

"I could go for a burger or maybe pizza. No, wait Chinese sounds pretty good," Logan said.

"Go eat the whole food court. Maybe that will make you less moody," Camille uttered.

Logan glared and Kendall placed his hand over the brunet's shoulder to calm him. Logan quickly got the hint and he shrugged the blond off before leaving the store. Kendall and Camille both shared a look.

They loved Logan, but the mood swings were no fun.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR****

Kendall flipped through the new book he got, trying to take in as much of the information as he could. It was a lot to process and he was starting to freak out. He was running out of time and he wished he had gotten this book a lot sooner.

He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing and letting his head fall back against the headboard of his bed. He had no idea how to be a father and the book that sat in his lap wasn't helping. It had some helpful tips, but it just seemed to make his stress levels sky rocket.

"I can't do this," He said to himself and he tossed the book to the side.

He had always been scared of the idea of becoming a father, but now that Logan's due date was drawing nearer, it made him feel even worse. Kendall loved kids and he was told that he was good with them, but yet that didn't even calm his nerves.

A knock on the door snapped him from his thoughts.

"Come in!' he called.

The door opened and Dustin appeared. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Horrible. I'm scared, man."

"I told you kids were scary."

"I don't want to screw up. I want her to have a good life and I don't know about this anymore."

"Wait, are you backing out?" Dustin questioned.

"No...I mean.. I don't want to. I can't let Logan do this alone. I have been telling him for months that I wanted this baby. I'm just terrified," Kendall admitted.

"Well even though kids scare me and they can be evil, horrible little brats.."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm saying that I will help you, dude. I won't let you do this alone. You're my best friend and best friends don't let friends raise little monsters on their own."

"Uh right. Thanks, I guess."

"No problem. And who knows, maybe your kid will be nice. I mean, you're nice!"

"I don't know, but I do know one thing. She is going to love her uncle Dustin," Kendall said.

"You really think so?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah. She can call you uncle Dusty!"

Dustin frowned. "No, that's not happening."

Kendall laughed. "Aww come on, uncle Dusty! "

Dustin rolled his eyes and flipped the blond off before leaving the room. Kendall chuckled and shook his head.

The sound of his phone ringing caught his attention and he reached over to grab it from the nightstand. He saw 'mom' flashing across the screen and he quickly answered it.

"Hey, mom!" He greeted.

"Hi, honey! How are things?" Jennifer asked.

"Good. I have some exciting news."

"Did you get promoted!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "No, mom. I'm going to leave that place anyway. I need more money to raise a baby."

"Oh yes of course. Babies are very expensive. Wait…"

Kendall shook his head and waited for the screaming.

"You're keeping the baby!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Yep. Surprise, grandma."

"Okay, that has to go. I'm too young to be a grandma."

Kendall chuckled. "I'm sure she will call you something cute."

"Wait she? It's a girl!" Mrs. Knight cried.

"Yep," Kendall replied.

Jennifer squealed in delight. Kendall could hear her yelling at his sister. "Katie, it's a girl!"

"I told you!" Kendall heard his sister yell back.

"Katie's excited too! We will fly out soon okay!" Jennifer told her son.

"No, mom it's okay. I can see you. Don't waste your money on me."

"Honey, I don't care. You're worth it. You're going to do the same thing for your daughter."

"Waste all my money?"

"No, do anything for her."

"Mom, is it okay to be scared?" Kendall asked.

"Of course. It's normal to feel that way, but you're going to be an amazing father," Jennifer replied

Kendall smiled. "Thanks, mom."

"Anytime. I'm here for you no matter what okay?"

"I know."

"Call me anytime and please keep me updated! I can't wait to meet her."

"Me, too."

"Okay, honey I better go. Call me soon okay?"

"I will, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

The call ended and Kendall placed the phone down beside him. He was still scared, but knowing that he had his friends and family's support made him feel better. He could do this.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan couldn't get them out of his head. He found himself thinking about them more and more each day, and it was driving him crazy. It had been a while since he saw James and Carlos, but he still couldn't forget about them. He really liked them, they were nice people and he saw himself being friends with them, but that was all ruined now. He ruined everything.

Kendall told him to put it behind him and focus on something else, but it wasn't that easy. He didn't know how Kendall could forget, but he wasn't Kendall. Sometimes he found himself wanting to call them, but what would be the point? They obviously hated him and it would be useless to try and call them. He had already apologized, so why did he still feel bad?

A sharp pain ran through his abdomen and Logan hissed from the discomfort. He was used to the false labor pains, and he brushed it off as nothing. His daughter pressed hard against his left side and he winced. She was running out of space.

He was three weeks away from his due date and he was starting to panic. There was still so much to do and there wasn't a whole lot of time left. Kendall had been helping put the crib together, but it still wasn't a hundred percent done. Logan was starting to panic.

He felt another cramp and he shifted in his spot on the couch. Normally, the cramps were mild, but today was different. They were uncomfortable.

The front door opened and Camille entered the apartment, a huge smile on her face.

"Guess who got the part?"

"You did!"

Camille nodded and ran over to her brother. "It's not a huge part, but it's still something!"

"That's great! Congrats!" Logan smiled.

"Thanks, bro. How was your day?"

Logan shrugged. "Same as always. I think Kendall might come over later."

"Oh good. I will give you guys some alone time," Camille said.

"Nah it's okay. I haven't been in the mood."

"Gross. Too much info."

"Sorry."

"No, I get it. I mean, you're about to pop." Camille placed her hand over her brother's protruding middle. "She's almost here!" she cried.

"Yeah. I'm freaking out, to be honest," Logan said.

"It's going to be okay. I'm sure mom and dad will help."

"I doubt it. She still hasn't come over here or called. I don't care. I can do this alone."

"Well, you won't be alone. You have me and Kendall. That's enough, right?"

"Yep."

Their conversation was interrupted when Logan heard his phone ringing. Camille ran over to the kitchen and grabbed it from the kitchen counter, then she handed it to her brother.

"It's Kendall," She said.

Logan nodded and accepted the call. "Hey!" he said.

"Hey, Logie! How goes it?"

"Fine you dork. What's up?"

"I know I said I would be over tonight, but Dak wants me to stay a little longer. I guess Jo messed up and-"

"You need to fix it and help her, right?"

"Logie, don't be mad."

"I'm fine," Logan lied.

Kendall knew his boyfriend was lying. "Logie, I promise it won't take long. She just isn't getting certain things."

"Then she should be fired."

"Why don't you like her?"

"Why do you?"

Kendall let out an irritated sigh. "I don't like her like that."

"Then why did you go out with her?" Logan asked.

"Really? I told you it didn't mean anything. I was thinking about you the entire time. Don't do this."

"Forget it. Have fun with Jo."

"Logan-"

Logan hung up and tossed the phone to the side, not caring when it bounced off the couch and landed on the floor. Camille eyed her brother closely, noticing that he was seething and the last thing she wanted to do was make it worse.

"Are you okay?" she finally asked.

"Fine." Was all he said.

"Logan, you can't assume he is doing things with her. He loves you. I can see how much he cares about you."

"I don't care."

"You don't care about what?"

"Forget it."

"Logan, come on. Don't' be a baby."

"I think I am going to go for a drive. Clear my head or something."

Logan pushed himself off the couch and grabbed his keys, then he headed for the door. He reached for the doorknob and froze when he felt another sharp pain shoot through his lower abdomen. He gripped his belly and doubled over.

Camille was at his side in seconds. "Are you okay?"

He shrugged his sister off. "It's nothing."

Camille backed away and watched him leave.

He was lying. Something wasn't right.

 **A/N: So, sorry that I took forever to update this! I have been suffering from writer's block or maybe I just don't have any motivation. I have been stressed lately. Anyway, James and Carlos are in the next chapter and again Logan is being stupid! Don't worry though. I will update soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

James rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers impatiently against his desk while he listened to his mother ramble on and on about sales. He tried to sound enthusiastic, but he didn't care about what his mother was talking about. He had been on the phone with her for almost thirty minutes, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't end the call.

Brooke continued to go on about a new product, something about a new face cream, James wasn't really listening anymore. There had been other things on his mind lately. All he could think about nowadays was Carlos. His husband had been doing better lately, but still not his full self. It was a work in progress.

James shifted in his seat uncomfortably, feeling his stomach act up. He wasn't one to get sick, he always made sure to take care of himself. Overseeing a large company meant never taking a sick day. He had to be at work no matter what.

It was probably something he ate, he was sure of it.

"James? Sweetheart, are you there?" Brooke Diamond asked.

"Hmm?" James quickly snapped out of it. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Are you alright, dear?"

"Yeah, Mom I'm fine. Just stressed out."

"I think you need a vacation. We should go back to Hawaii. It would be a nice break for the two of us."

"I can't. Carlos and I are dealing with so much and-"

"Then a vacation would be perfect! How is he by the way?" Brooke questioned.

"Fine, I guess." James didn't like discussing every detail about his life with his mother. She always had to put her two cents in when it wasn't needed.

"How did the adoption go?"

James silently cursed to himself. Why did he even tell her about that? "It didn't work out," he said

"Oh, that's too bad. It's for the best, though. You two aren't exactly ready to be parents."

James balled his hand into a fist. What did she know? "I wouldn't say that," James said.

"Honey, you are just too busy. That poor kid would be raised by a nanny."

"Like I was?"

The other line grew silent and James knew he crossed the line, but at the moment he didn't care. She had crossed the line with him multiple times.

"Honey, you have to understand that I was-"

"Very busy? Yeah, I know. Listen, Mom, I have a meeting in fifteen minutes. I will talk to you later."

Brooke sighed. "Alright. I love you, dear."

"Love you too."

James ended the call and he set his cellphone on his desk. He tried to not let his mother get to him, but she knew how to push buttons. James had forgiven his mother for practically abandoning him when he was younger, and he promised himself that he would never do that to his own child. He wasn't like his mother.

A knock on the door reached his ears and the CEO glanced up. "Come in," he called out.

The door opened and his receptionist entered the room. "Mr. Diamond, I have those reports you asked for," The young woman said.

"Great, thanks, Amelia." James took the folder from the blonde woman and he set it down in front of him.

The woman brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled sweetly at her boss. "Is there anything else I can get you, sir?"

James shook his head and opened the folder. "No, that's all. Thank you."

Amelia frowned and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

James let out a small groan and his hand flew to his belly. His stomach continued to act up and he started to feel worse. His meeting was in ten minutes and he felt like shit. Beads of sweat gathered on his forehead and he wiped them away with his hand.

The brunet felt his lunch coming back up and he cupped his mouth before jumping up from his desk and rushing toward his private bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach into the bowl beneath him.

He pulled away when he was finished and grabbed some tissue to wipe his mouth. He flushed the toilet and approached the sink, turning on the faucet and rinsing his mouth out. There was something wrong with him, his stomach was upset and his perfect complexation was now pale and clammy.

James staggered back to his desk and he collapsed in the leather chair. He couldn't figure out what the heck was wrong with him. He wanted to blame it on the food he ate, but the voice in the back of his head argued that wasn't the cause.

Then it hit him.

He had been trying to get pregnant.

James wasn't even sure if it was going to work and he didn't want to get his hopes up. But that was the only explanation he had for his sudden illness.

James quickly grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found the person he was looking for. It rang and rang, and James started to get impatient

"Come on, Babe. Pick up," he said.

Finally, he heard a familiar voice. "Hello?"

"Hey, Carlitos!"

"Hi, Jamie. What's up?"

"I uh….I might have some good news," James said.

"Really? What is it?" Carlos asked.

James didn't know how he was going to tell his husband. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he was positive that they were pregnant.

"I think I might be…"

"What is it?"

"I don't know for sure, but I have a good feeling that I might be preg-"

"Hold on, James."

James rolled his eyes when he heard Carlos' boss in the background. He waited for his husband, and his patience started to grow thin.

"Sorry, Jamie. Listen, I have to go. Can we talk later?"

James let out a sigh. "Yeah, sure. I have a meeting anyway."

"Okay. I love you!"

"I love you too."

The line went dead and James pulled the phone away from his ear and set it back down on his desk. There was another knock on the door and Amelia poked her head in.

"They're ready for you, sir."

James nodded his head and gathered his paperwork, then he followed Amelia out of the office. He would just have to tell Carlos later.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. He just wanted to get as far away as possible and clear his head. He wanted to stop thinking about Kendall and their fight. But as hard as he tried, he couldn't forget. He was the one that started it after all.

Tears stung his eyes. He hated himself. All he was good at was pushing people away. He didn't understand why he let his insecurities get in the way of everything. He loved Kendall more than anything in the world, and he was damaging their relationship because he couldn't get his shit together.

The tears were escaping now, rolling down his cheeks and falling onto his lap. His fist came down hard on the steering wheel, a scream of frustration ripping through his throat. He was sobbing now.

His vision was becoming blurry and he blinked rapidly to clear his eyes, but they kept getting flooded with more tears. He just wanted this to end, he was tired of the way he was acting. He hated the fact that he pushed anyone that ever gave a shit about him away. He was going to lose everything.

The child inside of him wiggled, reminding Logan that he wasn't entirely alone. His hand landed on his belly and he rubbed soothing circles over the area where he felt his daughter move, trying to calm her down.

It wasn't just him anymore, he had a new life to care for, a life that was delicate and needed all his attention. He had to deal with his issues and turn himself around. He had a baby to care for now.

Logan winced when he felt a sharp pain run across his abdomen. He kept telling himself that it was just false labor pains, but deep down he knew it wasn't. The pain was too frequent for it to be false.

The cramps started to diminish and Logan was able to collect himself. All he wanted to do was go home and fix things with Kendall. But there was one thing he had to do first.

It started to rain, the drops thudding against the windshield, instantly calming down the brunet. The sound of rain always had that effect on him. There was something soothing about the noise.

Logan continued to drive until he reached his destination, and he killed the ignition. He was suddenly contemplating whether he should go inside or not. Would they even want to hear what he had to say? Probably not. But he had to apologize.

The rain was coming down harder now and Logan wrapped his arms around himself. He made his way into the familiar building, passing through the lobby and ignoring the dirty looks from the manager behind the desk. He climbed into the elevator, pressing the button for the second floor.

Another cramp hit, this time a little stronger than previous ones and Logan gripped his belly tightly, gritting his teeth until it passed. He was afraid to admit it, but there was no point in denying the fact that he was going into labor.

Perfect.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Logan stepped outside and followed the hallway until he was standing in front of apartment 2J.

He was scared. This was a mistake. But it was too late, he was already here and he had to talk to them. He felt bad about what he did and they deserved a proper apology.

The brunet knocked a few times, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He felt another cramp hit and he doubled over, making sure to apply one hand against the wall for support. The pain was getting worse and he was becoming scared.

The door opened and Logan glanced up, his eyes locking with familiar brown ones. He straightened up, trying to hide the fact that he was in pain.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" Carlos asked.

"I….I wanted to apologize," Logan replied.

"I don't need an apology."

"Carlos, please? I'm really sorry. I screwed up and-"

"Yeah, you did. Now just go away."

Carlos went to close the door, but Logan stopped him. "Please? I just want to fix this. I'm so sor-"

Logan gripped his belly and a small scream escaped his lips, startling the Latino. Logan doubled over again, the contraction becoming too much. Carlos was at his side in seconds, helping him into his apartment.

"Are you in labor?" Carlos asked, his tone showing a hint of dread.

There was no point in lying. Logan nodded his head.

"Shit! Logan, why did you come here!"

"I had to talk to you guys. I feel like such a jerk and I just wanted to apologize," Logan replied.

"Logan, I don't care. Yes, what you did hurt, but I'm not angry anymore. It just wasn't the right time for James and me to start a family," Carlos said.

"But it's still my fault. I was an asshole and I wish I never hurt you."

"It's fine. James and I are fine."

Logan gripped Carlos' shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut when his body was assaulted with another contraction. Carlos' brows scrunched up with concern.

"You're obviously not fine. Where's Kendall?"

"Work. He's mad at me, though. I fucked up that too."

"I don't think that matters. He'll forget all about it once I tell him what is going on."

Logan let out a gasp and he glanced down. Carlos' eyes followed and they widened when he noticed the puddle forming around the brunet.

"We need to get you to a hospital now!" Carlos cried.

"What about Kendall?" Logan panted.

"He can meet us there."

Logan groaned and held onto Carlos tighter. "This really hurts."

"You just have to breathe. Did you and Kendall take any birthing classes?" Carlos asked and Logan shook his head. "That was stupid! Okay, just forget it. Try and breathe through them."

Carlos' head snapped up when he heard the door open and he felt relief wash over when he saw his husband enter the apartment. James froze at the scene in front of him.

"Uh, what is he doing here?" James asked.

"He wanted to talk to us and now he's in labor," Carlos replied.

"What! Where the hell is Kendall!"

"Work…I think. Jamie, you have to help me take him to the hospital."

"What! But what about-"

The sound of Logan's cries cut off James, and the taller brunet let out a sigh. This was not at all how he planned the rest of his day to go.

"Can we at least call Kendall first? I mean, we have time before the kid gets here, right?"

"I think so. Do you have his number?" Carlos asked.

James shrugged and pulled out his phone, searching for the blond's number. He frowned.

"I don't."

"Now what!" Carlos cried. He was panicking. If they didn't do something fast, Logan would be giving birth in his living room.

"Use my phone," Logan said and he reached into his pocket to retrieve it. "Here."

James quickly took the phone and dialed the number. It rang and rang, but he never answered.

"Dammit! He won't pick up."

"Keep trying. He needs to be here," Carlos said.

"Carlos, let's just take him and Kendall can meet us later."

"No! Call him again."

James let out a sigh and redialed the number, praying that this time Kendall would pick up.

 **A/N: Sorry that the chapter was so short and I left it hanging like that. It's late right now and I'm getting sleepy. I will work on the next chapter tomorrow and hopefully have it up really soon! I hope you guys liked it! YAY the Kogan baby is coming and YAY for Jarlos!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for the last chapter. I know it was short and I'm sorry if it sucked. I don't think this one came out the way I would have liked, but I tried. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!**

Kendall didn't have a good feeling. Something was wrong, very wrong and he felt himself growing worried. He hated the fights he had with Logan, it always resulted in the brunet doing something stupid. Logan would either say something he didn't mean or he would do something that was selfish and unwise. Kendall hated that Logan did those things.

He didn't understand why they were fighting now. Logan brought up Jo and Kendall didn't understand what she had to do with anything. He may have gone to get coffee with her, but he never considered it a date. He was just being nice. Kendall was sure that Logan understood that. Obviously, he didn't.

Kendall couldn't even focus on his work; his mind was on Logan. He wanted to call Logan back and try to make up but now wasn't the time. Dak wasn't going to let him leave until Jo knew what she was doing. It wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry, Kendall," Jo apologized. "I don't know what I did wrong."

"It's fine," Kendall lied. He was upset that he was still at work, but he did his best not to show his irritation.

He grabbed another roll of paper towels that were sitting on the counter, and he made another attempt to clean the soda off his uniform. He heard slight chuckling and he glanced up to find Lucy laughing. He glared at her.

Jo's face was red with embarrassment and the laughing wasn't helping the situation. Kendall let out a sigh and placed the paper towels down, then he turned to Jo. "Go clean up and we can try again," he said.

Jo nodded her head and left the concession stand. Kendall glanced back at Lucy, his eyes narrowing.

"What?" Lucy questioned. "It was hilarious!"

"She didn't mean to trip," Kendall stated.

"I know you like her or whatever, but she is a bimbo."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "She is not a bimbo. She has never worked back here before."

"Why are you defending her? Do you like her?"

"Why is everyone saying that! First Logan and now you!"

Lucy held her hands up in defense. "I'm just asking, so calm down. Did you piss off Logan?"

Kendall let out a sigh. "Yeah, he's mad. I need to talk to him."

"Please do. Tell him I said hi. I miss him."

Kendall nodded and left the stand, still grimacing from the sticky, wet feeling. He didn't understand why he had to train Jo behind the concession stand, Lucy was perfectly capable of doing so. He hated this job.

Jo was still in the bathroom, so Kendall decided this was his chance to check up on Logan. He rushed into the men's room and dialed his boyfriend's number, praying that he was calmer now so that they could patch things up.

"Come on, come on." Kendall was growing impatient when the other line just continued to ring.

It went to voicemail.

"Fuck!" Kendall cried and he made another attempt to call. Again, Logan never picked up.

Kendall wanted to believe that Logan was still angry with him, but the uneasy feeling in his gut told him otherwise. Something was wrong.

The blond slipped his phone back into his pocket and exited the bathroom, making his way toward the back. Jo ran over to him and she grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"I have to go. Lucy can finish the rest of the training," Kendall replied.

"But Dak wanted you."

"I can't right now. I need to go."

"But- "

Kendall ignored her and left the lobby, glad to be away from her. Jo was nice, but she was very clingy. Now Kendall was starting to realize why Logan was getting so angry, but he had to trust him. Kendall was not a cheater.

He ran over to his locker and opened it, grabbing his jacket and wallet. He heard the door to the office open and he cursed to himself when he spotted Dak.

"Where are, you going?" Dak asked and he glanced down at his watch. "You still have an hour."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," Kendall replied, and he turned back to gathering his things.

"I told you to help Jo. You can't leave."

"There's an emergency. I have to."

"Then don't bother coming back."

Kendall hesitated. He slipped his vest off and threw it on the floor, then he slammed the locker door shut.

"Then I guess I'm gone," He said.

Kendall pushed past the dark-haired manager and left the room, relief washing over him. It wasn't a loss, he hated working at the theater anyway.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Carlos pressed a wet wash cloth to Logan's forehead, hoping the coolness would bring him some relief. The brunet was sweating and his face was flushed. Carlos felt terrible knowing that there wasn't a whole lot that he could do.

Logan let out a small scream and squeezed his eyes shut. The contractions were getting closer together and the pain was intensifying. He felt Carlos take his hand and he was grateful that he has someone by his side.

James rushed back into the room, bringing another cold wash cloth and handed it to his husband. He didn't hear Logan's phone ringing.

"How is he?" James asked.

Carlos glanced up at him and shook his head. "I think his contractions are getting closer. We don't have a lot of time."

"Kendall isn't here yet and I haven't heard from him."

"Try again."

James let out a sigh and walked back over to the counter, picking up Logan's phone. He noticed the missed calls and he felt relief wash over him. "He just called a few minutes ago!" He told Carlos.

"Good! Tell him to get over here now!"

Carlos' head snapped back to Logan when heard the brunet cry out again and he gripped his hand tighter. Logan's breathing was labored and his skin was clammy. He looked awful and Carlos wanted to do something to help him.

"James, we have to go. He's hurting."

"But Kendall isn't here yet."

"If we don't go now he will be having this baby here."

James let out a sigh and brushed his fingers through his hair. "Fine. Help him up and I will get the car."

Carlos nodded and reached for Logan's hand, attempting to pull him up off the floor. Logan groaned, feeling another contraction sneaking up on him. Everything hurt, his back was aching and the contractions wouldn't let up. He was terrified. His daughter was coming.

"I want Kendall," Logan panted.

"I know, but he's taking forever to get here. Don't worry," Carlos assured.

That answer wasn't good enough. Logan shook his head, refusing to be helped off the floor. He wasn't going anywhere until Kendall was by his side.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall was at Logan's apartment in minutes, banging on the door, hoping someone would answer. He didn't see Logan's car parked out front like it normally was, and that made him feel worse.

The door opened and Kendall felt relieved when he saw Camille. He instantly took in the worried expression on her face.

"Where is Logan?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know!" Camille cried. "He was upset with you and then he took off. I thought he went to find you."

"No! And he's not answering any of my calls!"

"Okay, we have to stay calm. Where would he go?"

"He's your brother! Shouldn't you know this!"

"He has been very distant with me. Do you have any ideas?" Camille asked.

"No, I mean not really," Kendall replied and he cursed to himself. Then it hit him. "I think I know where he went," he said.

"Where!"

"I have to go!"

"Kendall!" Camille called out to the blond, but he was already gone. She let out a sigh and tugged at her hair in frustration.

She hoped Kendall knew where he was.

Kendall knew he was speeding, but now he didn't care. He had to get to Logan and make sure that he was all right.

The blond reached over and grabbed his phone off the passenger seat, quickly calling Logan again. It rang and rang, and he was starting to grow impatient and nervous. Why wasn't he picking up?

"Kendall!"

The blond recognized that voice. "James?" he replied.

"Where the hell are you! Logan is having the baby!"

"What! How come no one called me!"

"We did! Please tell me you are not at work," James said.

"No, I left. How is he?" Kendall asked.

"Not good. Listen, you have to get over here now."

"I'm on my way."

The other line went dead and Kendall tossed his phone back on the seat. He felt his heart beating rapidly and his palms felt sweaty. He didn't understand why he was so nervous suddenly. His daughter was coming; he should be jumping for joy, but instead his stomach was doing uneasy flips. He wasn't ready for her arrival, there was still so much to do.

Kendall was terrified.

He took a deep breath, hoping that the technique would calm his nerves. It didn't; the uneasy feeling was still there and he didn't know how to shake it. The blond was excited to be a father, he had been waiting for this moment ever since he found out that Logan was pregnant, and yet a feeling of dread overwhelmed him.

He kept telling himself that it was nothing, that it would pass.

Kendall pulled up to the Palm Woods, not caring if where he parked was considered illegal. He threw the door open and dashed inside the building, running past the residents in the lobby. He heard the manager yelling at him, but didn't care.

The blond didn't even bother to knock when he reached the apartment. "Where is he!" He cried.

James was at his side in seconds, pulling him inside and closing the door. "He's over here," James said and he led Kendall into the living room.

Logan was lying on the floor, breathing heavily and gripping Carlos' hand tightly. Kendall felt the guilt wash over him. He should have been here sooner.

Logan cried out and Kendall ran over, falling beside his boyfriend. He took Logan's hand in his. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here now," he said.

"What…. what took so long?" Logan panted.

"Work, but don't worry about it. How are you doing?"

"That's a stupid question."

"Right."

"It's great that you're here and all," James started. "but he's having a baby! We need to leave!"

Kendall nodded his head and gripped Logan's hand tighter, ready to lift him up. Carlos took the hand he was holding, and together they hoisted Logan to his feet. The brunet let out another groan when a contraction hit, and he held onto Kendall tightly.

"It's okay, Logie. I got you," Kendall reassured.

Logan squeezed his eyes shut, his grip on the blond's shirt tightening. The pain was getting worse and he knew he wasn't going to make it to the hospital. He felt his knees buckle and he started slipping from Kendall's hold.

"Whoa! Logan, no, you need to get up," Kendall told his boyfriend.

"It hurts," Logan whimpered.

Kendall's head snapped up in Carlos' direction. "Will he even make it to the car?"

"He can't have the baby here! We're not prepared!" Carlos cried.

"And you'll be prepared in the car!"

James watched his husband and Kendall argue, and he couldn't take it anymore. Logan was in obvious pain and waiting around arguing wasn't going to do him any good.

"Enough!" James yelled, startling the bickering men. "You guys need to shut up and remain calm."

"You don't sound very calm," Carlos pointed out.

"Honestly, I'm not, but we have to try. If he won't make it to the hospital, then he's better off staying here."

Kendall let out a sigh. James was right, leaving Logan here was the best option. Kendall didn't want to risk dragging Logan to the car, only for him to give birth on the way. But even though Logan's decision to stay was careful, it still didn't set well with the blond. The feeling of dread was back.

"Logie, are you sure?" Kendall asked. He silently prayed that Logan would change his mind.

Logan nodded his head. "Yes. This is happening too quickly."

"Okay," Kendall said, then he turned to Carlos. "Now what?"

"Let's get him comfortable," Carlos answered.

Logan doubled over, crying out when another contraction hit. He felt himself slipping from Kendall's grip, and he was gently lowered to the floor. Kendall knelt beside him, taking his hand and rubbing it soothingly.

"This can't be comfortable for you," The blond said.

"I don't care," Logan said and he squeezed Kendall's hand harder. "This really hurts. I'm scared."

"Hey, don't be scared. You're going to be okay."

Logan winced and he felt his body tense up from the pain. He knew he had to be calm and relaxed, but the pain was becoming too much. The contractions never let up.

James was beside Logan now, offering him a pillow for his head. The wooden floor wasn't the most comfortable place. James would have been fine with the idea of Logan laboring on the couch, but the shorter brunet wasn't able to get up.

James could feel his own stomach acting up and he winced when he felt a small cramp. He knew the reason for his sudden illness, but now wasn't the time to announce the good news. He had to help with Logan.

"What else do you need?" James asked.

"I need towels," Carlos replied.

"I was talking to Logan."

"Oh." Carlos' face was flushed with embarrassment. "But I do need towels."

James nodded his head and patted Logan gently on the shoulder, then he stood up to retrieve what his husband asked for.

Logan let out another groan and he squeezed Kendall's hand tighter, causing the blond to wince in discomfort. "Sorry," Logan apologized.

"It's okay," Kendall smiled.

"No, I mean I am really sorry. I was a jerk."

"Logie, we can talk about it later. Right now, I want you to relax."

"But I screwed up, I always screw up. I didn't mean what I said."

"I know." Kendall rubbed Logan's knuckles soothingly. "Let's just forget about it. I still love you."

"I love you, too," Logan said.

Kendall leaned down to connect their lips. Logan whimpered and pulled away when a contraction shot across his abdomen. Kendall hated seeing Logan in pain and he wished there was something he could do to help. He felt useless.

Logan gasped when he felt a huge amount of pressure building. The feeling to bear down hit and Logan had to comply.

"Kendall, I have to push."

"What! Now!" Kendall was panicking. He knew he had to remain calm, but everything was happening so quickly.

"Yes now!"

Carlos' eyes widened. "James!"

The taller brunet came running into the room, a couple of towels in his hand. Carlos snatched one of the towels and laid it out between Logan's legs.

"I'm sorry," Carlos apologized, "but I have to remove your pants.

"I don't care. Just do it," Logan told him.

Carlos gingerly started to remove the brunet's pants, feeling awkward about the situation. But there was no room for awkwardness. He had to deliver the baby.

Carlos tossed the wet clothing to the side, making a mental note to clean it up later. The towel was neatly placed between Logan's legs.

Logan was panting now, trying to fight the urge to bear down. He knew he had to do it, but he was scared. He wasn't supposed to be delivering his daughter here, but this was all his fault. He should have just stayed home.

Kendall moved behind Logan, gently helping his boyfriend positon himself more comfortably. Logan liked the new position, his back was pressed against Kendall's chest and he was able to rest his head on the blond's shoulder.

"Better?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded his head. "Much better."

Kendall took Logan's hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You got this," he said.

Logan was glad that he had Kendall by his side. He was terrified of having to do this without him, but now he didn't have to worry. Everything was going to be okay.

The pressure continued to build and Logan knew he couldn't fight it anymore. He gripped Kendall's hand tightly and bore down, a small scream tearing from his throat at the intense pain. Kendall spoke encouraging words and it seemed to make things better.

"Logan, keep pushing!" Carlos cried.

Logan bore down even harder, groaning loudly from the agonizing pain. He thought the contractions were bad, but this was a new level of pain. Everything hurt and he wanted to quit, but that wasn't an option. He was so close to the finish line.

Kendall continued to whisper sweet nothings to his boyfriend, hoping that Logan would find comfort in it. Logan's fingers found the blond's shirt, twisting the fabric with every contraction. Kendall tried to block out Logan's cries, but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. He had never seen Logan in this much pain and he wanted it to be over just as bad as the other did.

"Almost there! Keep going! I see the head!" Carlos encouraged.

James stood by silently. His fingers somehow found their way into his mouth and he was chewing away the nail. He was scared, he could see the blood that was accumulating on the towel, turning the once white cloth into a sickly red. There was so much blood.

The sound of Logan's screams snapped the brunet from his thoughts and he was by Logan's side in seconds, holding his hand. "It's okay, Loges. You're almost there."

Brown eyes locked with hazel and Logan smiled weakly at the taller brunet. He threw his head back against Kendall's shoulder, mustering as much strength as he could to birth his daughter.

"A few more pushes! Come on, Logie!" Kendall encouraged.

"Stop saying that," Logan said through gritted teeth.

Logan continued to push as hard as he could, wanting for this to be over. He had to rest, he was exhausted and he felt all of his energy draining.

"I can't do this," He panted.

"Yes, you can. You're so close, Logie," Kendall reassured.

Kendall gently ran his fingers through Logan's damp hair, moving his bangs to the side. Logan was still grasping his hand, squeezing harder every time he felt a new contraction. Kendall knew Logan was tired and hurting, but he was so close.

Logan bore down again as hard as he could, feeling his daughter move down lower. He heard Carlos' crying out to him to keep going, and he started to push again, screaming when it felt like his body was on fire.

He clutched Kendall and James' hands tighter, not caring if he was digging his nails into their flesh. The pain was excruciating.

His body felt weak, but he knew he had to keep going. He gathered whatever bit of strength he had left, and he pushed as hard as he could, feeling the baby exit his body. Logan's head fell back against Kendall's chest. It was over.

Carlos took the infant in his arms and James handed him the second towel, helping his husband wrap the newborn. She started to wail, announcing her arrival and Carlos instantly placed her on Logan's chest, hoping the warmth of her father would bring her comfort.

Logan glanced down, smiling weakly at his baby girl. She was finally here.

"She's beautiful, Logie," Kendall said, his own smile appearing over his face.

Logan nodded and rested his head on Kendall's shoulder, his body still feeling drained. He felt his eyes growing heavy, he just wanted to shut them and sleep.

"Logie? Logan, are you okay?" Kendall asked, his voice showing a hint of fear.

That feeling was back. That feeling of something not being right. Kendall wanted to believe that Logan was just exhausted, but in the back of his mind, a little voice was screaming at him that there was something wrong.

"Carlos," James said, his voice shaking. "There's so much blood."

The towel that was underneath Logan was now drenched in the red liquid. Carlos glanced down at his hands, noticing how much blood was covering him. His face paled and he felt himself starting to panic.

"James, call 9-1-1 now," he said.

James was frozen, his eyes glued to the liquid that was pooling around Logan.

"Now!" Carlos screamed. James snapped off it, scrambling to find his cell phone.

"Carlos, is he going to be okay?"

The Latino didn't miss the fear in the blond's tone. He nodded and stood up, wanting to get away from the scary scene. He glanced over in Logan's direction, taking in the brunet's pale appearance. They were losing him.

Carlos reached down and carefully took the newborn in his arms, rocking her gently when she started to cry. Kendall's eyes were full of fear and Carlos thought he saw tears gathering in the green orbs.

"He'll be okay. Keep him awake," Carlos said.

Kendall glanced down at his boyfriend, pressing a soft kiss to the brunet's temple. "L-Logie, you need to stay awake okay? Can you do that?"

"I'm sorry."

It was barely above a whisper, but Kendall still heard him.

"Logie, it's okay. Just stay awake. I need you to stay with me."

He felt Logan's hand slip from his own.

 **A/N: Well…..that was that. Sorry for taking so long to get this written. I hope you guys liked it! I'm sure Logan is fine. I'm not that mean! I will update soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I hope you guys aren't too upset! This chapter is a little short and I do apologize. I hope you guys like it anyway!**

Kendall shook Logan gently, but the brunet didn't react. Kendall's heart was racing and he felt fresh tears gather in his eyes, blurring his vision. Why wasn't Logan waking up?

Kendall tried shaking his boyfriend again, a little harder this time, but nothing happened. Logan remained limp in his arms.

The blond moved from his spot behind Logan, gently lowering his boyfriend to the floor. That's when Kendall realized how bad Logan looked. Logan was paler than usual, his skin a sickly white. The blood kept flowing, pooling around Logan, staining his porcelain skin. Kendall felt his heart break. Logan couldn't be dead.

Kendall leaned forward, grasping Logan's shoulders and shaking his lifeless body. "Logie, please wake up. Please?"

Logan didn't stir. Kendall let out a choked sob, the tears in his eyes finally escaping and running down his face.

"Please, Logie."

Carlos couldn't stand the sight anymore and he gently placed the newborn in his husband's arms. James was startled at first, not knowing how to hold a baby, but he quickly got the hang of it. He glanced down at her, a small smile spreading across his face at the sight of her own. She looked just like Logan.

Carlos placed his hand over Kendall's shoulder, his own tears spilling from his eyes.

"Kendall, the ambulance is on the way. Don't worry," Carlos reassured.

"I can't lose him. I can't," Kendall sobbed.

"You're not going to."

Kendall glanced up, his green eyes red and full of tears. Carlos felt his heart shatter and he said a silent prayer for the ambulance to show up soon. They couldn't lose Logan.

Kendall wasn't going to give up, he had to get Logan to wake up. But no matter what Kendall did, the brunet never responded. Green eyes landed on the pool of blood and he felt his stomach churn. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that he was just experiencing a terrible nightmare, but when he opened them, the image of Logan's unresponsive body remained.

"Logan, please wake up. Please!" Kendall begged.

"Kendall, he's gone."

Kendall shook his head at Carlos' words. Logan wasn't dead, he couldn't be dead. They had a baby; they were going to raise her; they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Logan was not dead.

Kendall reached out, gently running his fingers across Logan's face. Another sob tore through his throat and he rested his head on Logan's chest, his tears staining the brunet's t-shirt. His Logie was gone.

"I love you, Logie. I love you so much. I'm so sorry," Kendall sobbed.

The sound of sirens reached his ears, but he couldn't move, he didn't want to move. He wasn't going to let go.

"Kendall, you have to let him go. Come on." Carlos tugged on the blond's arm, only for Kendall to pull away from him.

The door to the apartment opened and a team of paramedics entered the room, one of them trying to get to Logan, but Kendall was putting up a fight.

"Kendall, he's gone! Just let him go!" Carlos cried, his own tears streaming down his face.

Kendall clutched onto Logan tighter, ignoring everyone else around him. One of the paramedics placed a hand on the blond's shoulder, but he didn't budge. He couldn't leave Logan.

Then he heard it.

A heartbeat.

Kendall pulled away in surprise, not sure if he really heard it. He was being pulled away again and he scrambled to get back to Logan, only for another paramedic to grab him.

"No! Please!" He cried, but his cries went unheard.

Carlos took Kendall into his arms, trying to calm the blond down. Kendall gave up on fighting and he sunk to the floor, burying his face in his hands. He was almost positive that he heard Logan's heat beating, but Logan still wasn't responding. It must have been in his head.

"We got a heartbeat!"

Kendall's head snapped up when he heard the paramedic's words. Logan wasn't dead.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall was finding it hard to sit still, he was fidgeting and his mind was racing. It felt like they had been in the waiting room of the hospital for hours and it was driving the blond insane. His leg was shaking uncontrollably and he was biting away the nails on his fingers.

Carlos and James sat opposite of the blond, their eyes never leaving his anxious form. They were scared too, Logan had lost a lot of blood and even though the paramedics found heartbeat, there was no guarantee that Logan was going to survive. They were trying to be positive.

"Kendall, it's going to be okay," Carlos assured, but the blond didn't answer. He tried again. "Logan is going to pull through."

"There was so much blood," Kendall finally said.

"I know, but they found a heartbeat."

"It was faint."

Carlos let out a sigh and turned to his husband for help. James was staring down at his lap, playing nervously with his hands. The scene of Logan lying in a puddle of blood played repeatedly in his mind. It was a scary sight. James was trying to remain positive, but it was hard.

"He can't die," James said quietly.

Carlos placed a comforting hand on the brunet's shoulder. "He won't. He's going to be okay."

"How do you know that?"

Carlos didn't know how to respond. He didn't know if Logan was going to make it, but he prayed that Logan would. Even though their relationship was on the rocky side, Carlos still cared about the brunet. He suddenly felt guilty for how he had treated him.

"I was such a jerk to him," Carlos said sadly.

"No, you weren't. You were by his side," James said.

"But before that. I was awful to him, James."

James wrapped an arm around his spouse's shoulder, pulling the smaller man closer to him. Carlos rested his head on James' shoulder, glad to have his support. Carlos glanced over in Kendall's direction, suddenly feeling bad for leaving the blond by himself. Carlos had James, but Kendall had no one.

Carlos pulled away from his husband and stood up, then making his way to the empty chair beside Kendall. Carlos wrapped his arm around the blond, and Kendall quickly accepted the embrace, burying his face into Carlos' chest.

"Hey, it's okay. I promise Logan is going to be okay," Carlos reassured.

Kendall sobbed harder, gripping Carlos' shirt tightly. He was trying to be optimistic, but he was so scared. He loved Logan more than anything and he couldn't live without him.

He remembered when he lost his dad, it was the worst day of his life, and he never wanted to experience the pain he felt that day ever again. But now he was. It hurt and he wanted someone to just take it away.

What was Kendall supposed to do if Logan didn't make it? He couldn't raise that little girl on his own, he needed Logan by his side. What was he supposed to tell Camille? She would be devastated if she lost her brother.

The thought of Camille sitting alone in her apartment, wondering what was going on, made Kendall pull away from Carlos' embrace. He had to let her know what was going on. He promised her.

"I have to tell Camille," He said.

Carlos nodded and he let the blond leave.

Kendall made his way down the corridor until he reached a more secluded area. He pulled out his phone, his hands shaking as he attempted to call Camille. He placed the phone to his ear and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

Kendall shut his eyes, not knowing what he was going to say.

"Hello?"

He finally found his voice. "C-Camille, it's Kendall."

"Hey. Did you find Logan!"

"Y-yeah. He was with James and Carlos."

He heard Camille let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God! I was so worried! How is he?"

Kendall felt hot tears rolling down his face and he was finding it difficult to form any words. He didn't know how he was going to tell her.

"Camille, he had the baby."

"What! How come no one called me! Is he okay?"

Kendall didn't answer. He couldn't.

"Kendall? Hello? Kendall, is he okay?"

The blond let out a choked sob. "No. H-he's not doing good. I'm so s-scared."

The line was silent for a minute. Then it was dead.

Kendall pulled the phone away from his ear and slid down the wall until he hit the floor. He brought his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and sobbing. He was so scared of losing Logan.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up, his eyes meeting sad hazel ones. James sat down beside the blond, pulling him close.

"It's okay, man." James comforted.

"I can't lose him. I love him so much," Kendall cried.

"I know, I know. But you have to be strong okay? You have that little girl and she needs you."

"I can't do this without him."

"You won't have to. He's going to wake up."

Kendall didn't respond. He wanted to believe James, but he was so scared, scared of having to live his life without Logan. It wouldn't be the same, Logan was his world.

"Is she okay?" Kendall asked.

"I think so," James replied. "She's beautiful."

"I didn't get to really look at her."

"You will."

"Does she look like him?"

James nodded his head. "Yeah."

Kendall rested his head on the brunet's shoulder. He didn't really know James that well, he never made any effort to, but he was quickly finding out that James was really sweet. The brunet came off as only caring about himself, but that wasn't the real him at all. He cared about others. He cared about his friends.

Kendall seemed to calm down and he let James lead him back to the waiting room. He sat down in one of the chairs, this time between James and Carlos. He was glad that he had them by his side, he couldn't imagine doing this alone.

Green eyes darted back and forth, watching people coming and going. Every time a doctor entered the waiting area, he would jump to his feet, only to sit back down when they ignored him. He needed to know how Logan was doing.

"Kendall?"

The blond's head snapped up at the familiar voice and he jumped to his feet, running over to Camille and wrapping her in his arms. He felt her small form shaking and he hugged her tighter. He knew how hard this was for her.

"Shh, it's okay." Kendall said, hoping his words would comfort her.

"T-this is all my fault. I-I let him go when I knew something was wrong," Camille cried.

"It's no one's fault."

Camille pulled away and sniffed. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I haven't seen her yet," Kendall replied.

Camille nodded. Kendall took her hand and led her over to where he had been waiting. Carlos stood up to offer her his seat and he found an empty chair beside James. Camille rested her head on Kendall's shoulder, tears still spilling from her eyes. She was so scared.

Kendall's head snapped up when he heard footsteps approaching and he quickly stood up when a man with gray hair appeared in front of him. Camille quickly joined him, Carlos and James following suit.

Kendall was the first to ask the doctor questions. "How is he? Is he okay?"

"He's stable right now. He lost a lot of blood, but the blood transfusion was a success and he is on his way to recovery," The doctor said.

Kendall felt relief wash over him. Logan was going to be okay.

"Can I see him?" He asked.

"Of course, right this way."

 **A/N: I know, I know, another cliffhanger! I am so sorry! I have been doing that a lot lately. But on the bright side at least I didn't kill Logan off, right? I told you I wasn't mean. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I will update soon! Kogan still needs to meet and name their baby, and James has to tell Carlos the good news!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry for not updating anything in a while. Well, it's been a couple of days, but that is still a long time for me! I hate making you guys wait! So anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. This story is almost done!**

Kendall followed the doctor down the corridor, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He knew that Logan was okay, but he still felt nervous and scared. The images of Logan lying unconscious in a puddle of his own blood played repeatedly in his head; Kendall would never forget. It was scary to witness his boyfriend dying and he prayed he never had to experience something so traumatic again.

The doctor stopped and Kendall almost crashed into the man. He was lost in his own thoughts and he sent the doctor an apologetic smile. The door opened and Kendall hesitated before entering the room. He felt someone grab his hand and he glanced down, finding Camille's hand grasping his tightly. He could tell she was still worried. He was thankful that she wasn't around earlier.

Logan looked a lot better than he did before and Kendall felt relief wash over him. His Logie was going to be okay.

"He should be waking up soon. I'll come back later to check on him," The doctor said, then he left the room.

"Is he really okay?" Carlos asked.

Kendall didn't answer, instead, he slowly approached the bed and reached for Logan's hand, rubbing the brunet's knuckles soothingly with his thumb. He glanced up at Logan's face, noticing that all the color was returning, he wasn't so pale anymore.

"Hey, Logie," Kendall said softly, but the brunet remained still.

"When will he wake up?" Camille asked. It was obvious that she was still worried.

"Soon," James answered, and he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Camille still had tears running down her eyes. She heard what the doctor had said, but she was still worried. Logan was her brother, they did everything together and the thought of losing him made her sick. She knew he was going to be okay, but it was still hard to see him lying in the bed.

Kendall noticed the girl crying and he stood up, wrapping her in a comforting embrace. She buried her face in Kendall's chest, her tears still spilling.

"Hey, it's okay. He's going to wake up," Kendall whispered to her.

"I know. It's still hard to see him this way," Camille said.

Kendall hugged her tighter, hoping that he was bringing her some comfort. He pulled away when he heard a small groan, and his head snapped in the direction of Logan's. The brunet was stirring and Kendall was at his side in seconds, taking Logan's hand in his own.

"Logie?" He said.

Logan stirred again and his eyes fluttered open. " K-Kendall?" he croaked.

Kendall was smiling now and his eyes filled up with tears. Happy ones.

"I'm here, Logie."

"Why are you crying?" Logan asked, his brown eyes full of confusion.

"I'm just happy that you're awake."

Logan tried to sit up, letting out a groan of pain and Kendall quickly placed his hand over his shoulder, making him lie back.

"Take it easy," Kendall said.

Logan ignored the blond and he forced himself into an upright position, wincing from the pain that shot up his back. Everything hurt.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"You had the baby," Carlos replied.

Logan's eyes traveled to Carlos, then to James and then to Camille. He was surprised to see them, but what surprised him the most was that his sister was crying. It slowly started to come back to him. He remembered going to see Carlos and then going into labor, but the rest was a blur.

"I don't remember much. Is the baby okay?" Logan asked.

He was terrified. Everyone was obviously upset about something and he prayed that it had nothing to do with his daughter.

"The doctor said she's doing good," Kendall replied.

"Then why is Camille crying?"

Camille threw herself at her step-brother, hugging him tightly. Logan let out another groan and Camille pulled away.

"Sorry, I know you are still sore," She said, then she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him a little tender than before. "Don't do that again."

"Do what?" Logan asked, still feeling very confused.

"You almost died! I was so scared!" Camille cried.

Logan didn't remember much. He recalled feeling exhausted and weak, but the rest was still fuzzy. "Oh," he said quietly.

"That's all you have to say!" Camille exclaimed.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing," Kendall said, "I'm just glad that you're okay."

James nodded his head in agreement. "You really scared us, Loges."

Logan's glanced in Kendall's direction, their eyes locking. "Is the baby okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah. Do you want to see her? I can get the doctor," Kendall said.

"No! I mean, yes, but I want to talk to you first. Alone."

The other three people in the room got the hint, and they left to give the couple some privacy. Kendall pulled up a chair beside his boyfriend and reached for his hand. He was ecstatic that Logan was awake and doing okay.

"I was so scared," Kendall told him.

"I'm really sorry," Logan apologized.

"You couldn't help it."

"No, I mean about earlier. I was a jerk."

"Logie, it's fine. It's over."

Logan shook his head. "No, I screwed up and I'm so sorry. Everything that happened was my fault. I'm such an idiot."

"Logan, we are both to blame. It wasn't just you."

"Yes, it was. You were perfect and I was…. I treated you badly. I'm so sorry."

"Okay, you were pretty bad, but I wasn't so innocent either," Kendall reminded him.

"I guess. I really hated you," Logan said, and he glanced down at his lap, feeling guilty for hating Kendall so much.

"I wasn't very fond of you either, but that's in the past now and we don't have to worry about it anymore. We love each other and we have a beautiful daughter to care for."

Logan nodded his head and a smiled formed on his face at the thought of his daughter. He was anxious to meet her but excited at the same time.

"I want to meet her," he said.

Kendall smiled. "Me, too."

Kendall leaned in and connected their lips, and he smiled into the kiss. Logan pulled away, wearing a puzzled look.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're okay. I thought I lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Kendall smiled again and leaned in for another kiss. As soon as their lips met, those familiar sparks were back, shooting through their bodies. The kiss was gentle and full of love. Logan never wanted it to end.

Kendall was the first to break the kiss. "I'll be right back."

Logan nodded his head and watched his boyfriend leave the room. He glanced around the room, the machines he was connected to instantly grabbing is attention. As hard as he tried, he couldn't remember a thing. He wasn't sure if he wanted to.

Kendall returned a few minutes later with the doctor behind him. Logan was checked over and Kendall felt relief wash over when he heard the doctor say that he was going to be just fine. The doctor finished his exam, then he headed for the door, stepping out of the way when one of the nurses came in wheeling a bassinet.

Both parents' face lit up at the sight of their child. The baby was carefully placed in Logan's arms, and he glanced down, a smile forming on his face. She was so beautiful.

Kendall sat down next to the brunet, he too admiring their baby girl. "She's beautiful, Logie."

Logan nodded his head in agreement. He couldn't form any words.

"We never thought of a name," Kendall said.

Logan frowned. They were too busy dealing with so much that they never sat down to come up with a name. The brunet studied his daughter, trying to come up with the perfect name. His mind was blanking.

"We could always name her after my mom or yours?" Kendall suggested.

Logan shook his head. "No, she needs her own."

Kendall glanced back down at his daughter and he reached out to gently stroke her face. She was so tiny and Kendall felt his heart swell with joy. He had been waiting for her arrival and now she was finally here.

"What about Kaelyn?" He asked not knowing exactly where that name came from.

"Kaelyn?" Logan repeated, and Kendall nodded.

"It's cute, right?"

"Kaelyn Knight. I like it."

"Wait, Knight? She's getting my name?" Kendall asked.

Logan looked up at him. "Yeah. Unless you don't wa-"

"No! I love it! It's perfect."

"Can you get the others? I want them to meet her."

Kendall nodded and pressed his lips to Logan's head, then he stood up from the bed and went to find their friends. Logan couldn't tear his eyes away from his daughter. She was absolutely perfect. He regretted ever wanting to give her up. He wasn't going to let her go.

The door opened and Kendall appeared with their friends. Camille squealed in excitement when she saw her niece, and she ran over to get a closer look.

"Aw, Logan, she is so cute!" Camille cried.

"Do you want to hold her?" Logan asked, and his sister nodded her head vigorously.

Kaelyn was gently placed in Camille's arms, and the brunette smiled widely at the sight of her niece. "Hi, I'm your auntie, Camille. You are so adorable!" Camille cooed to the newborn.

"What's her name?" James asked.

"Kaelyn," Kendall answered.

"Cute."

"Can I hold her!" Carlos cried.

Camille gently passed the baby to Carlos, and he gasped. He had seen plenty of sonogram pictures of her, but seeing her in person was a different feeling.

"She looks like you, Logan," he said. James peered over his husband's shoulder, a smile of his own forming.

"Was it worth all the pain?" James asked.

"Yeah, definitely. It still hurt, though," Logan replied.

James cringed at the memory. He was worried about himself. He wasn't sure if would be able to handle childbirth.

"I hope it's easier for me," he said.

Carlos' head snapped up, his eyes locking with James'. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't get the chance to tell you earlier. I'm pregnant."

Carlos' jaw dropped and tears welled up in his eyes. "W-what? You mean…we're going to have a baby?"

James nodded his head. "Yup."

Tears were streaming down Carlos' face. He felt like he couldn't breathe. They had been waiting years for this to happen and now they were finally getting the chance. They were going to be parents.

Kendall was at Carlos' side and he gently took his daughter into his own arms. Carlos threw himself at his husband, wrapping his arms around James' tall frame tightly.

"I love you, Jamie."

James smiled and placed a kiss on the top of Carlos' head. "I love you, too."

 **A/N: Ugh I didn't know how to end this stupid chapter. It took me forever to actually write anything. So I am sorry if it sucked, but I swear I tried! Well, Logan is okay and their baby is okay! Oh and Jarlos are going to have a baby, so yay to them! Joanna still has to apologize to her son and then Kendall has to do something. You guys will see later. Thank you so much for reading! GO LISTEN TO SLEEPWALKER!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews! It really means a lot!**

Logan couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of his daughter. She lay beside him in the bassinet, sleeping peacefully. He reached over and stroked her tiny hand, a smile forming on his face when she grasped his finger. He couldn't get over the fact that he was a father. It was scary to know that he had a tiny person to care for now, but at the same time, he couldn't be happier.

His life was going to change, but he didn't care about what new changes came his way. He couldn't imagine life without her. The thought of not having her came to mind and he felt his heart sink. It would have been that way if he had gone through the adoption. The guilt of wanting to give his daughter up was eating him alive.

His fingers brushed against her tiny ones, causing the newborn to whimper. He quickly pulled away, not wanting to wake her.

The sound of the door opening reached his ears and his head snapped up, a smile forming on his face at the sight of his boyfriend. Kendall stepped inside the room, his eyes lighting up and smiling back at the brunet.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey." Logan returned the greeting.

"Is she still asleep?"

Logan nodded and scooted over for the blond to sit beside him. Kendall wrapped his arms around the shorter man, pressing a gentle kiss to Logan's temple.

"She is so cute," Kendall said, smiling widely when Kaelyn stirred in her sleep.

"Yeah." Logan agreed.

"Do you think we can do this?"

The question caught the brunet off-guard and he glanced up at the blond. "Yeah. I know I didn't think so before, but now I'm positive," Logan said.

"I'm just scared. I don't even know where she is going to sleep," Kendall said.

"We'll figure it out."

"You seem so sure."

"Hey, you can't chicken out on me."

"I guess the tables have turned.

Logan placed a comforting hand over his boyfriends' shoulder. "Hey, we are going to be okay."

"I know. I just can't get over the fact that I'm a dad now," Kendall said.

"You're a good one if that helps."

Kendall scoffed. "I haven't really done anything yet. I held her a few times, but that's about it."

"And she still loves you," Logan said.

Kendall smiled. "I love her, too. And you."

"I love you, too."

Logan leaned in closer to the blond, connecting their lips. A knock on the door interrupted them and they glanced up. Logan was sure it was Camille, she had said she was going to come by later, but when the door opened, he let out a surprised gasp.

A woman with dark hair entered the room and she quietly shut the door behind her. Her brown eyes locked with another pair of chocolate colored ones and she smiled. Logan felt his heart beating rapidly. He didn't think that he would see her.

"M-Mom?"

Joanna Mitchell smiled at her son. "Hi, Logie-Bear."

Logan wanted to jump up and hug her, but he was hesitant. She had hurt him deeply and he hadn't exactly forgiven her for that. She didn't even make the initiative to patch up their relationship. But she was here now.

Kendall gently nudged the brunet and Logan locked eyes with him. He knew what Kendall wanted him to do, but he was scared. A part of him was happy to see her, but the other half was still hurt.

He decided it was best to talk to her. She was his mother after all.

Logan climbed off the bed and slowly made his way over to his mother. She opened her arms widely for him and he accepted her embrace.

"Honey, I am so sorry," Joanna apologized. Tears were starting to roll down her face. She felt so guilty for how she treated her son.

"It's okay," Logan told her.

"No, it's not. I should never have said those horrible things to you. I love you so much."

Logan felt his own tears gathering in his eyes and he squeezed his eyes to keep them from falling.

Joanna pulled away, holding her son by his shoulders. "Logan, I love you and I will never hurt you like that again. I was just scared for you."

"Mom, I'm okay. I have Kendall."

The older Mitchell looked up, her eyes meeting green ones. Kendall smiled politely at her and she smiled back. Her eyes landed on the bassinet beside the bed and she gasped in surprise.

"Is that-"

Logan nodded his head. "Yeah. Her name is Kaelyn. Do you want to meet her?"

"Yes," Joanna replied.

Logan led his mother over to where his daughter was sleeping. Joanna stood over the bassinet, her smile growing wider by the second. That was her grandbaby.

"Oh, Honey, she is precious."

"Yeah."

Kendall was feeling awkward. Logan hadn't introduced him yet and he was getting uncomfortable just sitting there watching them. He shifted on the bed, his movements catching Logan's eyes. Logan smiled and walked over to the blond, grabbing his hand and leading him over to where his mother was standing.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Kendall," he said.

Kendall held his hand out for the woman to shake, but she never took his hand. Instead, she smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. The blond was surprised by the sudden embrace, but he quickly composed himself.

Joanna broke the hug. "I am so glad to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Mitchell," Kendall said.

"Oh, Honey, you can call me Joanna. There's no need to be so formal. We're family now."

Logan's eyes widened. He knew what she was going to say next.

"When are you two getting married?"

There it was.

Logan let out a sigh. "Mom, we aren't even thinking about that."

"I know, but marriage is a good idea."

"Mom."

"What?" Joanna asked.

"Mrs. Mitch-er I mean Joanna, we don't want to rush anything. We kind of did that already. I can assure you when the time is right, I will be marrying Logan," Kendall said.

Logan gaped at his boyfriend. He was not expecting Kendall to promise something like that, especially to his mother.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Logan told him.

Kendall turned to him, a smile forming on his face. "I intend to keep this promise."

Joanna clasped her hands together excitedly. "You two are adorable. And so is that beautiful little angel."

Logan smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

"How long are you going to stay?" Kendall asked the older Mitchell.

"I took a few days off. I rushed over here as soon as Camille called. She told me everything and I knew I had to be here immediately," Joanna replied.

"Mom, I'm fine," Logan assured.

"I know, but when your sister told me how you…" Jonna trailed off, her eyes filling with tears. She blinked them back and continued, "I just had to be here to see you. I would never forgive myself If I lost you and didn't get to apologize."

"I'm glad you're here and I'm sorry for ignoring all of your calls. I was just angry."

"I understand, Honey." Joanna pulled her son into another hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Logan rested his head against his mother's shoulder. He was glad that she was here and that they were able to rekindle their relationship.

He pulled away when a thought crossed his mind.

"What about dad?" he asked, his tone full of panic.

"He wants to see you and Camille. He is going to fly out here when he can," Joann replied.

"He's not mad?"

"He was disappointed at first, but don't worry okay? He still loves you and I know he is going to love Kaelyn."

Logan let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. I want to see him, too. It's been a while."

Joanna nodded her head in agreement. "We miss you. Both of you."

"Camille said she was going to be here."

"Oh good!"

"Do you want to come to the apartment? Kendall and I were getting ready to leave," Logan said.

"That sounds wonderful," Joanna smiled, then her smile faltered. "Hold on, you two are going to live in that tiny apartment with a new baby and Camille?" she asked.

"Uh." Logan glanced at his boyfriend. They never decided on living arrangements.

"I mean there is my place," Kendall suggested.

Logan shook his head. "What about Dustin?"

Kendall cringed. He let out a sigh. "I guess we need to figure this out."

"Tell you what," Joanna said and both men looked over at her. "I will find you two a house."

"Mom, no it's okay. Kendall and I can just-"

"Oh no. You two are getting a house. Let me look around and I will help you okay?"

Logan let out a sigh and nodded his head in defeat. He liked the idea of raising his daughter in a nice house, but he wasn't financially stable to do that right now. It didn't help that Kendall quit his job.

Kendall placed a comforting hand on his boyfriends' shoulder, knowing what the brunet was thinking about. "Logie, relax. We'll be okay," he said.

"Mom," Logan said, turning to face his mother. "The job I have isn't the greatest and-"

"Then you can work for me," Joanna said.

"Huh? But you work in Texas and- "

"I can always expand if I wanted to."

Logan didn't know what to say. His dream job was always to become a doctor, but now he wasn't sure if that was the right job for him anymore.

"Think about it," his mother told him.

Logan nodded his head. He would.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter was on the short side, but…I don't even know what to say. Well, at least Joanna and Logan made up! That's good right! The next chapter is going to be the last one so sorry about that too. I will update soon!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hi, guys! I want to thank everyone for the wonderful feedback I received from the last chapter. All of the reviews always make me smile! Anyway, this is the last chapter and I hope everyone likes it.**

Kendall smiled down at his daughter while he rocked her gently in his arms. Kaelyn's face scrunched up and she whimpered, causing the blond to panic. He glanced over at Logan, wanting to ask for help, but the brunet was fast asleep. Kendall decided not to wake his boyfriend and he continued to rock his daughter, this time humming softly to her. That seemed to do the trick and the newborn calmed down.

A soft knock on the door caught the blond's attention and he looked up. A familiar face appeared and Kendall smiled. Dustin entered the room, a smile of his own forming on his face.

"Hey," Kendall said softly.

"Hey," Dustin said and his eyes landed on the bundle in his roommates' arms. "She's cute. Great job, man!"

"She looks a lot like Logan."

Dustin nodded his head. The newborn had a head full of dark hair and her complexion matched Logan's. She was a like a miniature version of him.

"I bet she'll have your personality. Good luck with that."

Kendall rolled his eyes. He didn't care who his daughter resembled most. He was just glad that she was okay.

"How's Logan?" Dustin asked.

"Better. Just tired," Kendall replied.

"I bet." Dustin reached out to touch the baby's foot. "What did you name her?"

"Kaelyn."

Dustin nodded his head and patted the blond on the shoulder. "I can't believe you're a dad now. How crazy is that!"

Kendall chuckled. "Pretty crazy."

"I'm sorry for how I've been. I was a dick."

Kendall glanced up at the brunet. "Dude, it's fine. You were just looking out for me."

"I know, but I was still a dick. I'm glad everything worked out."

"Me, too. By the way, I hope you don't mind Logan and the baby moving in."

Dustin's face paled. "Uh…"

Kendall chuckled. "Dude, I'm kidding! Logan and I are getting a place."

"Phew! I was scared for a minute."

"Don't worry. Logan and I are getting a place."

"Oh." Dustin's tone sounded hurt.

"Hey, I will still see you. We're friends for life."

Dustin smiled at those words. "Thanks, man."

Kendall turned his attention back to his daughter, wrapping the pink blanket around her when it started to slip from her body. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. He had so much love for her and he never wanted to let her go.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't do this," he said quietly.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun around, finding his sister smiling back at him. "Yes, you can," she told him.

Logan shook his head. "I can't just leave you alone."

"Logan, I'll be fine! You need to be with Kendall."

"But-"

"No! Logan, mom offered you the job and the house, and you are going to take it. It's better than the theater and this place."

Camille was right, the job he was offered was a lot better, but the idea of living away from his sister scared him. He couldn't just leave her alone.

"Besides," Camille said. "You won't be too far."

"I know, but…maybe you can move with us! I can get a three bedroom and-"

Camille shook her head. "Logan, I will be fine. But get a three bedroom. I'm sure you guys will have more kids."

Logan let out a sad sigh. "I hate this."

"It's not the end of the world. It's not like you're moving back to Texas. You're just thirty minutes away."

"I know, but things will be weird."

"You'll be fine. Now go before I start crying," Camille said.

Logan nodded his head and pulled his sister into a hug. "I love you, Cami."

"I love you, too, bro."

Camille pulled away and patted her brother on the shoulder. Logan let out a sigh and turned to grab the last box. His eyes roamed the now empty room.

"You ready?"

Logan turned around, a smiling forming at the sight of his boyfriend and daughter. He nodded his head and walked over to them, accepting the kiss from the blond. Logan set the box down and his daughter was placed into his arms. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. Kendall grabbed the box and he left the room. Logan gave Camille one last look, then he followed Kendall.

Kendall placed the box in the back of the moving van, he turned to face Logan. He noticed the hurt expression on the brunet's face and he frowned.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Camille will still see you."

"I know. I'm just worried."

"Don't be. She's going to be fine. She got that movie role, right?" Kendall asked and Logan nodded his head. "Then she is going to be okay. Don't worry, Logie."

"I'm trying not to."

Kendall placed his hands on the brunet's shoulders, his eyes locking with perfect brown ones. "She's going to be okay. And so are we."

Logan smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

Kendall leaned down, connecting their lips for a sweet kiss. He pulled away when Kaelyn started to whimper and he reached for his daughter's hand, stroking it gently.

"We better get going," he said.

Logan nodded his head.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

 _Eight months later_

Logan frowned at the sight of the living room. Toys, books, and clothes scattered the floor, but it wasn't much of a surprise. The Mitchell-Knight household always looked this way. Logan tried many times to keep it tidy but to no avail. He did live with a Knight after all.

Kendall had never been the tidiest person and at times it bugged the brunet, but it was just something he had to live with. His daughter was too blame for the current mess, but he couldn't stay mad at her. He couldn't stay mad at Kendall either. He loved them more than anything.

Kaelyn Knight crawled over to the couch, lifting herself up and smiling. Logan's eyes widened and he quickly called for his boyfriend.

"Kendall!"

The blond ran into the living room, fearing the worst. "What! What's wrong!"

"She just pulled herself up!"

Kendall let out a sigh of relief. "Oh yeah. I already knew about that."

Logan turned to his boyfriend. "What?"

"She did it yesterday."

"And you didn't tell me!" Logan smacked the blond across the chest.

"Ow! I did, but you fell asleep," Kendall said rubbing his chest.

"Oh."

Logan's face fell. He loved his new job, but sometimes he would come home exhausted and he hated it. He was missing his daughter's milestones.

"Hey, it's okay." Kendall placed a hand over the brunet's shoulder. "It's not like you missed her first word."

"I know, but what if I miss that too? Kendall, I'm an awful parent!" Logan cried.

"Logie, you are not awful."

"I guess so. I need the baby book!"

Logan ran out of the room and disappeared down the hall. Kendall shook his head and walked over to his daughter.

"Hey there, princess."

Kaelyn smiled and cooed. Kendall chuckled and picked her up into his arms, bouncing her softly on his knee. Logan returned with the book in his hand and he sat down beside them, quickly opening the book.

"You're a dork, Logie."

Logan glanced up, glaring at his boyfriend. Kendall chuckled.

"It's important to record everything she does," Logan said, then he turned back to filling out the blank page.

"True. You know James and Carlos are coming over, right?"

Logan nodded his head, not looking up from the book. "Yeah, I know. We still need to clean this place up."

"It's not that bad. Besides, we should keep it messy so they knew what they are getting into," Kendall said.

Logan glanced up, rolling his eyes. "Just because you're a pig doesn't mean that I am."

Kendall frowned. "I'm not a pig! She made the mess."

"Really? You're going to blame the baby?"

"I'm just saying. She isn't very tidy."

"She's also eight months old," Logan said.

"And she's a Knight," Kendall said proudly.

Logan rolled his eyes. He finished filling out the page, then he shut the book with a smile. "There. Now we can clean," he said.

Kendall groaned. "Can we just play instead?"

"No. James and Carlos will be here soon and this place is a disaster."

"Fine."

Logan stood up and took his daughter into his arms. "Kaelyn is going to have lunch while you clean."

"What!"

Logan chuckled and left the room, leaving behind a very annoyed blond. Kendall glanced around the room and let out a sigh.

The room could have been cleaner, it wasn't up to Logan's standards, but it would have to do. At least Kendall tried.

Logan grabbed a baby wipe and cleaned his daughter's face, frowning when she started to whine. "I know, but you need to be clean for Uncle James and Carlos," he told the infant.

"Logan!" He heard Kendall call.

"Coming!" he responded.

He tossed the dirty wipe in the trash can, then he left the room with Kaelyn. The sound of the doorbell reached his ears and he handed the baby to Kendall. He walked over to the front door and opened it, smiling at the familiar faces.

"Hi!" Carlos cried and he pulled Logan into one of his famous bear hugs.

"H-Hi." Logan managed to get out.

"Carlitos, you're squeezing him to death," James said.

Carlos pulled away, a blush appearing on his face. "Sorry," he apologized.

Logan waved it off and stepped aside. "Come in, guys."

Carlos entered first with a very pregnant James behind him. The taller brunet winced in discomfort and placed his hands on the small of his back.

"You okay?" Kendall asked when he noticed the pained expression on James' face.

"I'm fantastic," James replied sarcastically.

"He's a little moody," Carlos explained.

"Well, you would be too if you had to carry this thing around!"

Carlos smiled apologetically at his friends. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Kendall said with a smile. "Logie was the same way."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you guys take a seat and I will get refreshments."

Logan disappeared to the kitchen and Kendall led their guests toward the living room. James immediately sat down, sighing contently. Carlos took a seat beside his husband and held out his hands when he spotted Kaelyn. Kendall placed the baby in his arms and Carlos smiled widely.

"Hey, cutie pie! You're so cute!" he cooed.

Kaelyn giggled and reached out for Carlos. James smiled and waved at the infant. He let out a groan and his hand rubbed his large belly.

"How far along are you?" Kendall questioned.

"38 weeks. This fucking sucks," James replied.

Carlos glared at his husband. "Not in front of the baby!"

James rolled his eyes, then turned his attention back to the blond. "You're going to do it today, right?" he asked.

"Yep!" Kendall replied and he patted the right pocket of his jeans. "He has no idea."

"This is so awesome!" Carlos cried.

"What is?" Logan asked, returning to the living room, this time with a tray of drinks.

"Uh…your new house!" Carlos said.

Logan raised a brow. "You guys have been here before."

"Uh…"

"Anyway!" Kendall cried and he took the tray from Logan. "Logie, you relax and I will hand out the drinks."

"Kendall, I don't mind."

"No, really. I can do it."

Kendall shook his head and started to pass out the glasses of water. Logan eyed the blond closely. He wasn't an idiot, he knew when something was up.

"Kendall, what's going on?" he asked. Kendall ignored him, which only upset the brunet even more. "Kendall," he said a little sterner this time.

"Dude, just tell him!" James cried.

"Tell me what?" Logan asked, clearly not amused that something was being kept from him.

Kendall let out a sigh and set the empty tray down on the coffee table. "I was going to do this later."

"Do what?"

Kendall got down on one knee and pulled the small black box from his pocket. Logan's eyes widened. Kendall smiled up at the brunet and took his hand.

"I know we went through a lot in the past, and even though it was hard, I would do it all over again. You and Kaelyn mean the world to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't imagine a life without you. So, Logan, will you marry me?"

Logan glanced down at the blond and he nodded his head. "Yes," he said.

Kendall smiled and slipped the ring on Logan's finger. He stood up and pulled the brunet close, leaning down to connect their lips. Logan wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, and Kendall pulled away, resting his forehead against Logan's.

"I love you, Logie."

"I love you, too"

Kendall leaned down for another kiss, but he stopped when James interrupted them.

"Uh, guys? Not to steal your thunder, but my water just broke."

Carlos' eyes widened and he leaped up, quickly placing Kaelyn in Logan's arms. Kendall was at James' side in seconds, helping Carlos lift the taller brunet. James doubled over and groaned.

"Can we please go? This kid wants out."

"We're having a baby! Woo!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Carlos, shut up!" James groaned.

Kendall and Carlos led the laboring brunet toward the front door, stopping when James doubled over again.

"Logan!" Kendall called when he noticed his fiancé was missing.

"Sorry!" Logan cried and he ran back into the room, Kaelyn in one arm and the diaper bag in the other.

Logan opened the door and exited the house first, followed by the other three.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

James' head fell back against the pillow, panting hard and trying to gain control of his breathing. A loud wail reached his ears and he glanced up, a weak smile forming on his face at the sight of his child. Carlos walked over to him, a blue bundle in his arms.

"Jamie, meet our son."

James forced himself into an upright position, wincing from the dull ache in his lower half. Carlos sat down beside him and placed the newborn in the brunet's arms. James smiled down at his son, suddenly forgetting about all the pain.

"He's perfect," he said.

Carlos nodded his head in agreement and he placed a kiss to the side of James' head. "You did it, Jamie."

James smiled and gently stroked his son's face. The newborn whimpered and James leaned down to place a soft kiss on his son's head.

A soft knock on the door reached the couple's ears and Carlos jumped up to get it. He returned to the room with Kendall and Logan behind him.

"He's beautiful. Congrats, guys," Logan told them.

"What's his name?" Kendall asked, and he shifted Kaelyn in his arms.

Carlos and James shared a look, then Carlos turned back to his friends. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Jace."

"He's adorable," Kendall said.

Carlos nodded his head and smiled. Kendall pulled Logan close, pressing a kiss to the brunet's temple.

They were in a good place, they all were. The ride was an intricate one, but all journeys were some way or another. But even though it wasn't easy, it was worth it. The odds were against them, but they never gave up.

They came out strong because they had each other.

 _THE END_

 **A/N: Well, that's the end of this one. I hope it was okay. I suck at endings. At least everyone got a happy ending, right! I might do a sequel. Maybe Kendall having a baby this time and maybe Jarlos can have another. I don't know yet! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoring and following this story! It means a lot to me! You guys are the best!**


End file.
